


More than Just Rumours

by Drunk_Scribbler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Actor!Naruto, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Footballer!Sasuke, I hate tags, M/M, Make Up?, Recreational Drug Use, also, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 73,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Scribbler/pseuds/Drunk_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's an actor with two oscars; Sasuke's a footballer, named Footballer of the year. When they break-up, the medias explode literally. But, the thing is, underneath all the rumours, things are a bit more complicated than it seems. Famous!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii.  
> I'm dropping this here because why not? It's a fic of mine that I published in french on ff.net, and decided to translate on ao3, coz I needed the work, apparently. This is not Beta'd, and there're probably many mistakes in this thing.  
> Try to overlook them? (: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**THE BOMBSHELL'S DROPPED!**

_The country's most coveted couple seems to have reached its end! Twitter has been going wild since fans have posted online a compromising video of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki having a row in a well-known restaurant. Spaghettis have been thrown! The sound may be of poor quality and the image a bit fuzzy, but we can still see you… Known for his quick temper, it seems that Uchiha dropped his legendary aggressiveness onto his partner. So, fact or fiction? Is the famous couple really on the verge of breaking up? (To watch the video,_ **CLICK HERE** _.)_

**SPOTTED!**

_…or, well,_ not _spotted. Naruto Uzumaki is glaringly missing to his partner's Opening Season match, Sasuke Uchiha. Our camera tried to find him, but to no avail. Does that mean there may be trouble in paradise?_

**IT'S BECOMING CLEARER AND CLEARER…**

_While Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's love story has caused much ink to flow, it looks like it could be the end of it… Yesterday, the most famous picture of the couple (the very one that revealed their relationship to the world, ed. note) disappeared from the actor's Instagram, at the end of the afternoon. So, genuine mistake from our favourite blond, or a definite attempt to put a final end to their story? What has Sasuke done to our beloved actor, now?_

 

**SPOTTED!**

_Itachi Uchiha, famous big brother of our tenebrous footballer, refusing to applaud at the end of Naruto Uzumaki's premiere. As for Sasuke, he was playing a friendly match against Kiri. But would he have come without this? Should we take a wild guess and say that the rumours are true?_

**EVERYTHING'S GOING DOWNHILL!**

_The most IN couple of the moment really does seem to be breaking up! Get your tissues out, because our Fire Country's Brangelina apparently just put an end to the most followed relationship of the whole continent! Naruto Uzumaki has been seen moving his belongings out of the cocoon the two lovebirds had now been sharing for three years on Konoha heights and, here, at the redaction, we can't get over it! This story tastes like the end of the world…_

**SPOTTED!**

_Sasuke Uchiha at the Sharingan last night, surrounded by two of his teammates, Neji Hyûga and Gaara Sabaku. Is our Footballer of the Year trying to drown his sorrow into alcohol, or is he taking advantage of his recently acquired celibacy to score into one of the most exclusive bars of the City?_

**THE END FOR UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA: IT'S CONFIRMED!**

_A rep for Naruto Uzumaki has confirmed the break-up! We still have no comments from both party, but the rep has declared that our Oscar-winning Golden Boy now wished to focus on his work, and his next movie. A source close to the couple told us: " **Things have been hard for a moment, now, they were always fighting. Sasuke is constantly training, and Naruto was tired of never seeing him outside of his own shooting hours. He was understanding at the beginning, but the loneliness forced him to give Sasuke an ultimatum. Football or him. I guess we now know what Uchiha has chosen.** " We still don't know if we should weep for the ending of the sexiest couple of the country, or rejoice in the fact that we've just won two new celibates, who'll certainly be in most people's radars. Still, we promise to keep following all of this very closely…_

**SPOTTED!**

_Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno leaving Starbucks, and being mobbed by fans and paparazzi. If our favourite blond chose to tilt his head down, emotionally exhausted, his colleague answered the multitudes of questions with a neutral " **No comment.** " Well known for being particularly close to the couple, does her standing at Naruto's side mean she's _actually _taking his side? The question begs to be asked, then… What have you done, Sasuke, mm?_

 

 

 

.

 

.-.

.

 

 

"Mr Uchiha! A comment about Mr Uzumaki?"

"Sasuke! Rumour has it you cheated on Naruto, is it true?"

"Did Uzumaki really leave you because you were afraid of commitment?"

"Mr Uchiha!"

"A comment, please!"

"Is Sakura Haruno really pregnant with your child?"

Sasuke pulls on his beanie to cover his forehead, keeping his gaze resolutely down. He's not watching where he's going, letting Kakashi's expert hands lead him to the car waiting for them. The people supposed to have his back are slightly overwhelmed; his usual team being missing, there is only the hotel staff for the job. But the three men following him and trying to create a path behind him were clearly not prepared to face the confusion around them, and aren't being very helpful.

Sasuke swears under his breath, mentally cursing the _fucker_ who spread his location and his time of departure. (This receptionist glared at him as soon as he put a foot in the hotel yesterday night and, when he caught sight of a certain Uzumaki on her phone's wallpaper, he quickly understood why. She's now his prime suspect.)

His jaw is so clenched that it hurts, but he categorically refuses to look up, and to watch the chaos surrounding him. Between the cameras, the paparazzi, and the screaming fans in the background, the simple fact that his head bodyguard is succeeding in moving them into the crowd is a mystery. A mystery he has no will to shed light on for now.

He cringes when he feels a hand pulling on his oversized jean jacket, almost dragging him backward. Ignoring the pressure, he keeps moving, jaw clenched even tighter.

It's because of times like these that he bitterly regrets ever going for a football career. He's never wanted any of this; all this buzz around him and his private life. Yes, he loves to play, and never feels better than on an immense field, a ball between his feet. But, sometimes, he sincerely wonders if it's worth it. Worth it to bear all these repeated attacks every time he puts a foot outside.

(He should have been a golfer. After all, who cares about them and what they do, right?)

"Uchiha, what do you think of the fact that Uzumaki is already seeing someone else?"

As soon as the question is thrown, clearer than the others in the midst of the general hubbub, Kakashi tightens his grip, and violently pulls him forward by the arm. Sasuke, who has already started turning around toward the journalist – _journalist his ass, yeah_ – is momentarily perturbed, and doesn't have the time to glare the moron to death like he wants to. Or to throw himself at him.

_It's not true, Naruto's not seeing anyone yet, and Sasuke knows he shouldn't believe the rumours, and anyway, they're saying that to get a reaction but, fuck, he really wants to give them one to these assholes, because—_

Kakashi knows him too well. It's fortunate he's here; it's clearly not a good time to be creating another grand media scandal like Sasuke is known for. Swallowing back his rage, the brunet tilts his head down again, and lets himself be guided to the car they've finally reached.

"Out of the way!" his bodyguard yells as he slides the door to the side.

Of course, nobody listens. Sasuke finds himself pressed against the car, and feels new hands pulling at his jackets, shouts of his name fusing from everywhere behind him. Clearly, the hotel staff has already been swallowed by the crowd.

"Shit," he grumbles under his breath, sensing he's on the verge of cracking, and starting to howl at everyone.

He refrains himself with great lengths, barely saved by Kakashi who pulls him inside the car. Sasuke presses his hand on his beanie when he feels an arm brush against it in a dangerously aggressive way. He's already lost two hats like this, and he's not eager to increase the number.

_Finally_ , the door closes, the outside shouts resonating around whilst the blows against the smoked glass of the windows multiplies. Kakashi gives a small knock to the one separating them from their driver, indicating for him to go.

"To the Airport. 6th Terminal."

The car must take five good minutes to start and move into the street, with the huge number of people on its way.

Once he's sure they're eventually _safe_ , Sasuke lets out a long sigh, half relieved and half weary.

"We should have run them over."

This is his conclusion.

Kakashi offers a small laugh in response, ruffling even more than it already is the mop of silver hair on his head.

"May I remind you there were also fans, there. Not just journalists."

Gaze lost through the smoked glass, Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"At this point, I can assure you that I don't give a flying fuck."

Kakashi doesn't answer, settling for taking his phone out of his leather jacket's pocket. It's somehow lucky that his scar and the scarf he always wears to cover half of his face are enough to make him scary, because he's never made any effort whatsoever to dress even a little bit professionally. Be it even for those galas and media events that Sasuke hates with a burning passion.

Fortunately, and even if it doesn't look like it, the guy knows his job, and does it better than expected. The brunet wouldn't see himself survive one day without him.

"And the mystery's finally solved," Kakashi tranquilly declares, eyes distracted by the screen of his phone. "@ShionUzumakiLover is responsible for all this mess. She posted the time and location of your checkout two hours ago. Oh, and she added a little comment for you. Apparently, Naruto is a lot better off without you in his life."

Sasuke remembers the small nametag on the receptionist jacket, a tag that read 'Shion Nura-something'. So it was her.

_Bitch._

"Awesome. Can I tweet her a little something too?"

Kakashi doesn't even spare him a glance. It's almost disappointing.

"You want to spend the next three games on the bench, like last time?"

There, it's settled. Sasuke hates the world.

"Hn."

His bodyguard has the elegance of letting out a small laugh, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"That's what I thought. You know what Anko said. You focus on football, and you keep a _low profile_. It's time for you to make everyone forget about everything that is not you scoring a goal for your team. Let us handle the rest."

In spite of himself, Sasuke gives a small, depreciatory laugh.

"I'm already letting you handle everything."

The truth behind these words could almost depress him. What still belongs to him? What decision is still his to make? The answer is easy; nothing. Even his relationship with Naruto is not his anymore, and he—

He furrows his brows, and shakes his head. He's promised himself not to think about the blond for the moment. Not about him, nor about the gigantic chaos they created two weeks ago when Naruto finally put an end to the speculations, allowing his PR Team to officially announce their break-up.

In reality, they've split well before that. It's going to be two months _exactly_ since Sasuke has last seen Naruto, or had any sort of exchanges with him. No news, not even a word since the day the Uzumaki turned his back on him, took a few steps, and closed the door in a silent and disappointed way.

The day he did not turn around.

(That being said, thanks to an evening of drinking two bottles of red wine alone, and with the gracious help of Google and _GossipMag_ , Sasuke knows the blond is doing fine, these days.)

(Better than him, probably.)

(This _dobe_.)

"Fuck," Sasuke groans, suddenly feeling annoyed by his own pathos. He closes his eyes, trying to regain control of his mind. When he opens them again, Kakashi is staring at him, his quiet eyes speaking volumes about his thoughts. Sasuke scowls. "No comment. Please."

"I haven't said anything."

The rest of the trip to the airport is silent.

 

.

.-.

.

"But it's eleven!"

"…um, actually, in total, it's twelve."

" _What_?"

Naruto can't believe his own ears. He tries to do the maths in his head – his eyes widen impossibly.

"But— But it means that it's going to start at… seven a.m.?"

"Six forty five," Moegi immediately rectifies, observing her notes intensely. Then she raises her head, and gives him a contrite look. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but we also have to count the interview breaks, and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

Letting out a force 5 sigh, he lets himself fall onto the sofa, already exhausted with what is waiting for him. Six forty five. Seriously. At what time will it make him wake up? Five a.m.? He throws his hands in the air.

"Shit, I told Tsunade that I had something planned for the day before! How—"

"And Tsunade doesn't give a fuck," declares… Tsunade, obviously, as she enters the room. "This is promo for _your_ movie, if I remember correctly. Which means interviews. Which means waking up at six in the morning if needed. And which mainly means not complaining while doing it."

Naruto rolls his eyes. He is not impressed.

"Written, or filmed?" he asks. Facing his manager bland look, he clarifies, "The interviews; they'll be written, or filmed?"

It's Moegi who rushes to answer, moving the sheets of paper in her hands hastily.

"Four are for magazines, and the rest are for online channels. Three will be on TV, apparently."

"Which means that whatever you're doing the night before, and the time you go to bed to, I want you to be _presentable_ ," Tsunade immediately resumes, giving him a severe look. "No dark circles under your eyes, no three-days beard, no bloodshot empty eyes—"

Naruto rubs his face with his hands. "Easy to say, but it's still a birthday pa—"

" _Presentable_ , Uzumaki."

He raises his hands in defeat, barely dramatic.

"Okaaaay."

Tsunade rolls her eyes, before going to the dark-brown desk against the wall, where the bottle of Sake is calmly staying. She pours herself a drink, and Naruto gives her a mocking smile. He's going to take a jibe at her – all fair and square, of course – but he gets cut off before even opening his mouth.

"Ah," Moegi suddenly exclaims, pulling one of her numerous sheets in front of her, and demanding attention again. "I was given that too, and you need to go over it. It's all the questions we don't want them to ask you, and the team wants to have your opinion. See if there's anything else you're not comfortable with, you know."

"Let me see," Naruto says, leaning forward to grab the sheet.

"Don't be too picky," Tsunade comments after a sip and with a derisive tone. "If you censor too much, I fear there won't be anything left to tell. It's not like you're _that_ interesting."

Without looking up, the blond raises his hand to flip her off. He reassures himself when he hears his manager stifling a laugh in her drink. (Which doesn't keep her from passing behind him and hitting the back of his head, to put him back into place.)

He throws a hand backward to protect himself – too late – vaguely trying to focus on the piece of paper between his fingers.

So… _Hereby, we ask you in a tacit agreement to avoid the following subjects and blah blah…_ Naruto quickly goes through said subjects, which are more or less the same as usual. _Religion, origins, everything about family, eventual plans for another movie, no questions about money or his last salary, nor about the last place he was for his break, or about…_ Oh.

The Uzumaki pauses in his diagonal reading on point 18. He blinks.

Reads the clause again.

' _No reference whatsoever to Sasuke Uchiha. (Includes the following notions: no questions about their relationship, their break-up, Sasuke Uchiha's current state, and no explicit or implicit allusion to him.)_ '

Naruto's light smile disappears, his brows furrowing in a clear line on his forehead.

It's not that he's, um… _surprised_ , or anything, but… But it's the first time he's seeing this clause. Which is obviously logical, mind you.

In fact, his PR team has been very clear; they first wanted to play with Naruto's victim position the media seemed to have adopted, and take advantage from the strained relationship between Sasuke and the press to inspire compassion from the general public. (After all, no magazine would refuse themselves a good old Sasuke-Bashing. It has always been too easy to paint him as the villain.)

Surprisingly, it's Naruto who condemned the approach when it was suggested to him. Knowing Sasuke's burning hate for the medias, consciously adopting an attitude that would put him in the spotlight in such a way would have been… mean. That's the word. Completely mean and puerile.

And, despite what happened between them, Naruto has absolutely no desire to make his… ex, he guesses, his ex's life harder than it should be.

It's… complicated.

Also, and after lots of discussions and negotiations, he ended up telling his PR team to go fuck themselves, concretely explaining he wasn't going to bash Sasuke for the medias, nor tell them anything about their relationship or their break-up. Which put in the work the creation of the following approach; complete discretion. No declaration, no allusion, and Naruto has to "focus on his work". His private life stays private.

The blond didn't hesitate a second before signing for this version. It's perfect, for him.

It's therefore not so surprising to discover Sasuke's name in the middle of this paper stipulating what the journos can't ask him. It's logical, and it's the base of their media tactic.

Still, it's… he doesn't know. Naruto doesn't know. But seeing this, written black on white before his eyes, so _official_ , it's… it makes him uneasy.

And he feels stupid, suddenly. Stupid to feel this twinge in his chest with just reading Sasuke's name, stupid to unexpectedly feel weirdly nostalgic. He knows he shouldn't think about it, that it would result in nothing. But he can't help but undergoing this series of flashbacks, coming from before, just after the day Naruto convinced Sasuke to make their relationship public, _finally._

And he can see all these moments, when the Uchiha and him played the press, didn't face it alone, but together.

_Naruto finding a way to mention, mirthful, Sasuke's incapacity to cook anything good on_ Tonight, Konoha _after he's just been asked what it's like to make a movie with the great Jiraya._

_Sasuke, refusing to answer a reporter at the end of a game, because he's looking for Naruto into the crowd surrounding them, because the congratulations he wants are from him and him alone._

_Naruto pulling on Sasuke's hand on Suna Fashion Week red carpet to show off, proudly, his partner's tuxedo. (Sasuke glares furiously at the overexcited commentator, but still tightens his grip on Naruto's hand discreetly.)_

_Sasuke biting on his lip smugly – and ultra-sexily, according to Vogue – whilst he explains that, no, living afar from Naruto during his shooting isn't a problem. Plus, Naruto has an even deeper voice over the phone, did you know that?_

_Naruto leaning over the barrier separating the stands from the field to kiss the man who's just scored a decisive goal and who, after being submerged by his teammates, has ran over to him with a smile that still gives him goose bump to this day. (The medias elected this action 'best kiss of 2014'. It wasn't the intention.)_

_Sasuke declaring…_

Naruto stops right here, shaking his head to clear it. Shit. He's not supposed to do that.

Especially not now.

"What are you…" Probably alerted by his sudden silence, Tsunade leans over his shoulder, and quickly looks at the sheet of paper. It doesn't take long for her to put two and two together. "Naruto," she sighs.

Immediately, the Uzumaki folds the paper as if to hide it – which is stupid, and he knows it – and glances at her with half-guilty, half-accusatory eyes. Strange mix that makes her pinch her lips.

"Moegi, can you give us a moment, please?"

It's more of an order than a question. Said-young woman shifts her weight from one foot to another, looking more awkward than anything else.

"Um, yes, of course." She gets ready to move toward the door, but refrains from doing so at the last moment. "By the way Naruto, I'm sorry, but um… This also came in the mail for you, this morning."

She makes three fast steps in his direction, holds out an envelope he didn't see she had under her notes, gives him a final smile, and leaves the room half-running.

Strange.

Naruto turns the envelope between his fingers, curious, but Tsunade interrupts him.

"What are you doing exactly, brat, uh?"

"What? I—"

" _Naruto._ Do me a favour, and forget about him. Move on."

He almost feels insulted.

"But that's what I'm doing—"

"Well, do it better then, _shit._ If you react like that with a paper, what are you going to do when they're going to ask you questions live, uh?"

Caught short, Naruto shakes his head, and waves the folded sheet of paper he still has on him. "Isn't that what this is for? So nobody ask these questions?"

Sighing as if he were an idiot – which, knowing her, is probably what she thinks – Tsunade goes back to the desk where she has put her glass.

"There's a very thin line between naivety and idiocy," she answers as though she's talking to a child of five years old, instead of an adult of twenty-five. "Make sure not to cross it." She takes a sip, looks at him with a sort of weary irritation. "You know very well that most journalists don't give a shit about this paper. Especially those who are live, and who're only waiting for your reaction on the subject."

"Yeah, well, they can go fuck thems—"

"Very mature," she cuts him off for what feels like the umpteenth time. "That's what you're going to tell them, I suppose?"

Sasuke always does it, Naruto wants to respond, so why not him? The thing is that he already knows the answer. Sasuke couldn't care less about his media image; his personality doesn't matter to his career, and the fans won't boycott one of his games just because they don't like him.

It's one of the main points that has always seen them opposed. Because they never really understood each other, on this topic.

"Of course not," he ends up saying, opening the envelope in a futile attempt to distract himself. It doesn't work, and he furrows his brows in Tsunade's direction. "That being said, _excuse me_ for finding it difficult to forget overnight someone who—"

"Oh, please, it's been two months."

"And we stayed together four years and a half!" he counters immediately, feeling his voice rising. "Fuck, I have the right for some more time, no?"

He's careful not to mention the rupture in itself, which was complicated and vague. Vague is the word. Ending a relationship of almost five years the way they did is… hard. And Naruto's not sure where to stand anymore.

Can one really blame him?

Tsunade grumbles something under her breath, and Naruto's almost positive it's a curse for the Uchiha. She's never liked him; and it was mutual. Sasuke always refused to bend to her rules, and more than once disappeared with the Uzumaki on days he was supposed to be working. (His manager's always held Sasuke responsible for these escapades and, in a way, she's not wrong.) It can reasonably be said that they never got along.

"Okay," she ends up saying, clearly against her will. "Still, you'd better do something to appear more serene for the cameras."

In spite of himself, he smiles.

"I'm an actor, aren't I?"

Ha. Tsunade finally starts to slightly smile back, rolling her eyes probably for appearance's sakes. She finishes her glass in one last sip.

"A very bad actor. Mediocre."

Naruto forces himself to laugh, finally unfolding the note hidden in the envelope.

"Maybe, but who still managed to win two os…"

His voice dies in his throat, because his brain is just registering the words he's been distractedly reading.

Oh.

He turns toward Tsunade, obviously surprised by his change of expression, and sends her a flat look.

"…Well _, shit_."

 

 

.

.-.

.

**K:** _The camera's on me, yeah? You see me well?_

**Camera1:** _Okay, we're filming in 3, 2, 1…_

**K:** _Good evening, Konoha! I'm Kin, and you're watching_ Konoha Nightfall Live. _We're currently on the Hokage Avenue, hottest street in the city. Behind me, you can see the Bijuu entrance, famous and extremely swell club the likes of which, of course, we all dream to enter one day, ha-ha… And tonight, all of what Konoha counts as celebrities are showing up! It's here that Shikamaru Nara indeed chose to spend his birthday, with his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka, and everybody who's anybody has been invited! It's a—"_

**Camera1:** _Wait, move a little on the… yeah, here is perfect._

**K:** _Good? Okay, so as I was saying, it's been a real celebrity parade since seven pm. As you can see being me, fans have come in hordes to try to spot their favourite stars and take some pictures. I myself have been tempted to kidnap some of them, ah… And anyway, oh, who is it…? Ladies and Gentleman, Sasuke Uchiha is coming out of a black Mercedes, quickly followed by Neji Hyûga! Wait, we're going to try to…_

**Camera1:** _I'm following, I'm following._

**K:** _Wait, we're almost… Ah! They're gorgeous! Let me tell you that my young heart is beating like crazy. Careful, we— here's fine. Good evening, gentlemen! How are you?_

**N.H.:** _Very good._

**K:** _Let me just tell you that you look ravishing tonight. A few words for_ Konoha Nightfall Live?

**S.U.:** _Look, we don't have the time, so if you could get ou—_

**N.H.:** _What Sasuke means is that we're a bit in a hurry. We're late._

**K:** _Oh, don't worry; you're definitely not the last to arrive. So, what are you wearing tonight?_

**S.U.:** _Clothes._

**N.H.:** _Ah, he's funny, isn't he? I'm actually wearing some Lanvin, and Sasuke here—_

**S.U.:** _Some Adidas._

**N.H.:** _Sas'ke, seriously._

**K:** _I see you're trying to keep it a mystery, mm? I love it! Anyway, I think our viewers will agree that it looks incredible. By the way, Sasuke, would you like to comment on Naruto Uzumaki? You two have become the only thing magazines write about for two weeks, now!_

**N.H:** _Very clever. Good night._

**K:** _Eh, where is he— Hey, Neji wait! I… Well, excuse-me for that, dear viewers, but it seems footballers aren't in a very talkative mood, tonight. Who'd have thought? I'm starting to understand where this reputation comes fr— Oh, wait! Another car is coming! So, who's going to come out? I see that… Oh, MY GOD, it's a total scoop! They'll have to cross each other's path for the first time tonight! Are there cameras in the club? Because the newcomer in none other than—_

.

.-.

.

Everything starts with these eight words;

"Konoha, Konoha, bring us the victory, bring us…"

Sasuke stops at eight, because he's noticed they're enough for everyone in a 1,66 miles radius to recognize the Konoha supporter's song, and to join it in the next moment.

It doesn't fail. One person started it and, in a few seconds, they are seven around Sasuke to hold themselves by the shoulder, proudly bombing their torso.

"…which will make us the kings, which will—"

And that's about where Sasuke stops listening. Not that he doesn't like to hear one of his team's anthem, but it's quite different to hear it from thousands of supporters in a stadium when he can feel the sweat running down his back and the adrenaline flowing into his veins, and suffering the false version of suit-wearing drunk strangers.

The song increase in intensity, attracting the few last men still conscious around. Before Sasuke can understand what is happening, he's surrounded by twelve tall men in tuxedo. The last words ring into the air, and the group explodes in cheers, mutually hugging each other with satisfaction. Sasuke recognizes some musicians, maybe an actor, and mainly models. What a change.

The smile he gives them is tight, as the ones sober enough to have picked up on who he is turn toward him with expectation.

He raises his glass – filled with sparkling water – in an awkward attempt to show an enthusiasm he doesn't really feel.

"Yeah!" he says, and it comes out absolutely not naturally.

Fortunately for him, and as often in this kind of situation, there's not much for him to say.

"Hey, man! You're a real legend, did you know?"

"Fuck, this goal against Kusa, mate, I was _that_ close to burst into tears…"

Sasuke nods politely.

A tall blond – the Uchiha is almost positive he's seen him in a Diesel commercial – puts his hand forward with an affected air.

"It was insane to bench you for Oto. I tweeted for you!"

The brunet on his left turns wide eyes on him.

"You too?" He stretches his gazes to Sasuke, and leans forward as though to speak to him privately. "Dosu's just a fucking prick, if you want my opinion. And this tackle, man, it was genius. Pure genius."

"Oh, um… Thanks, I guess?

Sasuke's never really at ease in this kind of situations, especially when they happen in such unexpected ways. He sincerely regrets not having drank more – even if it's not really allowed. (The Diet is quite strict, in full season.)

The thing is, it's Shikamaru's Birthday, organized by none other than Ino. If it only depended on the first one, they would have probably been ten with fifteen beer packs, celebrating it in one of their flats. But since Ino was the one in charge, Sasuke finds himself in this immense privatized club, where all of Konoha's showbiz industry drink together, and pretend to be interested in one another. It's not his kind of ambiance, and it would have been more bearable if Neji hadn't abandoned him half an hour ago to go find drinks, before disappearing into the crowd. Prick.

Now, Sasuke is stuck with a group of men, probably known for one thing or another, who're talking to him about foot while clearly wasted, and who don't seem like they'll let him go anytime soon.

"Seriously, what are our chances for the Champions League?"

Sasuke plays; he doesn't do prognostics.

It's not that he's being difficult but… guys coming up to him and offering a mediocre version of 'Konoha, Konoha' can difficultly be sympathetic to his mind. (He prefers the real fans; those who sweat with him in the stadium, who wear scarves with the Leaf colours, and who puts their hands in High-five when he comes by with a radiant look. These guys, he respects them, because they are wearing hoodies, and not YSL suits.)

Saved by the one he thinks is an actor, he listens to the man giving his own point of view – he's vaguely explaining that Konoha's going to win, for sure, and seriously, have you seen the team this year? – and nods accordingly.

Sasuke's not a social creature. That's a fact.

And that's why he spends the next ten minutes watching the guys that have trapped him in his little corner as they mime their favourite football related moment, with little to no idea of how to politely excusing himself. The answer comes suddenly to him.

"Well, sirs, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to go to the bathroom," he explains neutrally.

"Oh yes, yes of course!"

"Don't mind us."

"A picture, before you leave?"

With another tight smile, Sasuke poses for a picture, surrounded by the little group, and gives back the phone. "Go Konoha!" he says as he leaves, with the same half-smile he always uses when he comes across supporters. Or whatever these guys call themselves.

He then makes a beeline for the bathrooms, catching a beaming and dancing Ino in the corner of his eyes. It's her fault, kind of. He's come for Shikamaru, not for a group of strangers who smell like luxury perfume.

Rolling his eyes – he's definitely too sober (which is obvious, because he was only allowed one beer) – he enters the bathrooms, stopping in front of the big mirrors. He's finally alone, and allows himself to sigh, as though freeing himself. Staring at his reflection, he takes a moment to appreciate the silence offered by the thick walls of the room, protecting him form the aggressive music of the club.

At least, here, he can hear himself think.

Pulling his phone from his left pocket, he creates a new text, and types Neji's name in.

' _If you really left me here alone, I'll tell Ibiki you missed Thursday's training to hang out with Tenten the whole day.'_

Which more or less translates to: _'asshole, you better not have abandoned me, or I'll find a way to make our sadistic coach beat you up'_.

Sent.

Neji really better still be here, because Sasuke absolutely doesn't want to go back there, alone in the middle of the crowd. If they have one thing in common, it's this one; they both hate these kind of media-attracting events, and generally count on each other to make it through. Therefore, if Neji—

"I knew I heard 'Konoha, Konoha'."

Sasuke startles like an idiot, freezes, and feels his breath get stuck in his throat.

The voice enters his whole body, and he shivers. It's going to be two months. He's not ready.

He turns around automatically; watches the newcomer.

The man is leaning against the door, a half-empty glass in his left hand, skin still as tan, hair still as blond. His eyes, his _fucking_ eyes, are still as blue. And are actually fixated on him.

Sasuke knows him well enough to know he's been drinking, but not enough to be completely wasted. His lips are stretched into a satisfied half-smile, and the Uchiha feels the panic invade his skull. This smile is for him.

_No shit, he's not ready, he's not ready, he's not ready, he's absolutely not ready, and fuck, he's not ready—_

"Naruto," he declares in a low voice, cutting off his inwardly distressed monologue.

In all fairness though, he's _not ready_.

The first question that comes to his mind and that he wants to ask is ' _what the fuck are you doing here?_ ', and he barely holds it. Next comes the painful realization that he should have seen it coming. It's Shikamaru's birthday; of course he (him or Ino, whatever) was going to invite Naruto. He ends up concluding that, however, they shouldn't have. And warning him would have been welcomed.

(He suddenly bitterly regrets offering the Nara this motorcycle. It's now obvious he didn't deserve anything from him.)

He's even more convinced when his ex-lover's smile widens a bit. Sasuke swallows. He knows how dangerous these smiles are.

"Sasuke," the blond answers calmly.

He doesn't look bothered, or even uncomfortable. (It's probably the alcohol. Yeah, surely.) He's just… calm. Unaffected. And it unnerves Sasuke who, as for him, can feel himself slowly breaking down under these piercing eyes he hasn't seen in two months.

Shitty diet.

He _definitely_ should have emptied at least one vodka bottle to face… this.

Fact is, the Uchiha doesn't want to talk now. He wants to go really _far away_ , really _quickly_. The other fact is that Naruto's blocking the door. And Sasuke would rather hang himself than take a step closer to him.

Dilemma.

"You look…" Naruto does a vague gesture with the hand holding his glass in his direction. "Good." Another pause. "Yeah, you look good."

The Uzumaki couldn't have come up with a worse sentence. He can't be aware of it, though, because Sasuke quickly hides the small cringe deforming his lips for a second.

He doesn't really know what to say. So he answers just as stupidly.

"You too… I guess?"

It sounds like a question, and the Uchiha wants to punch himself. Twice. (Maybe punch Naruto too, because he's the one who just surprised him with such a situation when he's not ready.)

He sighs; it's awkward. Mainly because it looks like he's the only one really feeling uneasy, since the blond facing him is still smiling so calmly.

"You know—"

"I didn't know you were here," Sasuke hurries to say, cutting Naruto off without really meaning to, and with a dryer tone than anticipated.

It's not an accusation, but Naruto must take it as one. He seems confused.

"Oh I… it's Shika's birthday, you know. I wasn't going to miss it." He furrows his eyebrows for a moment. "I thought you were in Kiri, for a match."

Apparently, _Naruto_ has thought about the eventuality of crossing his path. (And had also estimated it to be very low, apparently.) Sasuke has trouble understanding how he could even forget about this eventuality. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Inspiration. Expiration.

"I took a plane this morning. Missed the training. I go back tomorrow. The, um… the match is on Thursday."

Naruto nods gently, smiling again. Sasuke finds himself unable to look away.

"Good luck?"

The brunet frankly doesn't know what comes over him as he raises a fist with a;

"Go Konoha, yeah!"

He feels stupid. At least, it pulls a laugh out of Naruto.

"Yeah, go Konoha. Do us proud."

"I'll try."

"And you'll succeed."

In spite of himself, Sasuke has to stifle a small smile. He tries to be serious, to forget that this situation is ridiculous, and is happening too soon. The failure is real. He shakes his head to clear it, and points to the door.

"Well, this was… nice. But I have to go find Neji—"

He takes a step toward Naruto, and the door, when the latter suddenly straightens.

"No, no— wait! Wait, I wanted to talk to you, I have a… um."

Sasuke bites down on his lip and sighs, raising his eyes on the blond energumen with difficulty to face him. He raises an eyebrow, and Naruto looks frozen for a second as he stares stupidly. Then he shakes his head, and his free hand comes to scratch the back of his neck.

"I wanted to say that it's good that you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

It's perfectly normal to feel nervous, Sasuke thinks as he feels his heart beat stupidly harder at the words. After all, two months without a sentence, and suddenly Naruto needs to talk to him? Perfectly normal.

(Shit. He's not ready. What does this _dobe_ want to talk about?)

"Ah."

Surprisingly, Naruto looks amused, and pinches his lips to hide his growing smile.

" _Ah_ , indeed." He's making fun of him, Sasuke can feel it, but he doesn't feel strong enough to snap at him. He wants to know what the Uzumaki has to say. He wants to leave. "So, the thing is, Moegi gave me a letter the day before yesterday."

Ah.

"Ah," he says again, because the blond is watching him as though he is waiting for a particular reaction.

Sasuke's a bit confused; Naruto explains.

"Yeah, and I opened it, obviously. And there was, um… there was the season pass." Pause. "For all the League's matches?"

Sasuke's not going to lie: he stops working for a moment, caught off guard.

It takes him exactly thirty-six _long_ seconds to understand what he's hearing.

Then he remembers.

Five years ago, before they even were properly together, Naruto had explained that he never missed a Konoha game, and him and the team were _for life_. Sasuke had replied that he didn't need to play the faithful fan to impress him, and that he didn't care if Naruto liked football or not. Miffed, the latter had immediately gone look for his pass card to all Konoha's home games, throwing it to his head with a ' _Ah! Look at that and tell me again if I'm a fake-fan, bastard!_ '. (Sasuke had paused, stared at the card, and laughed stupidly before calling him a ' _moron_ ', and leaving him.)

Their relationship developing quickly, Sasuke had ended up offering him the privileged pass for 'special guests', which guarantied a free access to the matches at the beginning of a season.

He's signed the last one four months ago.

So why _now_? Why does the Uzumaki receive his pass _now_ , when they're already four games in the season? And – above all –, why is he coming to talk to him about it?

In a bathroom, moreover.

Sasuke really doesn't want to look annoyed. But he knows an aggravated twitch is already moving his left eyebrow.

"What's the question, exactly?" he asks, irritated despite himself without knowing why.

Naruto looks surprised for a second, and furrows his brows.

"Oh, well, it's just that… I didn't know if you wanted me to have it. Anymore. Wanted me to come, in fact."

They look at each other, and Sasuke sincerely hesitates between laughing and sighing. He opts for the second option – obviously – but can't help himself from feeling empty nonetheless. Did it really come to… this?

"This is stupid," he answers, and this time his annoyance is clear in his voice. He looks right into the actor's eyes. "Naruto. You love football. You really think I'm gonna keep you from going to matches because, what, we're not…" He searches for his words, takes a deep breath. "Because we're not together anymore? It's stupid," he repeats, until an idea starts to form in his mind. It's unimaginable, but it suddenly bothers him. "…or maybe it troubles you that I'm there?"

"No-no, of course not!" the blond hurries to deny. "You're the one being stupid, S'uke, if you think that."

"I don't."

"Me neither."

"Good then."

" _Good_."

Sasuke doesn't understand what he's feeling, doesn't want to analyse it, and knows only one thing; he needs to leave. Naruto has shifted next to the lavabos, and the Uchiha feels this is his chance to finally leave the room. He takes another step in the door's direction, but the blond is apparently not finished.

"How… How are you, Sasuke?"

The footballer pauses at that, and stops moving. He doesn't know what just made him freeze; the words, or the tone. Probably both.

Naruto's not smiling anymore, and pins him with an expression entirely too honest and vulnerable to his taste.

Fuck. Sasuke knew he wasn't ready.

The problem is, he doesn't know how to answer that. He doesn't even know the answer himself. _How do you think I'm doing?_ That's what he wants to tell him. He wants to erase the expression on Naruto's face.

Instead, he opts for a half-lie.

"Good, I'm good." He bites his lip and, because he can't help himself, looks back at Naruto. "And… and you?"

He realizes the importance of the question's answer only once it's been asked. And suddenly, it's like he _physically_ needs to know. Despite his wanderings, he knows he can't really trust the tabloids on Naruto's well being.

They've never been apart for more than 72 hours in five years (They were always in contact, at the very least by telephone, for longer periods). He hasn't seen him in two months.

He _has to_ know how he is.

In front of him, Naruto sighs, and puts his glass next to the lavabos. It's only now that Sasuke realizes he looks tired.

(He wants to hug him.)

(Denies it.)

(Realizes the following; it's not his job to do it anymore.)

The thing is, Naruto has always been too honest after two drinks. This night isn't an exception, because Sasuke doesn't doubt an instant the veracity of his words when he finally answers with;

"I don't know."

He closes his eyes. Naruto resumes;

"I… it's weird, S'uke."

"I know," he replies automatically, and then doesn't know if he should scold or congratulate himself for the quiet admission.

The Uzumaki leans back against the lavabos, hands resting against the counter, and stares at the ground.

"No, I—" He winces, as though trying to find his words. He ends up succeeding, and looks up to the frozen brunet in the middle of the bathrooms. "I'm not used to it, I think. To being… you know."

Sasuke stays silent, and avoids his gazes.

He knows.

He knows, because he has had to handle waking up alone for two months, now. Has to handle falling asleep without anyone by his side. Not having anyone to share his day with. Not receiving any criticism on his disastrous cooking. Not having a presence with him in the shower, passionate in the morning, tender when it's after a particularly rough training. Not having these stupid little texts when he's away for a match. Nor these orange post-its when he wakes up alone at home. (There's always a note on them. Sasuke never told anyone he kept them in the last drawer of his nightstand.)

He knows, because he has had to handle not having Naruto in his life for two months.

He's as silent as a grave. He doesn't feel well. Doesn't know what he's supposed to say.

"I miss you," Naruto ends up declaring, very softly, staring intently.

_He's not ready_.

His heart very clearly misses a beat, and he, he—

Suddenly, the bathrooms' door opens, two talking men entering the room, destroying the atmosphere in one second.

Naruto doesn't pay them any attention, and keeps on staring at Sasuke, who's completely caught off guard. It's not possible. Not now. He has to—

"I've got to go," he mumbles under his breath, and walks head down toward the door.

Everything is calculated so that Naruto can't intercept him and, once he's outside, he sinks into the crowd.

_I miss you._

Shit, _shit_.

To him, tonight's started with eight words. It ends with these three.

.

.-.

.

Naruto's a moron. But that, he already knew.

When he comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later – the two guys apparently wanted to make conversation with him – he realizes he's forgotten his glass inside.

He stifles a laugh despite himself, and walks to the bar.

"A whisky. Dry, please."

Usually, he's more the kind to ask for big and colourful cocktails, always attracting his friends jokes – _you can't be gayer than that, 'Ruto_ – but he's not in the mood.

'Cause he's a moron.

What the fuck did he just do, seriously?

Suddenly, as he's accepting the drink the barman is giving him without his usual smile, he feels a hand on the small of his back, and a body next to his.

"Hey, you're doing alright?"

Shikamaru's voice is almost worried, and Naruto swallows a mouthful of whisky that burns his throat. He gives him a smile that is nothing but false – doesn't even know why he tries it with one of his closest friends.

"Perfectly fine," he answers.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbles, before nodding to the barman to obtain the same drink as his friend. "What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

The man at his side puts his hand away, and sits on the stool on his left. He accepts his drink with another polite nod, and starts watching him.

"I just saw Sasuke."

Because he's a moron, Naruto immediately snaps his head around to look throughout the club, stupidly trying to see black hair or—

"…He's gone, Naruto."

No jokes. The blond empties his drink bottoms up, and asks for another. It's stupid, because he's going to have to wake up at five o'clock, and he's promised Tsunade to be presentable for the series of interviews awaiting. But since he's a moron, he doesn't care. He gives an empty smile to Shikamaru.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me."

A hand comes up to touch his hair, shaking them gently.

"If it makes you feel better," Shikamaru resumes, eyes fixated somewhere up his skull, "he just had the time to catch Neji and threaten me with promises of painful deaths. They took the backdoor."

Naruto only catches one thing, and throws an unimpressed look at his friend, as the barman places his second drink on the counter.

"You clearly deserve it." He rolls his eyes. " _Shit_ , Shika. Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

The man shrugs, and drinks. "I wanted both of you to be here."

And that's how Naruto realizes that it's the musician's birthday, and they're currently at the bar of a club where everyone's having fun behind them. Shikamaru's place is in the middle of the crowd, not at his sides having to cheer him up.

Well.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I don't want… Don't spend your night like this. Go have fun. I'll handle myself. 'M going to go home soon, anyway."

Shikamaru shakes his head and rolls his eyes, before giving him a nudge.

"Oh, please. It's not my kind of ambiance, anyway."

In spite of himself, Naruto smiles, and nudges back.

"Seriously, what was Ino thinking?" he wonders aloud with a knowing wink, and Shikamaru answers by sticking his tongue out.

He turns around on his stool, leaning his back against the bar, glass in hand, and watches the dancing and laughing people behind them.

"She wanted to make me happy. 'M not going to complain."

Naruto bites on his lip.

"You two are cute."

Shikamaru gives him a sideway glance, and his smile diminishes. "You want to talk about it?"

Ha. Talk about it. About what? About him being a moron? Maybe about the fact that an hour ago, he froze when hearing his favourite supporter song, saw Sasuke trapped by a group of drunk guys, was transfixed by this surreal vision (Sasuke was here, _fuck_ ), emptied his drink before laughing in front of the evident unease of his ex-boyfriend instead of suffering the shock he was feeling, and didn't hesitate a moment before following him to the bathroom as soon as he could? Yeah, let's talk about that. Naruto hides a depreciatory smile in his second glass as he finishes it.

"No." He thinks his voice is firm but, still, he can't help but add against his will; "I told him I missed him."

Which was moronic. Naruto knows that, now.

Immediately, Shikamaru sighs.

"Naruto, you can't… _you_ 're the one who left."

"I _know_ ," the blond replies instantly, and he shakes his head. "That's why I don't want to talk about it." For himself, he adds; "I'm a bit drunk."

This is pathetic. He has to move.

He stands up from his own stool under Shikamaru's calculating eyes. Turning toward the man, he hugs him, and the brunet hugs back with a protective strength that just makes him feel good.

"Happy Birthday, Shika," he mumbles against him. "Sorry for that."

"Stop, you don't have to—"

Naruto pulls back, and gives him a calm smile.

"We still on for the day after tomorrow? I need to go find Kiba, and then we're going to go."

Shikamaru licks his lips, and vaguely kicks him from his stool. It means ' _I'm letting it go for now, but we're not finished'._ He makes an indefinable gesture toward the front door. "Leave from here, and try not to create a riot."

The Uzumaki tries not to think about how it's clever, because the paparazzi at the front must have seen Sasuke and him come separately, and now they'll have the certitude that at least they didn't leave together. He _loves_ his friends, because each in their own way, they watch over him.

"Ha, don't worry. You know us."

As Naruto is finally walking away, he hears Shikamaru's voice again above the music.

"I do know you, that's the problem!"

Naruto flips him the bird, and sinks into the crowd.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was long. Hope you enjoyed that, and do tell me if it's worth it for me to keep translating it (; xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't really expect anything, so thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It means a lot, really (; Since I decidedly have too much time on my hands, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! (And I apologize in advance for every mistakes you can find - and I'm sure there're many) (:

  


  


**UZUMAKI-UCHIHA: A DESCENT INTO HELL!**

_It's not a secret for anyone;_ the place to be _last Sunday was Shikamaru Nara's twenty-six birthday, and the huge party celebrating it. (By the way, Happy Birthday again, Shika! Our team's thinking of you!). Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha probably got the memo because – and take a seat, because this is gonna get interesting – for the first time since even before their break-up, the two exes found themselves at the same place! Better yet, their car happened to arrive five minutes apart. Coincidence? Unfortunately, it's impossible to know what occurred behind closed doors… Naruto was photographed leaving the Bijuu Club with Kiba Inuzuka, but there were no signs of Sasuke. How did our ex-lovebirds handle the reunion, then?_

_Come here, we'll tell you everything!_

_According to several sources present at the party and who wish to stay anonymous, there were no embraces… more the contrary, in fact. One of them claims there was some good old insults-exchange, and another supports this version, thus explaining the Uzumaki's early departure. The latter, hurt by the footballer's behaviour, chose to leave prematurely. Apparently, the reconciliation isn't for today… Something tell us you'll have to change some of your ways, Sasuke, if you want to get back with your blond!_

_._

.-.

.

 

"Kamizuki, you're gonna have to stop this fucking ball at least once, or I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass it will be visible every time you open your big fucking loudmouth!"

"But Coach—"

Izumo doesn't have the time to defend himself properly, and is interrupted at the same moment his coach choses to unload his anger in a shoot that scores right into the man's chest. He falls backward.

"Hey, at least he stopped it," Neji comments soberly, pulling a low laugh out of Sasuke and Gaara.

The three players are sitting in the grass, sweaty, and watch with an unhidden pleasure Coach Ibiki as he humiliates Izumo Kamizuki, freshly arrived from Konoha. Their match against Kiri is supposed to be tomorrow, but their usual goalie got hurt the day before, therefore explaining the sudden arrival of the player. A player who's visibly not used to training with a force of nature such as Ibiki.

"Ouch," Sasuke winces – while stifling a laugh – as their Coach crossly walks to the cages, and gives a violent slap to the substitute goalkeeper's head.

Izumo looks like he's on the verge of fainting, and it seems obvious that he's wondering if playing for Konoha is worth this kind of treatment.

Welcome to the club, Sasuke thinks. (Then he chuckles inwardly at his pun.)

"We're in deep shit for tomorrow," Gaara adds, a mocking smile etched on his lips. "If _that_ is the only barrier between the ball and our cages, praying for a miracle is the only thing left to do."

"Kamizuki's the one praying for a miracle right now. Look."

The comment pulls another myriad of low snickers out of them, which consequentially attracts Ibiki's attention. The three players freeze, their coach's gazes managing to send them hateful lightnings all the way across the field.

"Excuse me, ladies, but are you currently on holidays?"

Neji and Sasuke lets out a small, unconvinced 'no', that transforms Ibiki's eyes into true missiles. Gaara doesn't even try to appear guilty.

"Exactly! So you're gonna start to move your whiny little asses again, and get back to work, instead of having this goddamn tea party over here! I want five laps around the stadium, and no later than now!" he yells, spit coming out of his mouth, and even the rest of the team who was tranquilly passing the ball around startles at the interjection.

Grumbling under their breaths, and with the expression of children caught with both hands in the cookie jar, they stand up in a fluid and synchronic move, quickly increasing the rhythm of their steps to start jogging.

"Ibiki's always been an asshole, but this week just takes the cake," Neji grouses almost bitterly between two breaths, in the middle of the two other players.

"Hn."

"Please. We just tied against Iwa, and just when we're going to compensate, we lose our goalkeeper." Gaara rolls his eyes up, lengthening his stride slightly to increase their rhythm. His lips stretch into a small smirk. "Besides, Uchiha only plays every other matches, now."

"Shut up, Sabaku."

"He's right," Neji pipes in, a grin as mocking as Gaara's in his voice. "You're gonna replay us the scene with Oto, or you've decided to calm down?"

Sasuke raises his eyes heavenward, unamused.

Nobody wants to let go of that story, seriously. Besides, it was last season. And—

"Dosu deserved it."

Neji chokes on a small laugh.

"Still. He lost two teeth."

The memory of the Oto player's bloody face lightens Sasuke's mood, and he pinches his lips to keep his smile from growing.

"Not my fault the guy couldn't handle some dribbles in passing."

This time, Gaara lets out a real chuckle.

"Some dribbles? Man, you tackle me like that, and I won't wait for the referee's decision to beat your pretty face up."

Amused, Sasuke slows down a little, turning toward the redhead with a teasing sneer.

"Oh, because you think you can manage even that much?"

Gaara offers him a real, provocative smile.

"I don't just think it, I _know_ it."

The Uchiha, raising a derisive eyebrow, rotates on himself to run in front of Gaara. Meeting his green eyes, he punches him lightly in the shoulder, challenging him to play. The redhead isn't his friend for nothing and, two minutes later, their organized jogging transforms into a small fight on the ground, and they find themselves rolling over in the freshly cut grass of the pitch.

"Ok, downtime, you dicks," Neji exclaims, visibly attempting not to let himself softening thanks to the stupidity of his teammates. "I do _not_ want to stay here after training because of your little ass—"

The end of his sentence dies in his throat, at about the same time his legs are tackled by Gaara's.

"Fuck Ibiki," the latter cheers, before pushing Sasuke on the left to lie down on the grass.

"Hn," nods the Uchiha. "Shut up, Neji," he then adds with a smile, when seeing the central defender opening his mouth, probably to lecture them again.

Said-Hyûga rolls his eyes, sighing, and lets himself fall down at their side, head turned to the sky.

"You guys are the worst."

Neither of them denies the affirmation, and the three players stay here for a moment, listening to each other's breathing, tranquilly lying on the grass. They're too far from Ibiki to hear him if he has anything to say and, anyway, he's probably too busy victimizing their new goalie to care.

Because his eyes are closed, his mind empty, Sasuke misses the short exchange of looks between his two friends. Gaara is the first one to talk.

"Since we're here, Uchiha, you're gonna talk about what happened the other night?"

The brunet's eyelids snap open in an instant and, this time, he doesn't miss the nudge Neji gives the redhead. Both sit up, and Sasuke feels scrutinized.

He glares at the Hyûga.

"You can never shut up, can you?"

The latter shrugs, but his eyes are shining with a light glimmer of guilt. Much too light for Sasuke's tastes, though.

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me out of Shika's party. Don't come and complain when there are questions after."

Sasuke's voice, when he answers, is full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, 'cause you looked like you were having the time of your life, when I found you."

"That's not the issue."

"Well, yes it is, 'cause you're the one who _abandon_ —"

"Oh, not that again, please. I told you I was sorry!"

"Yeah, _that again_ , 'cause—"

"Eh, _who gives a fuck_ about that?" Gaara cuts off in the middle of their stupid debate. "That's not what I want to know."

Ah, because there's something he wants to know? The brunet gives him an arrogant look.

"Heard you saw Naruto." The redhead smirks snidely, and Sasuke rolls his eyes. "So, did you fuck like rabbits in the toilets, or was it like; 'I was right to leave you, you look like shit?"

Classy. Very classy.

Most people perpetuates this myth of Gaara as a taciturn boy of very few words, cold, without any emotions – to be honest, they're not completely wrong. Only, they don't know that once the redhead considers you worthy of himself and his trust (something ridiculously hard to win, Sasuke knows, and they probably only get along because they're so alike), another part of his personality comes out. That of a young, mocking man, with sadistic tendencies and a debatable humour. With sometimes a little bit of kindness – _very_ occasionally.

As a matter of fact, Neji reacts immediately at the question by nudging Gaara again, harshly this time. (The Sabaku, well… he apparently couldn't care less.)

"Shit, Gaara. We said we were going to do this _softly_ , and with _diplomacy_. Do I have to spell it for you, or what?" he asks, an outraged accent in his voice.

In spite of himself, Sasuke chokes on a small chuckle. His friends are ludicrous.

"Better spell it to Sas'ke. He doesn't know these words either."

Sasuke stops laughing.

"Fuck you."

Gaara raises his non-existing eyebrows, and offers him a smile torn with a smug curve.

"That doesn't really answer my first question."

"What if I don't want to answer it, your stupid question?"

Neji puts a hand on his shoulder, and applies a small pressure. It's probably supposed to be reassuring, and it somehow appeases the brunet.

"You know it's not good to keep everything to yourself. It was already four days ago, Sasuke," he tells him gently. "Worse, it was already two months ago. We never said anything, never asked."

"…so maybe it's time for you to get your shit together and talk, now," Gaara resumes without any subtlety, and Neji glares at him. "What?" the redhead retorts. "He's not a goddam kid, stop sparing him."

A part of Neji must accept this reasoning, for he squeezes Sasuke's shoulder one last time before letting it go. The latter sighs, and straightens to sit up. He automatically starts to plucks out grass blades with his fingers.

"We saw each other," he ends up saying. "He was drunk. It was awkward. End of story."

He instantly raises his head up when he hears an exaggerated clap of hands, and sees Gaara applauding with all the sarcasm in the world. Neji's lips are pinched.

"Wow, that was particularly touching," the forward comments with a low voice, and even the Hyûga doesn't make any reproach this time.

Sasuke is annoyed. "What else d'you want me to say?"

After all, not much else happened.

_(I miss you, I miss you, I miss you—)_

Oh shit.

No, not _again._

These words had resonated around in the Uchiha's head during the seventy-two hours that followed his meeting with Naruto. He had finally succeeded in making them shut up – or at least in ignoring them completely. He's got an important match, tomorrow. It's _really_ not the moment for the litany to start playing again in his skull.

"Maybe the truth," Gaara retorts soberly. He looks a bit more serious. "You two have no business being apart, and it seems obvious to me that you both know it. You love him, he loves you, and I don't see what's so complicated about it."

Sasuke clenches his jaw. Naruto apparently sees a lot better what's so complicated about it, _as for him_.

Truthfully, he understands where this little discourse is coming from. Gaara has only known them together; for him, it's always been _Naruto and Sasuke_ from the moment he was transferred to Konoha, three years ago, and him and the Uchiha realized they had a bit more than 'just a little' in common. He had immediately bonded with Naruto by extension and even if he won't admit it, Sasuke knows their break-up had… shaken him.

Still, Sasuke can't afford to think like that.

"Believe me," he says as he directs his attention toward the grass, and his voice is filled with a sort of bitterness he can't control, "we're not together anymore for a reason."

"Which is?" Neji asks right away.

And when the Uchiha's eyes glance up at him, his two friends are staring at him with wariness for one, and expectation for the other.

"You never really told us," the defender adds.

This is true.

Sasuke realizes it suddenly.

He doesn't really know why, but he never told anyone about the whys and hows of their break-up. (Except for Itachi and Kakashi. Mainly because the first one is the one Sasuke ran to immediately after their separation, and his bodyguard was the one to drive him to his brother. He trusts them whole-heartedly.)

He doesn't really know what Naruto did on his side – it's not like they talked about it – but he reasons he must not have hold on too much information. Emotionally speaking, he's always been a lot more open than Sasuke, something that doesn't surprise many people in general.

Apparently, though, he didn't go into details on the subject with Gaara and Neji. Because, yes, his teammates still see a lot of the actor. They may be Sasuke's friends first, but the latter wasn't going to keep them from hanging out with Naruto only because he couldn't anymore.

Maybe it's time, Sasuke tells himself.

It's always done Naruto a lot of good to open up and to 'vent' to his friends, like he says. Why wouldn't it work for him?

He watches as his two friends keep on staring at him, and mechanically stops from churning the dirt under his fingers.

Without really realizing what he's doing, Sasuke shrugs; opens his mouth.

And he tells.

 

.

.-.

.

 

"Naruto. Naruto. Uzumaki. Naruto. Naruto. Oi. _Uzumaki_. You cunt, eh!"

"What the— Oi!"

Kiba would love to believe that it's his sweet voice that finally attracted his best friend's attention while he was busy consulting his DVD reserve with extreme concentration, but he knows it's not. It's the punch he just threw right into his chest that did the job.

"Fuck, Kiba, it hurts!"

(Barely, but still. The Uzumaki's not supposed to encourage this friend-brutalisation.)

Naruto kneads the skin where he's just been hit with an exaggeratedly outraged expression and, unfortunately, the Inuzuka doesn't look a bit guilty. He throws him a diva glance.

"How brutal can you be?" he scolds in a falsely affected and feminine voice, and Kiba lets out an unexpected burst of laughter.

"How stupid can you be?" he replies immediately, amused despite himself.

Naruto shakes his fingers near his eyes, and pinches his lips, pressing them forward with a _smooching_ sound.

"Honey, you know very well that our marriage counsellor thinks that these kind of comments really don't help with my _terrible_ lack of confidence," Naruto comments, in his best imitation of Oto's pompous accent.

It must work, because Kiba is rolling on the floor laughing, before he sits up to attack his best friend in a stupid fight they never win.

"Oh shit," he lets out, breathless. "You killed me."

Naruto gives him a carnal smile, and drapes himself in his blanket.

"That was the intention. _Loverrr_."

"Stop," Kiba snickers, "shit, you look stupid like that."

Naruto slaps his hand in a very burlesque gesture.

"Kibaaaa. My lack of confidence. _Try to make an effort._ "

It starts the Inuzuka again, and Naruto joins him in his laughing fit. He's had interviews all morning – _again_ – and has obtained his first free afternoon in three weeks. Kiba being on a tour break, he didn't hesitate a second before making him come over. They're thus sitting on the floor, in front of the Uzumaki's huge flat screen, trying to pick a movie. Naruto has insisted, and has spent the last ten minutes examining DVD after DVD, as if they were particularly hard things to decipher.

Bored out of his mind, Kiba has decided to capture his attention; which he now has.

"Have you picked anything yet?"

Naruto shakes his head, sitting back to show the eight DVDs he's preselected. _Eight_. He gazes down at their covers with the same concentration as before, before grumbling under his breath;

"I'm still hesitating."

Kiba lets out a huge sigh, and mimes hanging himself.

"Oh, for Christ's Sake. Why don't we watch… um, I don't know…" He ignores the boxes held by Naruto, and prefers gazing up at the filled shelf, looking for inspiration, until his eyes lighten up. He takes a movie in his hands, and waves it in the blond's head who backs off, afraid. "Oh, can we watch _Jinchuuriki_?"

Naruto glares at him, and almost tears the DVD away from him.

" _No_."

Kiba leans back and grins, waggling his eyebrows.

"You know it's a goddam good movie, right?"

"I do."

The Inuzuka puts a finger in his ear to bother him, and Naruto twists his neck trying to escape. The brunet takes his most innocent voice;

"Then why don't you want to watch it?"

"Because—" Naruto slaps the hand away, hand that just tried to titillate his ear again. " _Fuck_ , stop that Kiba, or I swear to God I'll— Besides, I've already seen it."

"False," his friend declares with a futile joy, and the Uzumaki rolls his eyes.

"I _played_ in it, it's the same."

"False again! It's not the same!"

"…Shut up."

"You do know that you're missing a lot of good fucking movies, what with your desire not to watch yourself on screen? _Jinchuuriki_ , _Kyubi_ _1_ and the _2 nd_ of course, and fuck… _Nukenin._ Man, I came a million times when I saw it."

Naruto laughs despite himself.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you."

Of course, Kiba punches him, with an affectionate ' _shut the fuck up_ '.

"D'you think they'll do another movie after this one?"

"It's confidential, you know that."

To be truthful, he has no idea. _Nukenin_ is somewhat recent; it's not even out in DVD yet. If they ever decide to make a sequel, it's not for now. (God knows Naruto'd like it, though. He loved playing in it.)

He suddenly realizes the Inuzuka has just completely distracted him.

"Oh, well, fuck that. It's pissing me off. I don't want to watch a movie anymore," he abruptly declares, as his eyes look disdainfully at the eight DVDs. He's been meditating on which to pick for half an hour and, honestly, he's over it. (He's aware he's just being difficult.)

"You serious?"

"Completely. Let's do something else."

Kiba is visibly preparing to bash his head in, when his phone vibrates under a notification noise. He takes it out of his pocket to glance at it.

"You realize you just made me wait for a goddam _hour_ and it's all for noth—" He suddenly cuts himself off, his face changing expressions in a second. "Holy shit! Konoha-Kiri's on tonight, I totally forgot! Fuck the movies, you're right! We have to watch it, man! We have to… um."

The impulsive enthusiasm disappears as impulsively as he raises his eyes on a frozen Naruto.

"Or— or not," he rectifies immediately, wincing internally. "We can, err… do something else. Yeah, something else sounds great." He cringes. "Sorry, I forgot for a minute."

Naruto raises his hands in defence.

"No, no, don't worry, it's, um… normal. Doesn't bother me."

"It was stupid anyway— wait, _what_? It doesn't bother you?"

Kiba looks confused. Naruto can understand why.

(The first and last time his best friend turned the TV on on a match six days after the break-up, the Uzumaki had started yelling the note 'la' with all he had, hands covering his ears and eyes closed, before throwing three cushions at the flat screen. Then Akamaru at his master's head. So, yeah, maybe they did empty seven beers each before – eight and a half for Naruto, in fact. It didn't stop Kiba from refusing to forgive him for the horrible moment. Drunk or not.)

The blond shrugs, and offers an almost embarrassed smile.

"Honestly, I… miss it, a bit?" He says it as if it were a question. "It's stupid, isn't it? I'm not gonna stop watching football because he plays, right?"

Kiba's lips are pressed together, and his eyes are empty. "I guess not…" he slowly articulates.

Naruto straightens up, and nods.

"Besides, he said it didn't bother him. He said, and I quote; 'it's stupid'. So I'm in my right, technically. True?"

Kiba finally seems to get out of his trans-like state.

"Wait a sec… You refused to watch a _football match_ because you thought you didn't have the right? What, you were waiting for his authorisation?"

"No, not exactly, but… a little bit?"

Naruto gives him a glance full of hope. Kiba stifles a mocking laugh, and restarts their eternal debate.

"How stupid can you be, _seriously_."

The Uzumaki punches him in the shoulder, and shakes his hair.

"Almost as much as you," he assures. "Almost."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**Konoha: is the victory still possible?**

**@Akimichi09:** _Zapped on garden TV on the thirtieth minute. Don't want to watch this collective suicide live._

**@TeamKonoForever:** _Is it me or did Kamizuki managed to ruin our chances in only one match? Not that the rest of the team are better… #Let'sGoHome #WhatTheFuckMorino #Disappointed_

**@SabakuFanNumberOne:** _I'm gonna go dig myself a grave and hide in it. The team should do the same. But they can all go to the communal graves, for all I care. Bunch of dicks. #Let'sGoHome #WhereCanIBuyAShovel?_

**@BestSupporter21:** _Thanks to @Ibiki_Morino and @Izumo_Kamizuki for ruining my passion for footie. At least @Gaara_Sabaku was here to score one goal, which will probably be the last of the Season…_

**@TeamHyûgaUchiha:** _It was worth the trip, that's for sure. #Let'sGoHome #EndoftheLeague #Let'sGoPlayWithTheAmateurs_

(Source: Twitter)

**So what happened?**

This _is only a short summary of the vitriolic fans' reactions after yesterday's defeat. Many of them, disappointed, went back home heads down. Kiri's victory (4-1) really embarrasses our team, although it had started so well and fed our hopes for the Champions League Cup. Indeed, the hashtag #Let'sGoHome was trending all night in the Fire Country, while supporters claimed they wouldn't go and see the next match. The rematch will exceptionally take place next Friday in… Kiri again. (The Leaf Stadium still being under renovation for the next two weeks). Needless to say, prognostics aren't in our favour. Not only will the match be an away game again, but Ibiki Morino also announced the maintenance of substitute goalkeeper Kamizuki, whose last night performance wasn't impressive. So, will we be able to bounce back, or should we already write us off the lists of competitors?_

_To re-watch the match online, meet us on www.footlive ko/konoha-kiri/championsleague2015/FR947KC2_

 

.

.-.

.

 

 _Fourteen Missed Calls:_ **Anko M.** (6) **, Itachi** (2) **, The Dobe** (3) **, SUI &KARIN **(1) **, Mom** (2) **.**

Sasuke has been staring at the small notification for twenty-four minutes now.

Yes, he's pathetic.

He just can't comprehend what he's seeing. Because he only sees one thing.

Naruto has tried to call him?

He's already wondered if there's been a mistake – after all, they're quite common – but _three_ seems like a bit of a high number to be a simple error. No, the Uzumaki really tried to reach him.

Stupidly, he turns around and his eyes sweep over the room, as though to check if maybe there's still stuff belonging to the blond here, that he would have forgotten. Then, he actually recalls he's still in his hotel room in Kiri, which— Fuck. What the hell does Naruto want to do with him?

Frankly, he's not in the mood. He's just spent the night locked into Water Country's biggest stadium lockers, being yelled at by his coach. The situation couldn't be more ridiculous; seeing eleven tall and strong athletes shrivel on their bench because of one man doesn't say much about their pride.

But one should bear in mind that the latter had been well stepped over, last night. Between being booed by thousands of supporters – Kiri's _and_ their own – and spending an entire match being…

 _Shit, the match…_ Has Naruto seen it?

Is that why he's calling?

The Uchiha brings his knees closer to his chest on his bed, and puts his head between his legs. He sighs. (Reminds himself that, yes, the door is locked and nobody can barge in and see him in such a pitiful position.)

Usually, he'd be with Gaara and Neji playing GTA or something to change their minds, but they each needed some alone time today, after the night they had. Too disgusted. Nauseated thanks to their deplorable performance.

Last night was a true humiliation. Their line of defence was never in place – even Neji wasn't as focused as usual –, the cages were… Let's just say Kamizuki wasn't any help _at all_. They started with too much confidence, and were put back into place in the worst way possible. Even Gaara's goal was only the result of a lucky but lazy action – really nothing to reassure themselves with. And Sasuke…

Sasuke was absent. All over the pitch, unfocused, _useless_ almost. Playing so badly doesn't happen to him that often. It was like somebody else had taken over his body; he heard Ibiki's shouts on the pitch – _Fuck Uchiha, place yourself, attack, move your goddam ass from here, make a fucking pass_ – and couldn't register them correctly.

The only thing he heard was _I miss you, I miss you, I miss you._

He had managed to put his meeting with Naruto aside, but his discussion with Neji and Gaara had… put everything at the front of his mind again. Wired his brain on Naruto-Naruto-Naruto. And he'd sometimes surprised himself as he looked at the stands, or glanced at the cameras wondering; 'can he see me, right now?'

According to the missed calls, yes, he could.

Sasuke raises his head, and stares again at the small notification on his phone, brows furrowed.

He'll call his mother back tomorrow – already knows what she's going to say anyway. ('You were brilliant, Sasuke, as usual, do not worry, your father and I are really proud, and you'll bounce back eventually, you'll see, and—' Well.) Suigetsu and Karin can wait too. They're currently on Holidays on some Island Sasuke doesn't remember the name of, and are probably calling to stay in touch. The Uchiha doubts they've watched the match.

Anko, as for her, can go fuck herself. Six calls? Seriously? He already knows what she wants too. That he goes out, shows his face in some bars or clubs, and looks like he's having _fun_. It's the same old story every time they lose an important game. Prove that it's not the end of the world and, oh, look at Sasuke Uchiha! He's not letting it get to him, he's going out, everything's fine!

He _really_ isn't in the mood.

Naruto, now… what the hell does he _want_?

Sasuke doesn't want to ponder it any longer.

Rolling his eyes, he slides his thumb against his phone, unlock it, and press 'call back'.

Someone answers on the third dial tone.

" _Sasuke_ ," a low voice says.

"Yo."

A small pause.

" _…How are you?_ "

Sighing for the umpteenth time, the brunet let himself fall back against the mattress, gazing up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. How does one feel after being ran over by a tank?"

The shadow of an amused laugh.

" _Usually, not really good_."

The answer is easy.

"Okay. Then I'm not feeling really good."

A small approving noise.

" _That's quite normal. You played like shit._ " Pause. _"I was a bit ashamed, to be truthful. As much for you as for me, in fact._ "

Strangely, it's exactly what he needs to hear. For the first time in eighteen hours, Sasuke lets a real smile stretch his lips, a low snicker threatening to come out of his throat.

"Thanks, 'tachi."

" _You're welcome_ ," his brother answers good-naturally. Sasuke can hear him get more comfortable on the other end of the line. " _If it can make you feel better, you weren't the worst. Do tell me; why in hell does Morino want to keep this incompetent goalkeeper?_ "

The million-dollar question.

"He thinks it was the stress – Izumo's not that bad usually." And Sasuke's not sure he supports that theory. After all, Kamizuki wasn't particularly better in training. "We'll see at the next game, I guess."

Itachi coughs slightly in his hear through the phone.

" _I'm going to explain my situation to you, Sasuke; I've bet Kisame half of my next collection that my_ lovely _little brother's team would beat the humongous pile of rubbish that compose Kiri's one. I don't like to be wrong. And I wouldn't like to see Konoha being ejected from the Champions League by the club of the City that has generated a kind of inbred fish such as Kisame. Do you catch my drift?_ "

In spite of himself, Sasuke snickers again into the bed's blanket. He'll never tell him, but the brunet literally _adores_ the stoic dramatics of his elder brother. He closes his eyes a moment, before focusing to answer very seriously;

"I won't disappoint you."

" _You'd better not. Imagine my collection in this moron's hands. Honestly."_

Most journos love Itachi because, of course, the clothes he makes are incredible, but especially because, according to them, the eldest Uchiha goes against all industry norms by just being himself. He's not effeminate, nor extravagant, nor outrageously gay. He himself wears simple and sophisticated outfits, is a hundred times hotter than the majority of the models wearing his creations, and has never been caught in any scandal whatsoever.

Indeed, Itachi has never matched the stereotypes that surround the job of a stylist – and that's often when Sasuke likes to yell 'Bullshit'. If people really knew how much the older Uchiha is obsessed with his 'collections', they'd quickly rethink their idea of Itachi, the Untouchable Man. His older brother is worse than a _girl._

(Kisame often says that, for a straight guy, Itachi sounds even gayer than Sasuke. Sasuke likes Kisame. Even if he clearly supports the wrong team.)

"Ah, I guess it would be terrible. God knows what he would do with your skirts."

" _Those are petticoats, foolish little brother._ "

"Oh, sorry."

A sigh.

" _You'd think you would be a bit more interested in you Aniki's work,_ " Itachi grumbles, making his younger brother smile discreetly, before clearing his throat again. He knows perfectly well that Sasuke's his biggest fan, even before their mother. " _But oh, well. What interest me is more about_ why _you played that badly._ "

The brunet lets out an exasperated groan. Itachi _knows_ why.

"C'mon, I don't need you to lecture me," he retorts through another sigh.

" _And I have no desire to do so. Did you think about it, since last time?_ "

Sasuke knows very well what his brother is alluding to. The last time they talked over the phone, he was a bit lost and more than confused, and it was the day after Shikamaru's birthday. After listening to him quietly, and making a remark about his stupidity for not having considered the eventuality of seeing the Uzumaki again, Itachi told him very clearly; 'I can't give you advice when you don't know what you want. Move on, or get yourself together. Then we'll talk.'

"Yes. Or maybe not. Not really."

A sigh.

" _Well, if he can still manage to make you play like this after only exchanging a few words, I guess you don't really want to move on._ "

Sasuke stays quiet in front of the statement, not yet ready to confirm or deny it.

" _Are you mad at him_?"

"No," he replies immediately despite himself, shrugging. Then he winces. "Not really, anyway. Maybe a little."

" _Do you hate him?_ "

Ah. As if he could hate Naruto. (He had tried, five years ago, when they met for the first time, but he had quickly given up on that when he realized it was just not _possible_.) He wasn't going to start today.

"Of course not."

"… _but it'd be so much easier if you could, uh?"_

Spot on.

"He called me," Sasuke suddenly says, realizing he needs to tell someone. "Thrice," he then adds, because it seems important. "What do I do?"

He sincerely feels like being seven again, when he didn't do a thing without receiving his _Aniki_ 's approbation before. It's a bit ridiculous to be truthful – he's twenty-four, and should be more than capable of sorting out his shit alone.

Despite this, he waits for his older brother's answer.

It comes quickly.

" _You already know what you should do._ "

Ah.

" _Look, I've got to go, but call me back tonight, okay?_ "

"Okay."

" _Don't pout, Otouto._ "

"I'm not— Have a nice day, 'tachi."

" _You too. And call mom, she worries._ "

The low voice of his brother then gives way to the high-pitched beep marking the end of their conversation, and he shakes his head, pushing his dark bangs out of his face.

Sasuke spreads himself across his bed, sending his phone negligibly flying to the side.

He stays like this for a moment, thinking.

It's only after half an hour that he ends up putting his finger on what has been bothering him so much for a week, and finally admits the truth to himself.

The thing is… he misses Naruto, too.

And despite what Itachi can say, he doesn't know what to do.

 

.

.-.

.

 

Sakura is actually sending him a very unimpressed look.

"What are you doing?"

He swallows. Looks away from the screen only to give her a sideway glance, before sticking his gazes back to his laptop.

"…Nothing."

Of course, as soon as the word is out, Sakura takes the MacBook Pro before Naruto can even close the tab he's on. She only needs one look at the latter before she drops the thin computer right back on his lap.

"Oh, shit Naruto, this is pathetic. You know that, right? Tell me you know that."

Thing is, the tab open is nothing but a Tumblr. It wouldn't be a problem in itself, if the latter's name wasn't 'NarulovesSasu'. (Not very original, true, but the girl in charge of it posts some really nice pictures of them both. _Wait…_ Shit. Naruto's really pathetic, then?)

When they first started getting closer publically, and before they even officialised their relationship to the medias, the SasuNaru – or NaruSasu – fandom was born. Some fans of Naruto and/or Sasuke found a common interest; updating videos, photos or interviews that proved they were together (although they didn't appear as anything but friends at the time, and Naruto was nothing but _straight_ in the public eye.)

Entire blogs dedicated to their relationship appeared, and _fanfictions_ – sometimes very graphic – started being written on the imaginary couple they formed. Sasuke and him read some – rarely – too amused by the concept. What they found excessively funny was the constant debate between SasuNaru and NaruSasu shippers, who fought to decide who was passive or active in the intimacy. Naruto remembers sharing many laughs with Sasuke on the subject, and it always ended up with them sharing a knowing look, thinking; ' _if only they knew_ '. (It usually led to doing dirty, dirty things on the kitchen counter.)

Needless to say that when Naruto had published this picture of Sasuke and him on his Instagram to announce their relationship to the world, the Tumblr world, beyond the media one, concretely imploded.

In fact, and without knowing it, it was these girls behind their computers, always looking for proofs of their love for one another – _OMG, check how he's looking at him on this one, they're so together, im gonna diedeizohhIOHOHGDEDH –_ that helped them decide to come out.

They knew they wouldn't get only good reactions from their fans, but at least had the certitude to be supported by a part of them.

It made it easier.

(But he digresses.)

The fact is, he doesn't spend his time on the Internet searching for pictures of them. He's not that stupid, like Sakura's current eyes are suggesting. But Ino sent him a text earlier, and he just wanted to check the veracity of her words. He just let himself get carried away a little, that's all.

"I'm not pathetic," Naruto mumbles to defend himself… a bit pathetically.

Sakura closes the laptop, and sits down next to him on his lodge's couch. She lets him lie down on her, his head coming to rest on her knees.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"So why the fuck are you looking at that, uh?"

The blond pouts a little, and the young woman starts massaging his skull calmly with expecting eyes.

"It's Ino's fault," he explains with a sigh. "She told me some fans didn't believe in our break-up, apparently." Despite himself, a smile paints itself on his mouth. "Did you know they think it's a conspiracy? Like, we did it to boost my movie's promo, and we're going to get back together for the next Oscars ceremony or something."

Sakura smiles. Her expression has some rather ironic angles.

"They're gonna be disappointed, in this case."

This sober comment makes Naruto freeze a moment, as he realizes that, yes, indeed, they're going to be disappointed.

Which weirdly hadn't crossed his mind yet.

Because Sasuke and him are not plotting to give him some publicity, or on a small break. They've _broken up_. There's no sequel at the horizon, they've reached the end line.

There's not going to be any reconciliation. At best, they'll become friends again – they'll have to, seeing they share the same circle of friends and that, if there's one thing Shikamaru's birthday proved, it's that they'll have to meet again some time or another. And still, Naruto doubts that Sasuke would start treating him as anything else than a vague acquaintance.

He's not going to lie. It hurts a little.

He still tries to smile.

"I know."

Sakura pulls lightly on his hair.

"So why do you read that?"

His smile diminishes. He doesn't like people minding _his_ business.

"Why not," he mumbles.

What can he do, if it makes him feel good to stare at some old picture of them, sometimes? It doesn't hurt anyone, anyway. He's probably still in the 'denial' phase in the steps of handling his grief.

It's only been two months. He just needs time.

"Because you left him," Sakura answers just as quickly.

Which wasn't the right thing to say.

"Fuck," Naruto suddenly snaps, rubbing his face with his hands. "Stop pissing me off with this, seriously. You all say that as if I took joy in it and did it without any hesitation. It's not true. I did it because I had no other choice – and, and Sasuke didn't run after me, now, did he? 'Cause if he did, I'd like to see the long list of calls that show the efforts he made to get me back!"

His tone has risen without him noticing, and his tirade forces him to find his breath again, as he's now a bit panting. Sakura has somehow frozen above him, her hand immobile in his hair. Several seconds pass before she starts stroking his blond strands again.

"He's Sasuke," she ends up declaring, as if it explained everything. "You know him."

"Exactly," Naruto says. He turns a serious gaze to the ceiling, because it's something that bothers him. Deeply. "I…" He dives back into Sakura's attentive eyes. "I didn't want it to go like that," he ends up admitting.

His best friend clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"So didn't I," she sighs, letting out a joyless laugh.

"He still refuses to talk to you?" Naruto asks, and the green eyes in front of him are hard and tired.

"I would have told you if he didn't. At least, he spoke to you in the bathrooms. I don't think he would have spared me a glance, had I been there."

"Don't say that, you don't know that," Naruto says, softly touching her wrist. "Besides, he only wanted to do one thing when with me – leaving. Flight-mode Sasuke like you've never seen."

Sakura giggles.

"I can imagine. But at least, he doesn't hate you."

"Stop, he doesn't—"

"Oh, I can assure you he's mad. He's convinced I'm the one who made you leave."

"I'm sorry."

She tenderly puts her lips on his forehead, and strokes his hair again.

"So am I."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**KONOCINEMA PRESENTS YOU THE MOVIE OF THE WEEK!**

_Former converted dancer, Hana tries to rebuild her life by postulating as a top Company assistant, leaving her old whims behind her. That being, she doesn't expect to meet Ashiya, son of her new_ _boss, and mysterious young man who attracts her more than reason itself. As they start together a passionate and forbidden relationship, they both realize appearances are deceptive, and they have much to discover together…_

_\- THE BYAKUGAN, directed by_ Sarutobi _, with H. Hyûga and N. Uzumaki, will be out on this Wednesday, 20 th March –_

_"Ultra-sensual and exciting, this unexpected thriller avoids every clichés to offer us palpitating visuals, and a story both terrifying and mesmerizing. Sarutobi's coming back, and you can feel it in every single second of this movie. "_

  * **_CiNéHa._ **



****

_"A breath-taking Hinata Hyûga delivers with a completely changed Naruto Uzumaki an enthralling plot, that makes goose bumps break out on your skin. The actors' chemistry is palpable, and makes us addicted. We want more."_

****

_"Incredible. I got goddam chills."_

  * **_Jiraya_ **



****

.

.-.

.

 

"Have you decided what you're going to do, for the gala?"

Sasuke furrows his brows, raising his eyes on Kakashi, who's lazily swallowing a French fries in front of him.

Gala, gala, gala… what is…? _Oh._ He had completely forgotten about this thing.

The Champions League always organizes a huge charity gala in honour of whatever good cause they found, and all the teams still in competition are invited. It's very frowned upon to miss it; Sasuke learned it the hard way during his first season with Konoha, when he'd refused to show up. He'd been on the front cover of every tabloids for _weeks_ , after that.

"Because I need to decide something?" he asks, a bit confused despite himself.

In general, they ask him to come, to take some picture and, above all, to look good.

"Ah," Kakashi says, and his tone is a bit alerting. "I suppose Anko hasn't told you yet."

It's _exactly_ the kind of sentence that doesn't sound good.

"What d'you mean she—"

" _Oh my God,_ I told you it was him!"

The Uchiha immediately puts his hamburger down in its box, and automatically pulls on his beanie to press it against his skull, trying to hide his hair. He turns his head toward the two newcomers, two girls who barely look older than sixteen, and who're standing next to their table. Their cheeks are red, they're giggling a bit too loudly, and they're throwing him falsely timid glance while fluttering their eyelashes as if they wanted to create a storm with them.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" the blonde one asks, and her friend nudges her with another annoying giggle.

(That's partly why Sasuke's _so_ gay.)

Truthfully, a footballer doesn't attract _that much_ attention upon himself. Honestly, the major part of his team can go through life smoothly without any trouble, and do nothing but sign some autographs from time to time in the streets.

Sasuke was never allowed this tranquillity.

From the start, he'd made a lot of noise because of his young age; very few players are recruited by a club as big as Konoha at only eighteen years old. And, more specifically, very few players are as gorgeous as he is. It's not arrogance, just an observation. He's been elected 'sexiest man of the continent' thrice already, amongst all the stupid statuses the press has been willing to give him. A survey had revealed that never had that many girls been interested in football before him – which led him to come out the next year, at nineteen.

His entire PR team had told him not to make such a mistake, affirming it would break his career – especially since he was that young and in the sports sphere – and wouldn't do any good. Sasuke didn't listen at the time, choosing to drop one or two comments that wouldn't leave any doubt, and to display himself in one of the biggest gay club of Konoha. The media explosion that followed had been grandiose.

And Sasuke couldn't come out of his home anymore. The pressure put on him made him hate the press more than ever, and his stranded relationship with it started from here. He then went from scandal to scandal, trial to trial against paparazzi, and everything that follows. (There even is a Youtube channel devoted to every one of his slips up, with the videos of when he stupidly lost his calm.) He even surprised himself with sometimes regretting his decision.

But Sasuke is proud. Has never been willing to bend to the rules.

And he was too good for Konoha to fire him, despite the wave of homophobia and the bad press that appeared after that. Fans took their time, but finally started calming down, accepting him, and moving on. Stadiums full of men of every age booing him slowly turned into shouts of acceptance, little by little, goal after goal.

The media, as for them, never calmed down.

The cherry on top of the cake had probably been the announcement of his relationship with the cinema's rising star Naruto Uzumaki, famous for his straight ways, and the medias' Golden Boy. The last shot. All hope of one day coming back to anonymity was destroyed when he let Naruto post this picture of them on his Instagram.

He doesn't like to complain about it. Has come to accept that his private life doesn't really belong to him. Or at least, not as much as he'd like it to.

It doesn't mean he doesn't try to escape from it from time to time.

That's why he brutally presses two fingers against his mouth, mumbling a 'shush' whispered to the two girls, before checking around to see that no one has heard them.

Thank God.

"Yeah, it's me," he says in a low voice, noting that Kakashi is watching the two newcomers with a wary look. "I'm gonna ask you to be quiet, please, 'cause I don't really want to be noticed.

Instantly, their eyes widen in synchrony, as they nod frenetically.

"Oh yeah, of course, we wouldn't want to bother you!"

"We understand perfectly!"

The brunette's looking at him with stars shining in her eyes, vaguely scaring him. "Can we take a picture, please?"

Sasuke exchanges a quick look with Kakashi, who nods with subtlety, and tries to go for a smile.

"Of course," he says. "But discreetly, okay?"

The two girls are anything but discreet. They ask Kakashi to take the picture, and throw themselves at Sasuke's sides the next moment, attacking him with huge and loud kisses on each cheek. He refrains from cringing, sincerely trying to keep his smile afloat; he can't bear it when people invade his personal space like that. He is _not_ a life-sized doll, _shit_. It'd be nice if people could understand that, one day.

Once they're satisfied with the result, the girls try to make him talk, until his bodyguard gently explain that Sasuke is on a break right now, and it's time for them to _leave_.

"And remember," the Uchiha says with a wink he has trouble making convincing, "wait a few hours before posting them online or whatever. I do _not_ want to be spotted."

"Yeah, yeah, no trouble!", they giggle as one, as if ecstatic to be in the know, and then exit the McDonald.

There're not many people here and, fortunately, none of them seem to have registered anything.

Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief, and takes his hamburger back between his fingers.

" _Damn_ ," he says after biting into his meal. "What were we— Oh, yeah. The Gala. What is it Anko should have told me?"

Kakashi offers him a smile that looks somewhat compassionating, before refocusing on the topic at hand. He leans back against his chair.

"You know you're a lot to be invited. And that the organization literally starts months in advance, to manage the players _and_ their guests."

Sasuke doesn’t really see where he's going with that.

"And?"

"And Naruto has been registered as your plus-one for four months now. You didn't cancel his invitation."

Sasuke slowly swallows his mouthful.

"I don't understand," he finally states, with the ferocious fear of understanding, _indeed_.

Kakashi raises both eyebrows.

"If you don't cancel his invitation, he'll have to come. With you. It's not exactly contractual, but in a week or so, they're gonna make the list of 'present' go public. He won't be able to refuse coming if you don't do something before that."

Strangely, Sasuke feels incredibly empty at the announcement.

"Oh."

He considers it.

"Can't we just cancel it for him?" He doesn't care about going alone. Anything rather than going with Naruto.

It's not the moment.

"No. And Anko refuses to contact him for you, so…" Kakashi leans forward, and gives a small tap to his arm. The Uchiha doesn't know if it's supposed to be reassuring or patronizing. "You're going to have to man up and do it yourself. If you don't want him to come, of course."

Sasuke widens his eyes.

"Of course I don't want him to come!"

"In this case—"

Kakashi stops, because they suddenly hear an increasingly loud hubbub coming from the street, a very familiar hubbub, which is getting closer. Sasuke doesn't even turn around. He closes his eyes. Thinks about the two girls that just left.

Well, that was particularly quick.

"They've already spread the info, right?"

Kakashi's face stays neutral, in his defence, but he sighs. Sasuke's already gathering his stuff, and throws a regretful look at his hamburger, only deviation to his diet that he won't even be able to finish.

Kakashi stands up as well.

"C'mon, I'm gonna get you out from behind."

Sasuke follows him.

But doesn't forget about what his bodyguard has just told him.

 

.

.-.

.

 

An e-mail.

Sasuke has sent him a fucking e-mail.

To be very truthful, Naruto doesn't know how to interpret it. And, to be quiet honest, if this bastard has added a 'best regards' kind of shit at the end, it's possible the Uzumaki will have nothing short of heart attack.

He's not sure if Sasuke and him have already sent each other even one e-mail. It's probably the first time. He thinks he didn't even know the Uchiha's mail address till now. (And, anyway, it's not like he uses his a lot.)

Shaking his head, Naruto catches his glass of apple juice, drinks half of it, something that – contrarily to his expectations – doesn't give him an ounce of courage, and click on 'open'.

 

 

 **From** : _s.uchiha@gmail.ko_

 **To** : _naruto.uzumaki@icloud.ko_

 **CC** : < _Empty >_

 **Object** : _Charity Gala of the FNFF of April 12 th_

_Naruto._

_You're still registered as my +1 to this Gala. They lock up the invitations on March, 23 rd, after that you won't be able to cancel it. See with Tsunade or Anko what you want to do. _

_Sasuke._

_Sent from IPhone._

Naruto stays frozen in his seat.

Re-read the mail six times to be sure, as if a hidden sentence is suddenly going to pop out of nowhere. After all, why not?

But there is nothing else.

No reference to his three calls from the other night (something he couldn't _not_ do when seeing Sasuke's playing, and when thinking about how he must be feeling), no… nothing. Only this formal message. _Sent by e-mail_. In spite of himself, a n incredulous laugh escapes his lips.

Well. Naruto guesses it must have cost the Uchiha a lot only to have to contact him in one way or another. He takes an instant to imagine the likely pouting face of the brunet when he has had to type the mail – and presses his lips together. It must not have pleased him.

Then, suddenly, the written words start to make sense in his head, as he focuses on the content rather than the style. The Charity Gala? _Shit,_ Naruto had completely forgotten.

Although he's accompanied Sasuke the three last years.

(Which has always been particularly funny, because the organizers never really appreciated the Uchiha – a stupid story that came from the first time when Sasuke boycotted the event, if Naruto remembers right. The brunet hating these kinds of 'abysmal wastes of time' as he call them, the Uzumaki had always loved parading in them, dragging his exasperated lover behind him, making conversation with every Konoha players in passing. A complete dream, for a fan like him.)

' _See what you want to do_ ' – what does he mean, what he wants to do?

Because he has the choice?

Fuck. Naruto was never good at reading between the lines.

Is it a roundabout way to tell him he better cancel his invitation as soon as possible? Or rather a way to tell him that he doesn't care? Unless, maybe, he's giving him the green light to come…

This last option is very unlikely, thinking about it. Naruto doubts that Sasuke wants him to accompany him to a Gala where, not only they will be seen together, but they also will have to spend _hours_ with the other as only company. Where they will have to talk. _Communicate._

Strangely, this idea tastes rather agreeable in the Uzumaki's mouth.

He never wanted to write the Uchiha off his life, so maybe it would be the occasion to… no?

The thing is, Naruto doesn't like not to understand. Doesn't like to be in the dark. He likes _confrontations_ , where there're no misunderstandings or confusion.

That's why he takes his phone out of his back pocket and, taking a deep breath, presses the 'call' button.

Even if it didn't work last time, he calls Sasuke on his mobile phone. And holds his breath.

Someone picks up on the fourth beep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a precision; I haven't finished this story so far. It's 80K words long, but I have two chapters left to write - I actually decided to start translating it 'cause since I'm having a bit of a blank-page syndrome right now, I though re-reading it entirely would help me finish it. (And I will, don't worry.) So this is just a warning! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii again.

  


  


  


Sasuke Uchiha is poking Neji Hyûga, who is currently faking sleep, for whatever reasons. Slumped over a long chair on Gaara's hotel room balcony, he's snoring in a particularly vulgar and implausible way. The fucker.

Sasuke pokes him once more in the left cheek, a low giggle threatening to come out of his mouth at anytime. Neji cracks first, and finally starts to laugh.

"Ah," the Uchiha exclaims, close to beaming. "I won!"

"No you didn't," the defender outrages immediately, straightening up, and it comes out more as 'no yo chidn't'. He's chewing on a strand of his hair with a serious air, before he suddenly spits it out. "I'm a Hyûga," he then asserts more clearly, and with exaggerated arrogance. "I can't lose."

Eyebrows are raised.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, I love this song, come with me!"

Sasuke stands up, suddenly quite excited, and takes Neji's hands into his to drag him along.

Over the music, he thinks he can hear a phone ringing.

He shrugs.

.

.-.

.

 

" _Sasuke Uchiha, speaking._ "

The words leave Naruto speechless for a moment.

He's stupidly shocked, phone pressed against his ear, and silence invades his room, only perturbed by the respiration of the man on the other end.

Naruto is slightly, just slightly panicking. Despite all his pretended confidence, he wasn't _really_ expecting anybody to pick up, especially after the silence that followed his last three calls. He doesn't know what to say.

" _Hello? Is someone there?_ "

The Uzumaki shakes his head, and tries to formulate a coherent sentence.

"This isn't Sasuke," is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

It's pretty clever because, as a matter of fact, the person on the phone is _not_ the Uchiha. The man doesn't have the same voice timbre, and while it's almost familiar, it's not th… _Wait_. Why does Sasuke even let another man answer his own phone? _Who_ is this man? Is he—

" _Ah, Uzumaki. How're you?_ "

Naruto pauses; furrows his brows.

"Gaara?"

" _Jackpot_ ," the usual drawl of the redhead answers, and Naruto feels an entire wave of relief wash over him, so strong he's almost left trembling.

It's Gaara. Not a stranger. Not a… potential replacement.

A huge, relieved smile starts to split his face in half.

"Hey!" he exclaims, his change of tone completely audible. It's _Gaara_. "How are you? It's been a while, right? We really have to find some time to do a night out together or something!"

A low laugh tickles his ear.

" _Ah, sure. And I'm fine. You?_ "

Naruto is going to start disserting on his excellent mood – hearing the Sabaku's unexpected voice after weeks of only texting indeed makes him ecstatic – but then he remembers why he's calling in the first place. Which, really, is about discussing a bit of a _touchy_ subject with a certain Uchiha, and not going into a light-hearted conversation with the latter's teammate.

His smile shrinks a little, but stays in place all the same.

"Good," he answers. "I'm in full promo season, so a bit tired obviously/ But it's going well."

" _Ah, the infamous 'Byakugan_ ', _is it?_ "

Bizarrely, something in Gaara's tone suggests he knows more than he should, and Naruto instantly bites down on his tongue. Sasuke has talked to his friends, then. (Strangely, he didn't think the Uchiha would open up about their problems, but it's a done thing apparently.) He choses to ignore the tone, and shrugs for himself.

"Yep," he says, exaggerating the 'p'. "You'll like it, there's a rather gory scene in it. I thought about you when shooting it."

" _You better send me tickets for the premier, in this case._ "

Naruto grins. "Will do." Then he remembers a small detail. "Oh, and good luck for Friday, since we're at it! I'm sure you're going to smash it. And smash Kiri, in particular."

Gaara snickers softly.

" _At least one who thinks it. By the way, you're gonna come back to see a match, one of these days?_ "

Gaara and Naruto always have had this teasing friendship, and that's why Naruto doesn't hesitate before whistling in his phone, instead of pointing out the obvious reason behind his absence in the stands.

"Win at least one, and maybe I'll consider offering you the gift of my presence."

" _Oh, but you know very well you're our lucky charm,_ " the redhead answers sarcastically. " _How could we win without you by our sides?_ "

"You'll find a way," Naruto counters easily. Then he refocuses a moment, and clears his throat. "Um… Is Sasuke near you?"

" _Yeah, he's dancing on the balcony_."

A small pause.

_"Wait a sec, I'm calling him_."

"Ah, thanks."

…Dancing on the balcony.

"Wait, he's doing _what_ —"

" _Uchiha! Bring your ass here_ ," Gaara yells in his ear, and Naruto's confused. And then he's not, because he can hear Sasuke's voice in the background. " _What nooow_ ," he's saying.

Naruto sighs, massages his temples, and tries to stifle a laugh. All at once. Okay, Sasuke is drunk, apparently.

He doesn't know if it's going to make his job easier or harder. In any case, it promises to be eventful.

" _I'm passing the phone to him_ ," Gaara says vaguely. " _'t was cool talking to you_."

And then the phone is given to Sasuke. Who nags.

" _Why have you got my phone anyw— Who is it? Since when do we answer each other's calls? Gaara, I don’t think we've reached this –_ hips – _level of intimacy yet— Don’t look at me like— Okay,_ okay _, I'm answering. Damn it."_ The voice that so far seemed a bit stifled is suddenly louder, as though closer to the microphone, and finally addresses him. " _Yo_ ", Sasuke says.

Naruto stays frozen for a moment, stupidly letting himself be comforted by the familiarity of the greeting. (He's always made fun of Sasuke for it, telling him he was definitely spending too much time with Kakashi.) He licks his lips softly with his tongue.

"Hey." He scratches his head. "It's me," he adds.

A small silence answers – and Naruto expected a lot of different reactions, but not the one he is suddenly given.

" _You traitor! I can't believe this shit, how dare you— Hey, stay here, I'm not— I'm gonna bea—_ " It takes a while for the Uzumaki to understand that Sasuke is not talking to him. (He only gets it when he vaguely hears Gaara's voice shouting ' _Shut the fuck up, and grow some balls, Uchiha_ ' in the background.) It takes another for him to analyse the feeling in his chest as disappointment in front of Sasuke's reaction.

Apparently, even under alcoholic influence – and Sasuke must have drank a lot, for he never talks that loud usually – he doesn't want to hear about him.

Awesome.

"Sasuke?" he asks, trying to attract the Uchiha's attention again.

It works.

" _What?_ " is the answer, and it's a very dry one.

Naruto takes a step back as if being slapped, and swallows. Sasuke must realize how callous his tone is, because he doesn't give the blond time to reply with anything.

" _Sorry,_ " he apologizes. " _I didn't want— I'm drunk. Oh God, I'm drunk. I'm completely… Naruto, I can't talk to you like that._ "

The numerous times Naruto has seen Sasuke entirely _wasted_ , he's drawn several conclusions. First, the Uchiha starts to talk a lot faster, a lot louder, and _a lot_ , period. Then, his tongue becomes loose enough that he starts to say everything and anything that is on his mind. Finally, he becomes really horny, really easily. (But the Uzumaki supposes the last one doesn't have much importance seeing that they're currently on the phone and… yes, seeing that they've broken up anyway. That they're not together anymore, in fact.) Ah, and he usually gets a bit lunatic.

"Sasuke, I—"

" _Oh shit,_ " Sasuke cuts his ex-lover off immediately. " _Don't you not— not you— do not, I mean, do not say my name. Not like that. I… why did you call?_ "

In spite of himself, Naruto feels the worry growing inside his chest.

"Hey, are you really supposed to drink right now?" he asks in a soft voice, unable to erase the concerned undertone from it. "Your match is the day after tomorrow, you shouldn't be drinking alcohol now."

He can almost see Sasuke brush the remark off.

" _There's no training, t'morrow. And I don't really care, we're already fucked, anyway._ "

A ' _shut the fuck up, Uchiha_ ' resonates behind him, and Naruto identifies it as coming from Neji (who's clearly not sober either, apparently.) Sasuke must not like the interruption, for he yells back a vague ' _you shut the fuck up_ ', that is followed by motions noise. The Uzumaki can hear a door being closed, and the background music he only notices now is suddenly muted.

Okay. Sasuke seemingly just isolated himself to talk to him.

(Talk about contradictory behaviour.)

" _You gonna be here?_ "

Mmm?

"What d'you mean?"

" _At the match. The day after tomorrow. You gonna be here?_ "

Oh.

_Shit._

Sasuke has just taken a small boy's voice. His syllables are a bit mispronounced, _slurred_ , his voice is wavering a little, and Naruto knows he hasn't just 'drunk a little'. It's a lot more than that. He'd never speak to him that way, if not.

That voice, Naruto wants to comfort it. He wants to reach through the phone, take Sasuke into his arms, and hold him tight. The pain he's been feeling since he shut this fucking door behind himself two months earlier increases, and reaches its peak.

He's never missed Sasuke so much.

"You want me to be here?" he asks softly, and even the Uchiha must have lost his drink-related buzz, because his voice is quieter too.

" _I'm supposed to say no. You know that, right? No, no, no. I don't want to say no. I want you to be here._ "

"Hey, Sasuke."

" _Wh— why did you call me?_ "

Naruto sighs. Doesn't even know if the Uchiha will remember this conversation anyway. He probably will. He tries to pull himself together.

"Look," he says, "I've read your mail, and I—"

" _No-no-no,"_ Sasuke immediately cuts off. He's audibly trying to speak correctly. " _Why did you call me. After… After the match. I've got three missed call from the Dobe. And I don't know. Why._ "

Naruto shouldn't take joy from the fact that his name has visibly not been changed in the brunet's phone, or at least not so much. He's happy anyway. (He was almost expecting his number to be erased, to be truthful.)

Nonetheless, he doesn't know what to answer; Sasuke is very clearly wasted, and he's not. The conversation won't make sense anyway. That's probably why he decides to be honest.

"I saw you playing, and um… I wanted to know how you were doing. Well, you know."

Very eloquent, Uzumaki. Bravo.

He internally scolds himself for his lack of clarity _and_ subtlety.

" _No, I don't know, Naruto,_ " the Uchiha retorts, apparently unconfused by the answer. " _You shouldn't do that. 'Tachi said I knew that what… um, wait, that I was… fuck, that I knew_ what _I should do, but I don't. You know that, right? I don't know— wait, wait… Oh, chips._ " Pause. " _Naruto, there're some chips on the ground! I think I'm hungry._ "

In spite of himself, the Uzumaki starts to laugh, incredibly conscious of the situation's absurdness. He tries to keep a straight face, but it's a lost cause as soon as he hears a ' _crunch, crunch_ ' coming from the other end, only indication that Sasuke has really eaten the chips he just found.

He's especially conscious of the fact that he should hang up, and call back tomorrow.

(He doesn't.)

"Is it good?" he asks without any thinking.

Sasuke moans a bit through the phone.

" _Not as good as your skin. The one on your neck and, and, and— no, in fact, the one that's everywhere_." He apparently swallows another chips. " _Fuck, Naruto. 'M hungry. For you. C'mere, please._ "

If the Uchiha remembers this conversation, there're solid chances the blond will be killed. Which is extremely probable, for no one ever really forget what they do when drunk. (Except for the New Year. But that's like, a rule. And they're in March, anyway.)

Naruto knew alcohol made Sasuke horny.

His grip on his phone tightens.

"I'm here, S'uke," he says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

The Uchiha apparently takes that quite literally.

" _Where? Under the— Shit, I hope that's not you under the bed, because you know I don't like surprises. I'm gonna… fuck, look. Oh, another chips. Eh, is there anybo…? Ah, well played. There's no one, moron. So, where are you?_ "

Naruto swallows. Again.

"Here, Sasuke."

" _No, you're not… Oh._ " Silence. If Naruto goes from what he can hear in the background, the brunet has just sat down in the room he currently is. " _You meant on the phone_."

Naruto takes a deep breath, and leans back against his own bed.

"Yeah."

Again, another silence is heard, and the blond can almost feel the Uchiha's brain working. He finally starts to talk, but in a calmer and more pressed tone at once than the one he's been using so far.

" _You should be here,_ " he says, and Naruto closes his eyes. Lets himself being carried by the low voice. " _Gaara said we should be togeto— together. You— you said it, too. Many times. You said we were made for each oth… fuck. I don't know Naruto. You should be here. You know, I didn't tell you in the bathrooms… in Shikamaru's bathrooms. Or Ino's. Don't know anymore. But I didn't tell you._ "

Sasuke's words make no sense. Naruto still understands each of them.

He also understands he shouldn't, but opens his mouth anyway.

"Tell me what?"

"… _that I miss you. Too. But I'm not supposed to tell you._ " Sasuke lets out a weary sigh. " _I don't know why anymore but— but I'm not supposed to tell. So don't repeat it. Shh._ "

Naruto sighs. Then he smiles.

"I won't repeat it."

" _Thanks. 'm tired._ "

Of course.

"Then go to sleep."

Sasuke seems to be moving on his side.

" _'m gonna close my eyes. You staying?_ "

He doesn't even hesitate.

"I'm here."

" _Ah, good. 'm gonna… close my eyes for a moment._ "

And as he hears Sasuke's respiration slow down over the phone, Naruto can't help but think that he hadn't imagined the conversation to go like that.

He doesn’t know what tomorrow holds for him.

And he doesn't care, for now.

He misses Sasuke.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**Flashback to their strongest moments: or how Naruto and Sasuke took over an entire Nation with their perfection**

_It's not because they're not together anymore that we're going to forget the – literal – magnificence of the most beautiful celebrity couple of these last three years. They not only helped fight against homophobia; they also stood for everything that us, poor young girls in need of affection, would like to find with our future husband. (Or future woman. If there's one thing they taught us, besides how to be entirely too sexy in a simple Hugo Boss suit, it's to keep an open mind. If it worked for them, why not for us?)_

_Therefore, we decided to zoom on the most memorably adorable moments of the Uzumaki-Uchiha relationship! Fasten your seat belts, we're starting right now._

_Flashbacks, Uzumaki-Uchiha Style._

**TOP TEN.**

  1. **_The time they appeared for the very fist time as a couple._ **



_Sasuke Uchiha – remember, Konoha's undatable bad boy – held Fire Country's rising star's tan hand during the Grammys, whilst they came to support their friends, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. (And he didn't let it go for the entire length of the red carpet. Oh. OH. Oooh.)_

  1. **_The time Naruto turned into a real knight in shining armour._ **



_Kumo, end of 2012. It means nothing to you? Well,_ we _remember the tackle that cost Sasuke his second proper wound. Or, more like, we remember Naruto throwing himself through the stands to reach the pitch, and running like a madman to the stretcher the hot brunet was embarked on. (It's fortunate it was the end of the match, because you don't have the right to do that, Uzumaki… Well, we're not complaining. The video stimulates the butterflies in our bellies. But shh, don't tell.)_

  1. **_The time fans took a picture of them in the bus._ **



_Who could forgot this photograph, that was probably the world's most adorable one, ever taken? Or how Naruto tamed his own Uchiha, and treated him as a child as he tightened the fluffy scarf around his neck, before giving him a small kiss on the nose. Aww. (#StolenMoment)_

  1. **_The time_** **Sasuke _turned into a real knight in shining armour._**



_In a gesture that probably raised him as Fire Country's most famous paparazzo, Danzô made the mistake to push Naruto a bit too far with his questions. (He made him fall down, the idiot!) What struck us was Sasuke's reaction, who didn't hesitate a second before coming to his beau's rescue, before punching the paparazzo. (Of course, he was sued quickly after – you can't hit people as you please, Sasuke, you should know that – but regardless, we especially remember it for the incredibly protective act that it was. Don't touch Naruto. We got it, Sasuke.)_

  1. **_The time Sasuke couldn't focus._ **



_Context; post-match press conference, Sasuke being submerged by the reporters' questions, and a good ol' camera to film everything. Because, listen to this, it's this amazing moment when our forward suddenly started sputtering over a question, before bursting out laughing. (Sasuke Uchiha. Laughing. Laughing!! Yeah, we're still trying to get over it too.) In the side-lines, none other that… Naruto Uzumaki, unable to look away from the brunet as he pulled funny face after funny face. Seriously, could they get any cuter?_

  1. **_The time Sasuke said this:_ **



_"If I could live without Naruto? Not that it's any of your business, but I've got no problem with it. Look, he's shooting in Iwa, and I'm fine. You know, he's the one who has trouble living away from me. Moron's totally lost. Probably misses my cooking."_

  1. **_And the time Naruto answered this:_ **



_"Ah, the bastard said that, really? What do I think about it? I think I'm gonna take the first flight to Konoha, go find him, taste one of his nasty meal to please him, and remind him why, exactly, I'm the love of his life. He's a bit cocky, you know. I constantly have to keep him on his toes. Sasuke, I'm coming."_

_(And he really took the first flight on the very same day… Excuse us as we faint, we're coming back right after.)_

  1. **_The time Naruto won an Oscar for the second time._ **



_And when the first person he thanked, without ever stopping staring at him in the crowd, was Sasuke Uchiha, just as focused on his lover. Our little hearts will never forget it._

  1. **_The time they appeared together in 'Good Evening Konoha'._ **



_An hour and a half of Naruto and Sasuke. There's not much to say about this one. Well, actually there is – if you haven't seen the show, you must go catch up on that! You'll find longing glances, teasing gentle insults, hands that never stopped touching the other, and probably Love's secret. (It's obvious they found it, in any case. No one can look at each other this way after two years or relationship, right?)_

  1. **_The time they kissed each other. Just like that. In front of us._ **



_After Sasuke's decisive goal, he didn't hesitate a second before running toward Naruto, and crossing the pitch limit to kiss him. (OH. MY. GOD.) Unprecedented on TV – but Naruto and Sasuke never did half-things, did they? Anyway, let me tell you, if someone kiss you like they did on this fateful day, marry them. No questions asked. And end of story._

.

.-.

.

 

Sasuke doesn't know what came over him.

He's going to be killed. (By Anko, Ibiki, and about every one of his bosses if they learn of what he just did.)

Exactly four people know where he is at this precise moment. Kakashi (very bad bodyguard, since we're talking about it, he should have stopped him instead of booking him the flight), Itachi – if he's read his text –, Gaara and Neji. Well, if the Sabaku tells Neji when he wakes up that is, which he doesn't doubt for a moment. In fact, the latter is probably awake now. And explaining at length how incredibly stupid Sasuke is, and how careless, and how _you don't leave a city on the spur of the moment_ a day _before the match that is going to determine if you'll stay on the competition for the Champions League._

Sasuke still doesn't know why he does what he does. He tries not to think about it, so he doesn't lose his courage. He's always been quite pragmatic and, this morning, chose to give up on this side of his personality.

Ah, Shikamaru's in the know too. Because the Uchiha had to ask him where Naruto was, and if he was sure he would be there.

Now, he's in front of a door – the very one he has sworn not to cross because, behind, is the Uzumaki's new flat, the one who matches his new life without Sasuke.

What the hell is he doing here?

He's still not sure.

He only knows that last night, he made the decision to do seven shots of vodka bottoms up with Neji – Gaara had planned a Skype with his sister, and had to unwillingly refuse to participate – and that Naruto called.

Ah, and that he totally ridiculed himself, too. (Before falling asleep right there on the floor, on a carpet made of chips. He took three showers, this morning. He's a walking cliché, seriously; drunk-calling The Ex – check.)

It's probably his best Combo by far.

He's now here to repair the damage, apologize, and find his dignity again.

That's why, without anymore hesitation, he presses the bell of the Uzumaki's door. The whole building is supposed to be an ultra-secure complex, but the receptionists at the front door had recognized him and let him enter without any questions. Sasuke still doesn't know what he thinks about that.

The door is suddenly opened, a jean-wearing Naruto – and nothing but jeans – appearing in the doorway. Sasuke forbids himself from looking.

"Thanks for the— Oh." Blue eyes widen as they block on Sasuke, who can't do much apart from pushing his hands in his pockets. "It's not the mail," Naruto declares, watching him in a sort of incredulous way.

"No," Sasuke says.

"What are you— No, wait, come in first. Please."

The Uchiha nods, hands still stuffed in his leather jacket, and follows after him. It's a better reaction than the one he was expecting.

"Thank you."

Naruto closes the door behind him, and Sasuke finds himself in a huge living room, with a picture window offering an insane view on Konoha's business district. Skyscrapers are numerous on the horizon, and the Uchiha is forced to acknowledge that the view is beautiful. (Okay, gorgeous even.)

But it's so not Naruto.

Their old flat, the one Sasuke has kept, was – and still is, actually – in the 'Hidden Village' of Konoha. An up north district, on the city's heights, a lot calmer than any others – hence its name. Famous for being expensive for a lot of rich families looking for the assurance of a real private life coveted it, Naruto and him had fought to move in it. With both of their salaries, it hadn't been too much trouble, especially when they had found the flat, which they had both fallen in love with.

It looked onto the Forest on one side, and Mount Hokage on the other. It was perfect. Still _is_ perfect.

And Sasuke should stop thinking so much, now. Or rather, start speaking out loud, because the silence has thickened in the room, and it'll soon start being awkward.

He's going to comment on the place, conscious of Naruto's eyes studying each of his movements, but decides not to lie. He doesn't like this flat.

"I'm sorry," he ends up saying, before turning back toward the blond. The latter has just caught a t-shirt on one of his three couches, and is quickly putting it on – _good_ – without stopping his staring with a sort of confusion that, no, is not at all adorable. "For yesterday night," Sasuke adds with a vague gesture, with his hands still stuck in his pocket. "I… wasn't in the best of state. So, sorry."

Naruto nods slowly, and his eyes on him starts to feel a bit terrifying.

"You don't have to be sorry," he tells him. "You… um, you came all the way for that?"

And… yes. It's sounds a bit excessive. Once again, Sasuke hasn't really thought about what he was doing. Since he's got nothing to lose, he shakes his head.

"No, I wanted to talk. Too. Since you called me yesterday and… I still don't know why." He sits down on one of the couch arms, tries to go for a lighter tone. "It's about the Gala, right?"

"Don't you want to take off you jacket?" Naruto counters, as if he hadn't heard him.

Nice. (If he starts talking to himself, it's probably going to have the same result.)

Sasuke is a bit miffed, and shakes his head more curtly than anticipated.

"I'm not staying for a long time. I've got a plane in… two hours to Kiri. Because, ah, I've got a match tomorrow. But you already know that."

Who in this fucking country doesn't know?

"Wait a minute, you just took a plane to spend a few hours here? Just to 'talk'?"

Yes, okay, Sasuke's an idiot.

Could we focus on something _else_ please?

"Right," he evades with a touch of exasperation. "That's not really the question. You wanted to talk to me; I'm here."

The 'now, talk' is left hanging. Naruto sits in the couch facing him with a small smile, and the Uchiha deduces that he's amused. He rolls his eyes up.

"Oh, c'mon, don't look at me like that."

"Excuse me for being a bit shocked," Naruto counters. "Last time I call you, I got radio silence and an e-mail, and now you pay me a visit from 500 miles?" His lips are starting to twitch, as if he was going to laugh anytime now. "You do everything in extremes, don't you?"

Sasuke instantly opens his mouth to defend himself, but nothing comes out. He realizes that— yes, that's it. Naruto's making fun of him. He's not even hiding it. He's taking things lightly, has visibly chosen not to focus on the awkward tension threatening to surround them every time they cross path. Somehow, Sasuke thinks it makes him rather… glad.

"You're such a dobe," he mumbles to give himself some time, opting for finally taking off his jacket and put it aside on the couch.

Naruto's eyes brighten so much at the words that the Uchiha can't keep a very slight smile from taking over his lips and— it's ridiculous. They are ridiculous.

But Sasuke is starting to understand something.

This – all _this,_ everything that happened – doesn't have to affect what they do today. And this conversation doesn't have to be difficult.

They've lived together for almost five years. Sasuke doesn't want to feel uneasy around Naruto now. They can _chose_ to be cordial, _chose_ to make things easy.

They're both sober, for once. They're adults. They can do this.

Sasuke, for the first time, feels ready.

He manages to relax.

"I didn't think too much, coming here," he admits, and it doesn't cost him much, he realizes that now. Naruto has never judged him. Why would it change now? "I was… a bit ashamed, of last night."

The Uzumaki pinches his lips together. (He's truly beautiful. Sasuke doesn't even hate himself for thinking it.)

"I get it," he says, and his eyes shine with a teasing light. "By the way, since we're on the subject, are you hungry for something? …for my skin, maybe?"

Somehow, Sasuke is relieved they can laugh about that now. It's easier, and he flips the blond off, somewhat teasingly.

"Shut it, I clearly didn't know what I was talking about."

Naruto laughs.

"I'm sure you did. You've always been super-horny when you're drunk."

" _What_? No, I'm not."

(He's totally right. Sasuke will bring this admission to his grave.)

The blond folds his legs under him to sit cross-legged on the couch, and leans forward, as if going to share a joke he's particularly enthusiastic about.

"Don't play the innocent card – remember the After Party after Ino's fashion show? You didn’t know what you were doing there either?"

Sasuke bites down on his lips, unsure of how to answer, and Naruto slightly loses his smile. Yes, so there're still some limits, apparently.

The Uzumaki has just alluded to this party in Kusa Fashion week's backstage, when they had come to support Ino. Sasuke had let the waiters serve him too much of those fabulous and obnoxious cocktails, and when he had seen Naruto try on a Burberry coat to make people laugh, he hadn't hesitated a second before throwing himself at him and dragging him in the closest luxurious bathrooms. Naruto dressed in designer clothes usually had that sort of effect on him. At the time, he used to consider it one of his most glorious moments.

He's not exactly sure how to handle the memory at this point.

He's not exactly sure how this cordial 'thing' is supposed to go between Naruto and him, but he wants to make an effort.

That's why he tries to offer a kind-of-reassuring smile to his ex-lover, as if to say, 'it doesn't matter'. (Because if he'd like to try getting along with the Uzumaki, he's not ready yet to dissert on their ex-relationship with him.)

"It was different," he comments, he hopes, in a neutral manner. He clears his throat, and reminds himself it _doesn't_ have to be awkward. "So, the gala."

"Yeah, the gala," Naruto repeats soberly, but his face is still open and quite friendly.

How to go from here?

"Okay, first, I'd like to say I'm sorry," Sasuke hurries to resume, before the blond can declare anything. He's apologizing a lot, he thinks. Which, really, doesn't suit him. But he's making the effort. "That you are still… err, involved in all this stuff. I'd completely forgotten you were still on the list."

"Oh, but—"

" _And_ I really don't want you to feel as if you owe me something, or… whatever. We can't cancel the invitation for you, so you'll have to contact the FNFF organizers yourself and—"

"What if I didn't?" Naruto cuts off, looking at him right in the eye.

Sasuke straightens up, a bit confused, and tilts his head to the side. He furrows his brows, and rubs his neck quickly.

"No, no." He shakes his head. "You have to, otherwise you'll be publically declared as a guest, and you won't be able to refuse. Well, that's what _Kakashi_ told me at least, so I don't know what it's worth, but—"

"No, that's not what I… I meant, _what if_ I didn't, like, what if I… came? I escorted you?"

Sasuke's not sure he understands. He wasn't expecting this.

"You… you want to come?" he asks, incertitude colouring his voice.

Naruto shrugs, and gives him a somewhat hesitant smile.

"Well, I thought it could be an opportunity to… We don't have to avoid each other forever, do we? And it would be a good start."

The Uchiha doesn't know what to answer. This is a turn of event he has not really seen coming. So, what, Naruto wants them to hang out again? But how… Sasuke doesn't understand. As friends? Or is he trying to have more…?

No, that would be ridiculous. Besides, he's quite confident nothing has changed between the last time he told him 'I can't go on like this anymore' and now. Sasuke has not changed, anyway. Naruto is not trying to re-conquer him, of that he's sure. But then, what is he…

The blond can probably read the hesitation on his face, and he expresses it aloud.

"Naruto, I'm not sure that…"

"And it would be good for our publicity!" the Uzumaki suddenly exclaims, eyes wide. (Sasuke backs away a little.). "Think about it seriously. I know you don't like to read the press, but even you have to know that… Ok, so you've not been painted in such a good light since the, um, break-up. It'd be a good way to remediate to that, no? We go as friends, I give you my public support, and the media will finally give you some peace and quiet. Everybody wins."

Sasuke observes the man facing him, frozen by surprise, and sincerely wonders if Naruto has not invented this theory in the ten seconds that preceded it.

If presented like that it makes some sense, it's still completely unconvincing. First, if they appear together, nobody's going to give the Uchiha 'some peace and quiet'. He's probably going to be even more harassed than before, by pseudo-journalists looking for their story's scoop. And 'everybody wins'… What does Naruto win?

Sasuke asks.

"What do _you_ win by doing that?"

The Uzumaki, who has so far been staring at him with insistence to watch his reaction, seems surprised. For a second, he looks like a fish out of water, and then he vaguely frowns.

"Listen…" he starts slowly, and he looks as though he's mustering the courage to resume; "I know it's absolutely not the time to talk about it, and I doubt there will actually _be_ a good time to do so one day, but… I don't like how it ended." He raises his hand, almost in defence. "There, I said it. I don't like it, and I already told you but you… I miss you? And I don't think we should cut each other off? Sorry, it's not a question. I _sincerely_ mean it. I'm sorry for how I handled our, our… separation, I suppose."

Sasuke is completely frozen. (Why did he come here, again?)

Words are out of his mouth without his consent.

"You don't have to apologize," he says flatly. "It's not your fault if our… expectations weren't the same anymore."

"I know, but even so, I… Well. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that maybe we could try to be… friends, or something? Starting with the Gala? If you want to, of course…"

Honestly, Sasuke feels a bit like air has fled his lung. It's like Naruto and him are playing a scene, the blond has changed the script without telling him, and now he's waiting for an improvisation from the Uchiha.

He's shocked. Sincerely shocked.

Because he's not an actor, and because Naruto is visibly trying to be frank with him, Sasuke makes the choice of answering truthfully.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," he says softly, still with this bit of uncertainty. "I mean… we haven't even spoken to each other in two months, Naruto."

"Exactly, I—"

"You _really_ think you and I could be friends?"

The Uzumaki looks a bit confused by the question, surprised by Sasuke's insistence, but doesn't let it get to him. He dives his eyes right back into the brunet's, before nodding.

"Yes," he answers. "I do think we could. And I think that, at the very least, we should try?"

"But…"

" _Teme_." The nickname/insult has at least the merit to make Sasuke shut up, and he blinks. He hasn't heard that in a long time. "Last night, you said yourself that you… missed me." The Uchiha cringes, and judging by his expression, Naruto visibly didn't plan on using his weak moment as an argument. "I just thought that… maybe it would be easier if we just talked again? We ignored each other for two months, we could make an effort and see how it goes, no?"

What Sasuke really wants to ask is, "What would be easier, exactly?". It's something to try to slowly ease into friendship after two months of radio silence, and something else entirely to suddenly try to forget everything and act like each other's best friend.

Instead, he bites down on his lips, visibly unconvinced. Naruto hurries to start again in front of his clear hesitation.

"We should try with the Gala!" he almost shouts, and Sasuke straightens up under the unexpectedness. The blond rubs his neck with a slightly guilty look, before resuming; "I mean. The Gala. We see how it goes? And if it's really impossible, I swear I won't try to keep bothering you." A small smile escapes him. "We could do like all these stupid exes that pretend the other has never existed, if you want."

Reluctantly, the Uchiha stifles a small laugh at the last sentence. Naruto must feel encouraged, for he seeks his eyes and smiles at him. Sasuke rolls his eyes, and replies with a tiny smile of his own without thinking about it.

It's a bad idea. He knows it. It's only going to create trouble. Still, he doesn't feel physically capable of saying no to Naruto. Has never really been able to.

It's a disaster waiting to happen.

(Sasuke has always liked disaster.)

"Ok," he ends up sighing. "I'm in. We go to the Gala together, and we see how it goes."

Naruto's smile brightens. "That's all I ask."

After all, what have they got to lose? Despite their history, Sasuke doesn't really fancy losing Naruto. Seeing him again, talking and laughing with him again, maybe it's all he needs. Instead of trying to forget the blond and to turn him into a taboo, he maybe should have started by accepting the fact that he'll always need him in some way.

Maybe with that, he'll manage to move on.

It makes sense.

(Dear God, what has he just accepted?)

"I'll text you the… details, then, I guess."

Naruto nods, before he starts laughing again. He rubs the back of his head, cheeks a bit pink, and is visibly looking for something to say. He meets Sasuke's eyes, and lets out a half nervous, half relieved chuckle.

"Oh God, it's going to be weird, isn't it?" He shakes his head. "I don't want it to be weird."

Sasuke thinks this is probably thanks to these kinds of remarks that he fell in love with the Uzumaki in the first place. But he doesn't linger on it, and lets his own low laugh echoing Naruto's. He appears a lot more convinced than he really is.

"We're adult. We'll do it right."

"Maybe you are. But me? I'm still a child," Naruto replies immediately with a falsely panicked voice.

Sasuke finds it strangely easy to sigh exaggeratedly loud.

(He should say it's a bad idea. Say that he takes it back. He doesn't.)

"You better behave. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to horro— um, honour you."

The Uchiha throws one of the cushions at his face, without thinking.

"You better."

And he tells himself that, maybe, everything will be fine. It doesn't have to be hard.

(It's never going to work.)

 

.

.-.

.

 

The day after, a heated up cup of ramen on his knees, Naruto watches the match, with Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino at his side. The four friends cheer, and shout, and yell at the top of their lungs in front of the flat screen.

Gaara Sabaku scores the first goal. Tonbo Tobitake scores another one. Sasuke Uchiha gets two in, on before the first half, another during the second. Kiri manages the feat of scoring through his own goal. 5-0.

Konoha is still in the competition.

Unexpected.

Naruto has never been prouder.

He'll read tomorrow's press, for once. And, without thinking about it too much, goes on his twitter account, and tweets. (Because he's so excited, he forgets that Sasuke's name is in it. Oopsie.)

 

.

.-.

.

 

**What the heck is going on? HELP!**

_Do Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha take pleasure in playing with us? Nothing's right in the world anymore as, in only a week, the two exes have completely confused us out of our minds. But are they even still_ exes _, or was it just a small break in passing? Everything seems to point at the second option…_

_Six days ago, we were seeing Kiri being largely defeated by Konoha. Guess who was one of the first to react? Not only did Naruto went and congratulated the entire team on his personal twitter, but he also honoured us by doing an Uchiha mention in particular. Do read on;_

**_@Naruto_Uzumaki_ ** _: Damn proud of @KonohaRC_Club tonight! Our guys are the best!! Also, beautiful second goal of @Sasuke_Uchiha… #ThisWasCrazy #YeahBaby #BackInTheGame_

_Strange, uh? Especially after the radio silence the two ex-lovebirds left in the wake of their break-up… Should we conclude they're now back together? Before answering that, let's take a look at our latest scoop._

_As always, the FNFF (Five Nations' Federation of Football, ed. Note) published this morning the list of its new Charity Gala's guests, in the Champions League honour. Guess who is Sasuke Uchiha's plus one? Just an advice; follow our example and buy yourself a respirator, because you're going to need it. In two weeks, you might see the most glamorous celebs couple being back together on the red carpet! Here, we absolutely can't wait!_

_What more do they have in store for us?_

.

.-.

.

 

Sasuke is a bit stressed, he's not going to lie.

He has no idea of how it's going to be.

They're currently in a big black Range Rover with smoked windows, and the latters hide nothing of the multiplying camera flashes on the outside. The hubbub is incredibly loud, and the Uchiha sincerely wonders if they've made the right decision.

(He's allowed to doubt, isn't he?)

During the three last weeks that followed their victory against Kiri and his conversation with Naruto, the two men haven't seen each other physically. But they talked. Texted, mainly. There was no big discussion or anything, but some small texts here and there to check on how or what they were doing.

It was kind of… refreshing. Easy, maybe?

The new development of their relationship didn't leave their environment indifferent. And Sasuke is not talking about the press – he's mostly never cared about the latter and what it could say.

When hearing the news of 'we're trying to be friend', his loved ones have had pretty mixed reactions. Itachi raised an eyebrow before flicking him on the forehead (ridiculous), Kakashi smiled amusedly (arrogant bastard), Gaara made a dirty comment ( _you better not fuck in the toilets, this time_ – asshole), and Neji frowned before asking if he was sure it was a good idea. Shikamaru, as for him, sighed.

Sasuke doesn't really know what it all means.

"'m gonna die," he mumbles under his breath.

Naruto who, so far, has been looking through the window with a small smile, turns back toward him. He's wearing a three-piece suit from Dior, has his hair meticulously brushed in every sense, and smells like masculine cologne. It's partly due to that, that Sasuke thinks it's a bad idea. How can they honestly be friends? It's something to send some texts, and another one completely to have Naruto's _physical_ presence by his side.

Apparently, the Uzumaki doesn't share his doubts.

"It's going to be cool, I think."

Sasuke has the nervous desire to laugh. To vomit too, maybe.

He doesn't show it.

"Cool's probably not the word you're looking for."

The Uzumaki comes closer on the rear seat next to him, and visibly starts to spread an arm around him. Sasuke slightly panics – he's not ready for Naruto to touch him, not like that, not now, and the blond must realize the stupidity of his intention, because he stops half-way, and touches the brunet's thigh instead.

(It's absolutely not awkward.)

"It's going to be a disaster," he sighs despite himself.

"No, it's not," Naruto counters, audibly stifling a chuckle.

Sasuke sends a suspicious look his way; the blond is the one who convinced him all of this could be a good idea. It's obvious the Uchiha should stop listening to him.

"If it helps, remember I'm here to support you," he carries on. "Friends, now, remember?"

Sasuke is going to answer, but his eyes finally meet Naruto's, and he pauses.

Holds – just for a second – his breath.

They can pretend the contrary all they want, tease and do as if everything was alright, a weird tension still keeps on subsisting in their conversation. Sasuke specifically thinks it's coming from him, because Naruto seems completely at ease. He still doesn't understand how they went from radio silence to pretend-not-to-be-awkward small-talks in only a few weeks, but he knows they avoid certain subjects a bit too obviously.

Sasuke doesn't know how all of this is supposed to work.

He suddenly realizes that neither him or Naruto are talking, and that they're staring a bit stupidly. The blond's the first one who breaks eye-contact, clearing his throat.

No, no, it's still not awkward.

"Well, then…" Naruto marks a small silence, and Sasuke gazes back through the window. "Shall we go?"

The brunet sighs. Again. Then takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's go."

He opens the car door.

 

.

.-.

.

 

Naruto is a good actor. An excellent actor, even.

(He wouldn't have won two Oscars otherwise, at only twenty-five.)

And when he met Sasuke, he understood very soon that the brunet was absolutely not the kind to be easily influenced for anything, by anyone.

That's exactly why, when the Uzumaki suggested this idea of 'becoming friend', he appeared a lot more convinced than he really is in reality. He too has several doubts – but knows that Sasuke will flee without thinking twice about it at their first appearance. Naruto _wants_ them to talk again. He _wants_ to be able to be with his ex-lover, and spend time with him again. It's undeniable.

But he has no idea of the application of this desire, nor of how the night is going to unfold. He wants it to be easy between them, but doesn't know how to obtain that exactly.

Strictly speaking, Sasuke and him have never been friends. They met, Naruto courted him (or something like that), and after many attempts at denial, Sasuke ended up succumbing to his charm. So how could they make it work today? Naruto doesn't know.

And as he glances though the car window, he understands it's going to be a little bit harder than anticipated. Paparazzi are massively standing next to the Hotel entrance where the Gala is apparently going to happen and it's… it's a bit terrifying.

"'m gonna die," Sasuke mumbles next to him, and he's probably drawn the exact same conclusion.

Here. That's exactly why Naruto needs to be strong. To counter that.

He turns toward the brunet, sees him observing him, doubt submerging the blackness of his eyes. Naruto forces a smile – contrarily to the Uchiha, he _can_ pretend.

"It's going to be cool, I think," he says in a tranquil tone.

If Sasuke's expression is anything to go by, it's not what he's thinking. The footballer sends him a rather unimpressed look. One could think he's actually sulking.

"Cool's probably not the term you're looking for."

The Uchiha seems on the verge of discomfort, extremely nervous, and that's what pushes Naruto to draw nearer him. He's going to put an arm around him – a natural action he doesn't even think about. It's only when he realizes, _really_ realizes what he's doing, that he deviates and… pats the brunet's firm thigh rather awkwardly.

How subtle.

"It's going to be a disaster," Sasuke sighs vaguely, and Naruto thanks him internally for giving him something to go with.

He laughs slightly – first to diffuse the tension, secondly because the Uchiha's dramatic tendencies have always amused him.

"No, it's not," he counters.

And, because they're here to be _friends_ , and that if Naruto messes up tonight, they probably won't ever try it again, he adds in what he hopes to be a lighter tone;

"If it helps you, remember I'm here to support you. Friends, now, remember?"

It's too much – and he's overdoing it. He realizes it, and wants to punch himself.

Sasuke makes a move to answer at the same time their eyes meet, and apparently swallows the words he wants to say.

Silence invades the back of the car, as they dumbly stare at each other.

So far, Naruto had wisely avoided looking at the brunet for too much time, because he knew what he would see. What he's seeing. (Which is Sasuke. His eyes. His black hair. His skin. His… entire perfection.) It's not a mystery; anyone put in front of the Uchiha would be attracted to him.

The blond loses himself in his contemplation, until an anxious line appears on Sasuke's forehead.

He immediately looks away, slaps himself mentally as a matter of form, and clears his throat forcefully.

They need to move.

"Well, then…" He marks a pause, bites on his lip to try to get his usual smile back on. He has to appear at ease. "Shall we go?" he asks.

Sasuke is not looking at him, eyes gazing through the window looking onto the street side, and sighs.

"Yeah, let's go," he says, before opening the door just like that.

Staying behind, and before he has to come out too, Naruto lets out his own sigh. Then, he puts on a confident smile.

The night is probably not going to be as easy as he had predicted.

He only hopes there won't be any consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extremely weird to translate this, 'cause I have a weird-sort-of-style in french, which doesn't translate well into English, I think. Like, I actually think that I like this fic less in english. Probably because I have trouble keeping the nuances - language barriers are hard, man. It displeases me a little but, hey, what can I do? 
> 
> Still hope you like it, though! (And am still sorry for all the mistakes you probably found) (:


	4. Chapter 4

  


  


  


  


Ayame lets out a slightly shaky breath, and mechanically brushes a brown strand of hair behind her ear. She can't deny it; it's stress – pure and simple stress – that is making her stomach churn so disagreeably right now.

She throws a glance at Teuchi, her cameraman, who's apparently checking a few last minute technical details on his camera. He must have noticed her discomfort, because he's throwing her a suspicious glance.

"You okay?"

She offers a smile, and nods.

"Just a little bit stressed."

Teuchi raises an eyebrow.

"You know they're just people like us, right? They're just wealthy as fuck, and fucking arrogant because of it, but that's all. No need to stress."

Ayame is not going to lie, she's a bit annoyed at the comment. She licks her lips as she rolls her eyes, before reminding herself of the thick, red layer of lipstick that covers them. _Not a good idea_.

"I'm not new here, you know? It's just— Are you aware we're maybe going to get _the_ exclusive on their make-up?"

Teuchi shrugs, as though little concerned by the comment. How he got into the business in the first place is a mystery. Ayame doesn’t know. She sincerely would like to. Putting her hair back into order and unfolding the folds of her dress, she tries to re-focus.

She and the _People Access Live_ team have been the first to arrive a few hours ago, which earned them a place of choice on the red carpet. Every footballers and their plus one have to pass by them first, and stop if they're asked to. They've had an interview with none other than _Zabuza Momochi_ twenty minutes earlier, who's making his first televised appearance since he retired after getting injured on the pitch. It's far from being negligible.

But Ayame is hunting an even bigger game.

Everybody knows that, since Konoha has selected him six years ago, Sasuke Uchiha is the football world's King of Scandals. He's probably _the_ most represented footballer in the gossip-magazines since he's been noticed. His last stroke of genius, his break-up with Naruto Uzumaki, is still a hot-topic that has been giving the press bright days for two months. The two men having stayed quiet on the subject – except for this insupportably official confirmation of the Uzumaki's team – freedom of interpretation has been more than used concerning the issue. But that was before they twisted the plot once again, and announced their intention of coming to the FNFF Gala together.

Ayame won't tell Teuchi about it, but her bosses have been very clear with her. If she manages to obtain this red carpet interview with Naruto and Sasuke, and to ask them the right questions, her may bonus could easily have four zeros.

She smiles at the idea.

(Besides, she herself feels stupidly curious to know the story's bottom line. She, whom, despite her job, has always affirmed she couldn't care less about celebrities' life, is almost annoyed with herself for feeling so nervously excited at the idea of facing Naruto Uzumaki – on whom she has had more than her fair share of fantasies, she has to admit – and Sasuke Uchiha, on whom she's a bit more reserved. One of her closest friends and colleagues, who has already interviewed him once, described him as _really_ intimidating.

"Hey, your Tweedledee and Tweedledum have just arrived," Teuchi suddenly says beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

The statement is immediately confirmed by a wave of female cries, that only increase in intensity. Honestly, one would think it's the Grammys, and not a simple Charity Gala for Footballers. (If there's on thing you got to give to Sasuke Uchiha, it's that he really managed, albeit unwillingly, to broaden the sportive audience of the Five Great Nations concerning football.)

Ayame straightens up immediately, and leans forward to watch the arrival area. Indeed, coming out of a black Range Rover with smoked windows, Sasuke Uchiha appears in a dark tuxedo, instantly blinded by camera flashes. He's too far for her to pick on his expression, but it's clear that he's not smiling. Which is not that surprising, really, since he's usually not known for his good mood and his constant joy of…

Wait.

No one's coming out after him?

Ayame feels her heart beat harder, as she realizes that he's alone. _Shit_. Uzumaki's not with him? They're not coming together, in the end? But what about her exclusive, her bonus then—

Ten seconds after her mini heart attack, the car door is opened again, and Naruto Uzumaki's blond head appears, with a smile that even Ayame finds blinding as far away as she's standing. She breathes a sigh of relief, and the crowd explodes in cheers; shouts increase again in loudness, and it's a concrete and aggressive avalanche of flashes that is put on the two men.

Fuck, she _finally_ has her scoop. She can feel it. For the first time in more than three months, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are standing together, barely two meters separating them. The three players who arrived before them are completely forgotten, as almost every person present direct their attention to the two newcomers.

Ayame bites on her lip to contain her excitement – fuck the lipstick – and tries to be patient.

On a red carpet, you usually go through three steps. Today, they've been organized in the following way;

First the fans.

Next, the photos where you officially pose.

Then the mini-interviews.

Ayame holds her breath and, although she wanted to mentally go through her questions list again, feels her concentration slip. She starts observing from afar the two exes who, without any words passing between them, go each to one side of the metal barriers to sign some autographs. They're immediately followed by some bodyguards coming out of another car. (One of them isn't even wearing a suit, she notes, and she scowls. _What a lack of professionalism_.)

Uchiha immediately goes to a group majorly composed of men wearing Konoha's colours (right next to the Suna fans, who look torn between their club loyalty and their desire to see him approach), and who greet him with one of their supporter's songs. Ayame can't see him very well, but she can swear the footballer's shoulders have slightly relaxed, as he answers high-fives and starts signing scarfs and football shirts. Naruto has gone to the other side, where the population is decidedly more female-composed and, not so surprisingly, more hysterical. As usual, he seems at ease, joyful, and charming.  

Their way of operating shows their practice with these kinds of situations, and Ayame takes a moment to admire their ease. They're clearly pros at what they do.

What shocks Ayame is more the total lack of glances exchanged between the two men. They've appeared one after the other, are doing their jobs, and it's almost as if they didn't know each other. She had personally bet on a getting-back-together kind of situation, but she now feels doubt infiltrating her mind upon watching this scene.

"What do they see in them, seriously?" Teuchi grumbles next to her as he fiddles with his camera sceptically. "Pretty boys that can kick a ball or cry in front of some cameras, _shit_. They're not heroes, c'mon."

She ignores him.

Eventually, after five long minutes of selfies and hugging strangers, the bodyguards start to push them toward the wall with the FNFF logo for the official pictures. She observes their reaction, and notes how both of them try to grasp for some more time with the fans. Finally, the man wearing a leather jacket almost drags Sasuke to the next part of events, and Naruto shoots them a glance before nodding, and following along.

And that's when it happens.

It's an action that barely takes a second, but Ayame doesn't miss it.

She firmly believes herself to be a very good judge of character, and that's exactly why she swallows forcefully in front of what is happening barely twenty feet away from her.

Coming up first against the wall, Sasuke turns back to wait for the Uzumaki, and he's _extending his hand_ toward him. Shock. He suddenly furrows his eyebrows, and pulls it back to plunge it in his suits pocket with an awkward sort of confusion. Uzumaki, who has clearly seen the move, pretends not to notice anything, and places himself next to the man a bit too naturally. She studies Uchiha's reaction.

It's like he's scolding himself for his move, that he would have done out of habit and…

Ayame can't help but raise both eyebrows. _What the fuck was that?_ Both men pose with their hands in their pockets, both close but sufficiently apart not to touch each other. Naruto is smiling; Sasuke is not. There's something tense in their posture, and Ayame doesn't understand.

She is not a fan-girl, and even less of an expert on the couple they formed. Still, she knows – like everybody that pays a little attention to these kinds of events – that Naruto and Sasuke are known for being inseparable, and rather tactile. Not in an ostentatious sort of way, but rather in an intimate style, that shouts their need to always reassure themselves with the other's presence at their side.

Apparently, this intimacy is gone. The logical conclusion she draws is that there is no getting-back-together like she had hoped. If she's being truthful, they actually look like two people who don't really know how to behave around each other, and who do everything to avoid an interaction.

But, if that's the case, what the hell are they doing here _together_?

Too preoccupied with what looks like a thousand pieces puzzle, Ayame misses the moment when the two men starts walking toward her and the other journalists, having finished with the photos. Fortunately, Teuchi nudges her to wake her up from her daze, and she startles before jumping forward to stand in their way. No way in hell is she missing this occasion. (She already feels the other interviewers sending her negative and jealous waves of dark glares in her back.)

"Please!" she yells to attract their attention, and Naruto has already stopped in front of her.

"S'uke," he says to stop the Uchiha, who as for him doesn't seem overjoyed with the perspective of seeing all the cameras aimed at him.

Uzumaki and the footballer exchange a look Ayame doesn't understand, before the blond turns to her with a thousand-watts smile.

(For a short moment, she forgets where she is.)

"Thanks, boys," she finally says, pulling herself together with an engaging smile. Then she turns back to Teuchi and his camera, as she has done a dozen times already, and nods for him to start filming. "I am Ayame, your _People Access Live_ host for tonight, and we're back with none other than Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Good evening, guys! How are you doing?"

Just like predicted, Sasuke shrugs, not looking very interested, and mumbles a vague 'good evening', while Naruto's smile widen as much as physically possible.

"Good evening, Ayame," he exclaims. "We're doing fine, actually. Especially with the warm welcome we just received, right?"

He punctuates his rhetorical question with a wink, and _wow_. So that's the Uzumaki charm? She blushes under her layers of foundation, smiles, and can't help but lean a bit forward.

"Of course," she answers enthusiastically, and with her own wink. "Lots of people were waiting for you, tonight! We're all very exciting to have you with us, by the way."

"Ah, but the pleasure is all ours. May I tell you your dress fits you extremely well? It's gorgeous."

Ayame hasn't expected this. She's probably going to faint with how much her cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Oh, Naruto, stop flattering me!" she can't help but coo a little and. Since when does she coo, really? "I'm the one supposed to comment on your outfits, not you. This suits – Dior, is it not? – is a _must_ , by the way, if you want my professional opinion. It looks amazing on you."

"You're the one flattering me, now.

She giggles, waving a slightly shaking hand. Okay. _Okay._ Then, because she tries to remember where she is, and because she actually has some professional awareness, she recalls Sasuke. To whom she turns to. (He's still the footballer here, and they're at a footie event. _Do not lose sight of your priorities,_ she scolds herself.)

"So, Sasuke, happy with your win against Kiri?" she asks. "Especially after this unexpected defeat a few weeks ago… Talk about a plot twist! For what I've heard, your club is in more than a good position to win the League's cup, now…"

Sasuke Uchiha, who has apparently turned around during her brief interaction with Naruto to talk to his leather jacket-wearing bodyguard, seems to recall her presence, and redirects his eyes on her. He's going to open his mouth, and…

And, um…

How to put this?

Four seconds must go by before he answers, but it's largely enough to make Ayame swallows. Those dark eyes pinning her on her spot, she suddenly understands _why_ exactly Sasuke Uchiha attracts so much of this attention he's apparently never asked for. She has seen the photos of course, has seen him from a distance a few minutes ago, but it has decidedly not prepared her to be so close to him.

Her breath gets caught in her throat, and her cheeks turn pink again. She sees a brief image of herself, explaining to her colleagues how she doesn't really care about the Uchiha, and how he's not really his type anyway… _Bullshit_. How could this man not be the type of anyone? Photographs really don't give him justice enough.

Ayame suddenly understands the ladies' passion (and some man) for him, and why her colleague had described him as intimidating. There's indeed something truly intimidating with seeing this resolutely perfect face turned toward you, and this _intense_ look stuck on yours. She suddenly feels very stupidly unsettled.

"We'll see," he says in a voice both quiet and low, which is still easily heard in the environing hubbub.

Ayame takes a while to recall her question, and to clear her mind.

"Um, yes, yes, of course," she answers, troubled without meaning to be.

She can suddenly see a very clear picture in her mind, a picture of her paycheck with four zeros flying away before her very eyes. _Fucking focus_. Pri-o-ri-ties.

Okay. She can do this.

She clears her throat; reorganizes her expression in a blinding smile.

"Okay, so pardon me for I have to ask _the_ question everyone's asking and that, I'm sure, won't come out as a surprise to you…" She turns around and winks sexily at the camera, before letting out a bit brutally, "What is going on tonight?"

…which doesn't come out exactly like she wanted it to.

Naruto starts to open his mouth to answer, but Sasuke is faster, and beats him to it.

"A gala," he replies flatly. He makes a vague gesture toward the crowd of fans, photographers, and other players strolling over the red carpet. "If it wasn't clear enough."

Naruto instantly nudges him, and Ayame keeps herself from throwing him a bitter glare; she now knows why Sasuke isn't a press favourite. He clearly doesn't play the game.

What he doesn't know is that it's far from being Ayame's first interview, and that it's going to take a lot more to undermine her and maker her shut up. Naruto looks a lot more prompt to answer her questions, and that's why she lets out a small chuckle in his direction, as if they were sharing an old friend joke.

"So that is why I'm here, then!" she pretends to understand with a smile, before asking a bit more seriously; "No, all joking aside, I was more thinking about your presences here which, and I'm weighing my words here, is a huge and agreeable surprise! A comment, Naruto? Maybe you'd like to clear things up regarding your situation for all of your fans watching you?"

Of course, too polite for his own good, the actor smiles back brightly. She can't exactly determine if it's a façade, or if it's really natural. Whatever. The important thing is that he answers. She pulls her mike forward.

"There's not much to say," he replies with a tranquil shrug. "We parted on very good terms, and are friends before anything else. I'm here to a accompany Sasuke and support him, as always."

Which… is a good thing. Sure. But doesn't give her much. Ayame reassesses her judgement, and wonders if, on the contrary, Naruto doesn't play the game a bit too well. What is clear is that they're not presenting themselves as a couple, in the end.

She could leave it at that, but she has seen Sasuke tense a bit in the corner of her eyes. He's not as good an actor as Uzumaki.

So there _are_ some things to dig up, then.

"And that's very fair-play of you, everyone will agree with me on this one!" she exclaims with enthusiasm. There. This is good. The next part, now. "Since we're on the topic, what brought this 'parting'?" Another small laugh. Put them at ease. "You broke an incalculable number of fans' hearts, you two. Nobody saw it coming!"

The glare Sasuke Uchiha directs instantly at her indicates he's not dupe of her false amiability. It's well-known he doesn't appreciate _at all_ the intrusions in his private life, and this is clearly one. She ignores him, and turns to Naruto for an answer. (She would never have obtained this job if she had any qualms whatsoever with being nosy with people that, fundamentally, she doesn't know.)

"And we're actually sorry about that," the blond says before addressing a falsely sad look to the camera. Then he takes on a more joyous expression. "But, hey! At least, we're here together, aren't we? To this Charity Gala for the… the… What is it for again, S'uke?"

Sasuke, who is still glaring daggers at Ayame, vaguely tilts his head in his direction. He looks a bit annoyed.

"The baby Rhinopithecus of Roxellana, dobe."

Naruto nods confidently.

"There, the rhinopipipithecus rox…"

" _Rhinopithecus_."

"That's what I sai— And, wait, the _what_? What are _those_?"

Sasuke sighs, but there's something a bit tender in the gesture and. Oh. Ayame didn't really expect this from him.

"Baby monkeys. Have you even looked at the program?"

Naruto grins a bit guiltily. "Oops?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He's displaying a falsely aggravated expression. Ayame is going to intervene and resume the interview, but the Uchiha stops her from doing exactly that, shaking his head.

"You're really a moron," he says to the Uzumaki who bites his lip, amused. "Why in hell do you want to come if you don't even look at the cause?"

"To shame you, of course," Naruto replies easily. A slightly teasing shimmer lightens up in his gazes, which in turn brings out an arrogant one in the brunet's. "And to talk to all these footballers who are a thousand times better than you. How could I meet them, otherwise?"

Sasuke completely turns toward him, this time, unimpressed. Ayame, a bit overwhelmed, wants to shift the focus of the conversation back on topic, but is cut off again before she can even try.

"I—"

"I apologize for being too under qualified for Mr Golden Boy Uzumaki's tastes, then."

Naruto smiles back his thousand-watts smile, and this one looks a lot realer than his previous ones, addressed to the camera. The difference is tiny, but it's there. Sasuke's eyes almost look like they're softening. Naruto's are burning.

The actor softly touches his arm. Judging by Uchiha's reaction, it's a provocation.

"Don't apologize, teme. 't's not your fault."

Sasuke lets out some sort of small grunt, sighing as if he were addressing a child.

"You— Shut up. You're annoying."

"Weak come-back."

Ah.

It's like watching a tennis game. A highly tense game. Ayame doesn't dare opening her mouth, which is a first in itself.

"Says the one who can't even spell that word."

"Stop pouting, you look like a six years old child."

Sasuke coughs. Naruto's eyes don't stop staring one second.

"If you count like that, you're still a foetus."

"My mom would love it."

"I doubt it."

Is it her, or did they get slightly closer? Their body languages still completely exclude her from the exchange. If it weren't so fascinating, she probably would have been miffed.

"Yeah she would. Yesterday, she was telling me again how much she misses me. She wanted to cook me some teriyaki chicken, I think. You know, _real_ cooking."

Sasuke glares daggers at him.

"This is the last time I'm bringing you anywhere with me. Definitely."

Naruto lets out a huge burst of laughter.

"Oh, stop it, last time you said that, you tried t—"

Naruto's clear and cheerful face suddenly freezes, as he cuts himself off a bit abruptly. Next to him, Sasuke looks at him with wide eyes, mouth parted, before immediately frowning, and turning toward Ayame who. Stays silent.

Shocked. She is shocked.

What was clearly an attempt at avoiding her question has just created a tension she has trouble estimating correctly. They're good, really good, she has to give them that. Naruto has completely diverted from the subject and… they've both forgotten themselves. They just _concretely_ forgot the camera and herself, to bicker like toddlers.

Shit.

She has no idea who they are in real life, doesn't know the reasons that made them part ways, but… She doesn't understand.

She exchanges a glance with Teuchi, who has left his scepticism on the side, and also has his eyes wide open.

What the…?

_Why the fuck are those two not together anymore?_

That's what she's wondering.

How can one look at someone the way they just looked at each other, and what could suddenly happen to create such a tension? For the first time, on live, Ayame is stunned. She doesn't know how to regain control of this interview. Doesn't know what to say. She has never met them prior to this, has only researched stuff about their relationship in prevision to this interview, but this, this _thing_ that just happened stupidly makes her want to know more.

(A foolish sort of impulsion makes her want to take each of them by the hand, and make them kiss with one of these 'make peace, now' that moms use to force their children to make up.)

"I… um. Okay, _okay_ ," she says, and she's terribly conscious of the fact that the time she's wasting is costing her paycheck money. "Wow," she ends up laughing a little. "I think everyone will be reassured to see how you, um… still get along so well!"

She hasn't seen a lot of interviews of the both of them together, but she thinks the insult-exchanges are quite usual.

"Indeed," Naruto smiles, the first one to startle back into camera-mode. "And I think that, um…—oh, oh, someone's telling us to move forward!"

"Too bad," Sasuke mutters at his side, and Ayame doesn't even have the strength to feel offended by the sarcasm.

"Too bad indeed!" she exclaims, with an overacted disappointment. "In any case, I'm gonna wish you two a good evening, misters, and—" Does she have the right to say this? She thinks back to Sasuke Uchiha's glare, and tells herself that he probably deserves some more awkwardness. "And I really hope you'll find a way to solve all this tension!" She dives her gazes full of defiance in the footballer's. "God knows I'm gonna give my vote to all these polls that ponder if yes or no we would like to see you two back together!"

It's – _a bit_ – a low blow, and absolutely not her business, but too bad. It'll probably teach the Uchiha some basic politeness for future reference.

Naruto's smile tenses slightly, but he still shakes her hand with a cheerful 'Good evening too, glad to met you', before pushing a full force glaring Sasuke forward, with a hand on the small of his back.

Ayame gives him a smug smile, before he finally turns around. Then, she sighs.

"Fuck," Teuchi says after putting the camera on pause. "You saw this shit, seriously?"

"I saw," she answers absently.

"They're like a goddam married-for-sixty-years couple. They're _fucked_."

"Yeah."

"This 'friend' story is bullshit. There's even more sexual tension than between me and my wife. _Bullshit_."

But she's not listening to him anymore. She's already opening Safari on her personal phone, typing 'Uzumaki-Uchiha' on Google. She needs to _understand._

 

.

.-.

.

 

"And now, we're welcoming Mr Homura Mitokado, current president of the Five Nation's Federation of Football. Mr Mitokado, it's an honour."

An old guy wearing a luxurious tuxedo appears under the lights with a small smile, taking the Gala host's spot behind the podium. Homura Mitokado is small, he wears glasses, he's running for the fifth time for his current position as president, and Sasuke couldn't care less about what he's going to say as he starts tapping the mike with two fingers, as if his predecessor hadn't _already_ grabbed the room's attention.

Anyway, Sasuke already knows the speech by heart. 'Welcome to this event, thanks to all the footballers, thanks to the staff, thanks to the sponsors, good luck for the cup, thanks for supporting our new cause, long live the Roxellana babies – ah, and look at me, my job is wonderful, vote for me again in two years'.

There.

Sasuke just spared himself from listening to the next twenty minutes of this oral bullshit. Hurrah him.

Grumpy, he leans forward to dive in his own drink, and empty a bit more of his third champagne flute. He's not exactly thrilled to be here; besides, Naruto was right to take offense thirty minutes ago. Rhinopithecus Roxellana? Seriously? Will they at least one fucking day chose a cause worth of the name? Like, funds for searching for a cure for cancer, of for homeless minors? Plus, Sasuke is almost 80% sure that those goddam baboons aren't even on the verge of extinction…

Gaara is fucking lucky. Nobody holds missing this event against him – something he's been doing, to be precise, for three years already – only because people 'understand' his situation. Nobody _understands_ Sasuke, apparently. (Well, that being said, facing your old team from your home city that you've let down to go play for their biggest rival isn't easy. And each time they have to face Suna in any way whatsoever, Gaara gets a lot more shit on him than politeness allows. Thus, Sasuke can understand that he insists on boycotting the event. _But_. It's not a reason.)

Annoyed, Sasuke suddenly feels the real reason for his increasing irritation slightly press against the small of his back.

Naruto, sat beside him at the table, but positioned behind since they've turned back to listen to the speech, must have sensed the tension reigning in his body, because he's obviously trying to calm him down. And. Shit.

They haven't talked much since this red carpet bullshit, and during their little walk as they were being led in Kumo's Plazza reception room, where the event is being held this year. They were apparently already a bit late, and barely had the time to greet the people surrounding their table that the lights were subdued, and the most boring speech on earth was started.

And this table, honestly…

Now, Sasuke really has a direct proof of the Gala organizers not liking him, seeing the composition of the latter. He knows they want to promote inter-club interactions, but really? For one, Neji has been placed on the other end of the room with a majority of Konoha players, and Sasuke only has Izumo Kamizuki with him, and he doesn't know him very well. Secondly, the rest of the table is composed by two Suna footballers – who don't like him very much because his friendship with Gaara is far from being a secret – two Ame players he doesn't really care about, and finally, two from Oto amongst which are _Dosu_. As if they're enmity wasn't that deep and famous.

No, clearly, everything is annoying him at length, and he can _feel_ he's going to have a shitty night. It has already started with this journalist thirty minutes ago (Paname? Tayate?) who thought it fine to ask such nosy questions. It's something Sasuke won't ever understand – the nerve of these people. Is he asking them how their relationship with their ex is going in front of a camera? Honestly.

Suddenly, a warm hand wraps itself around his wrist discreetly under the table, and it's only at that moment Sasuke realizes the tight, destructive grip he has on the immaculate white tablecloth.

He imperceptibly relaxes, and is almost mad at himself for it.

Now that he's here with Naruto and that he has to spend the evening with him as his only choice, he wonders how he could take it so lightly earlier in the car. It's obvious there's nothing light about the situation. And that they haven't thought about it _at all_.

A part of him wants to turn around and insult Naruto, to be completely truthful, and tell him it's his fault. But an even bigger part knows it's not the blond he's pissed off at. It's himself. For his stupid lack of discernment.

They've been going at these kinds of events for three years, now. Worse, they've been together for a year and a half before that. Of course they're going to have automatisms.

Sasuke could have killed himself, earlier, when he held his hand out in front of all those cameras. It was just – it's a habit. He's not even that tactile, normally! But shit, four years and a half with Naruto left him with goddamn habits and, when they sat down, he again surprised himself with pulling the chair out for the Uzumaki. The exchange of look that followed was awkward, at best. Even now, he wants to answer the pressure on his wrist and grab the actor's hand, respond to his gesture, and knows it would relax him.

He has to learn to control his fucking body.

Which is a hard thing to do, because a second after he's taken the resolution, Naruto softly leans forward behind him to reach his ear.

_Intoxicating._

That's the perfect word to describe what Naruto has become since they arrived.

Sasuke is intoxicated by his presence. And he wants it to stop.

"You all right?" Naruto whispers, and the warm breath against the hair of his nape makes Sasuke shiver, and he bites the inner part of his lips. He can feel the pressure against his wrist even more clearly.

No, he's really not all right.

And he's not amused anymore. At all.

Since he doesn't know how to answer, he removes his hand from the tablecloth, and presses his fingers for half-a-second against Naruto's palm in what he hopes to be a reassuring gesture, without turning around, before letting it go. Next to his ear, the blond's breath hitches for a second, and Sasuke wants to slam his own table against the table.

At least, he's not the only one affected.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbles softly, and Sasuke shakes his head.

He takes his flute of champagne and empties it once and for all, before leaning back slightly.

"Listen to the speech, dobe," he whispers, not letting the scene go from his eyes. And what he really means to say is; _stop touching me_.

He's going to need a lot more alcohol to get through tonight. The diet can go to hell. It's not like he really respect it, anyway. (A pious lie. He tries.)

 

.

.-.

.

 

Sat in the subdued light, Naruto leans back against his chair, and lets out an imperceptible sigh. He doesn't even pretend to listen to the FNFF president's speech, couldn't care less about it anyway.

He is, despite himself, a bit tense.

Mainly because he can feel that Sasuke is locking himself up. And that the lighter ambiance from the past few weeks and the car is quickly being forgotten. Naruto doesn't exactly know what is going through the brunet's head for him to be suddenly so stiff, but the tension is rather contagious.

There's something extremely frustrating in knowing he only has to stretch his arm forward and touch Sasuke to calm him down, and not having the right to do it.

He can't do anything about it – he's annoyed. He feels annoyed, because he doesn't understand, and he doesn't like the direction tonight is taking. Him who thought their small, amusing exchange in front of the camera had relaxed the atmosphere, can bizarrely feel he was wrong, now.

It doesn't please him very much.

Wanting to distract himself – after all, it serves nothing to linger on it now, Naruto lets his eyes sweep with a little exasperation over the huge reception room. He stops a bit on the players and their plus one at the table, whom he has ignored so far, too focused on Sasuke and his changing mood. He pouts a bit seeing Suna's – they won't contribute to lightening up said-Uchiha's mood – and makes a more puzzled face in front of Izumo, who's listening very carefully to Mitokado.

Actually, it _is_ his first gala. The poor guy has probably not realizes how shallow the whole event is yet. Naruto doesn't really wish to be the one to break it to him.

He carries on his table-watching a bit absently, until a detail brutally catches his attention. Or rather, until his eyes fall upon the person technically sitting right in front of him. Dosu Kinuta. Whom he hadn't noticed yet.

And.

He pauses.

A voice, joined by a very neat picture, starts forming in his mind.

" _Faggot_."

Or rather: "Fucking _faggot._ "

Those are the two words Dosu apparently used now nine months ago, during a home match between Oto and Konoha.

Those are the two words that managed to pierce through Sasuke Uchiha's armour. That made him tackled his opponent in an uncontrolled, violent and, one has to admit, dangerous way. That won him a red card and a six-weeks long expulsion from the field.

Those are the two words Sasuke wanted to keep to himself, refusing to explain his behaviour, and only revealed exclusively to Naruto a month after the event, in the shadows of their bedroom, in a low voice against the pillow.

Sasuke has had more than his fair share of homophobic insult in his career; it was the price to pay for coming out, and he probably knew it before doing it. (Although, according to what Naruto managed to understand, it was less a truly thought-out decision than a big 'fuck you' to all the medias, at the time). Nonetheless, on the pitch, he has always managed to relatively keep his calm, albeit sometimes flaring with some footballers. (That being said, what players never did?)

What is surprising, is that Sasuke didn't want to admit it, at first. And actually never did. It's Neji who ended up telling Naruto – the whole truth concerning the Dosu-thing. If Sasuke blew up that day, and sent the Oto player flying over the grass with such violence, it's not because he had pronounced the words 'fucking faggot'. No, apparently, it's because the target of the insult was Naruto.

It's Naruto who Dosu called a fucking faggot. It's his name he associated with the two words, murmuring them in the Uchiha's ear when passing next to him before a free kick.

Said-blond swallows a sip of champagne, and wonders how exactly it feels to find himself facing this player he has never met before, and who thinks he's a 'fucking faggot'.

He doesn't know, to be honest.

By the time he's pondering it, applauses starts resonating around the whole room, lights are turned on, and Naruto is brutally pulled out of his reflexions. He barely has the time to join his own two hands that Sasuke finally turns around on his chair to face the table, carefully not participating in the general cheers.

In fact, he's being so stiff that one could swear his spine is made of steel. The tension is easily palpable in his posture, and Naruto doesn't think about it when he leans toward him.

"Relax," he whispers in his ear.

Sasuke's face sort of twitches, but he still nods all the same.

Naruto would like to squeeze his thigh, but refrains from it, aware of the awkwardness that would follow. His hand still itches a bit – he makes every effort to ignore it.

Then, it goes approximately like this;

Another guy takes over the mike, wishes a good evening to everyone, and waiters starts gathering around all the tables to serve the room's occupants. Conversations start erupting on every side, and the night is officially launched.

Naruto takes a deep inspiration, and gives himself the same advice. He tries to relax.

"This speech really was something, uh," Izumo comments, impressed, to the young woman accompanying him, although he's careful to direct his thought to the rest of the table.

Sasuke sighs. Naruto manages to display a smile.

It's going to be fine.

Or not.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**LIVESTREAM_People-Access-Live_GalaFNFF2015**

**(Top Comments)**

_\- there so fckin hot fucccckkk -_

_\- Aaaaaaaah, Sasunaru POWER UPS! Who's seen Naruto's look? -_

_\- No way they've broken up I knew it was bull!!!!! -_

_\- Fucken fags -_

_\- NARUSASU!! -_

_\- Sasukeeeeeee, take me! -_

_\- Yo, is it me or Uchiha doesn't seem sure for the rest of the Cup? #Something'sFishy –_

_\- It's three am where I am, I have an exam tomorrow, and I'm watching this. I hate them. (PS: what the fuck was that looooook??) –_

_\- Shit, i rlly think they’ve broken up, squad… -_

_\- Hey, who wants to check my latest NaruSasu art? Follow me on Tumblr, on narusasualwayshereforyou(.)tumblr(.)com –_

_\- I'd sell my soul to see them naked… -_

_\- Ayame's sooo trying to flirt with them! THEY'RE GAY YOU STUPID CUNT! –_

_\- Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto –_

_\- when is their sextape coming out? –_

_\- …wow –_

_\- NARUTO MARRY ME!!!!! –_

_\- What the fuck am I watching? #WhenYouLoseYourselfOnTheInternet –_

_\- Okay, um… I'm not gay, or anything, but… fuck. Uchiha's eyes. Shit. Shit. –_

_\- Kyaaaaaaa, the fucking sexual tension!!! Has someone already made a gif of this fucking look?? –_

_\- godam fags shouldn’t do footie its a man thing fuck it –_

_\- Yo, that Ayame chick's hot, or is it only me? -_

_._

_{For more comments, click_ **here** _.}_

 

.

.-.

.

 

Sasuke drinks up a new champagne flute.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Naruto who, with his eternal smile, is nodding warmly along Izumo and his girlfriend's meeting story. (It's a bit of a boring story, really, and Sasuke pretends to pay attention only because he has no desire to talk to the other players at his table. In any case, the different conversations are only occurring between the different teams. Ame with Ame, Suna with Suna, and Oto… with Oto. He's perfectly fine with it.)

To be truthful, he's the only one not making any efforts. He drinks, he listens to Naruto talking with their new goalie and his fiancée, and he nods when a look is thrown his way.

And, above all, he forces himself not to stare stupidly at Naruto.

If everybody can be fooled by his easy smile, it's not the case for Sasuke. Who knows him too well to know that these curled up lips are carefully calculated, and conceal a barely perceptible uneasiness. His own hand has twitched four times already, wanting to reassure him. Apologize for his grumpy, wonky attitude. Tell him it's not him he's mad at. Not really, anyway. He refrains himself nonetheless, and keeps silent.

In fact, technically, if one removes the hidden awkwardness between Naruto and him, it could easily be the most boring and bizarre night of his entire life. At least until Izumo's fiancée ask the following question.

"And since we're at it, how did you two meet?"

Sasuke freezes, and the only indication Naruto is also surprised by the interrogation is hidden by the way he swallows his mouthful of duck confit a bit too quickly.

The Uchiha's first reflex is to glare at the young woman for her nosiness, but the hand Naruto puts very delicately on his knee stops him.

( _Why is he touching him? He shouldn't be._ )

He has to make an effort to keep his face neutral, and tries to remind himself the poor girl isn't a journalist, but a teammate's girlfriend who thinks they're friends, at ease, and engaged in a sympathetic conversation. Despite himself, he moves his knee to remove Naruto's hand, who coughs. Probably to win himself some time.

"Um, it was at a party," the blond explains with a dodgy attempt at conserving his smile. "It was thrown by a common friends of ours. Shikamaru Nara?"

The woman's eyes – Sasuke has forgotten her name – lighten up.

"Oh, yes! The musician? I really love what he does. Zu-zu is always listening to his stuff."

Said-Zu-zu – Sasuke wants to stifle a not-too-sober laugh at the nickname – nods gently, a tender look in his eyes for his fiancée.

"That's him!" Naruto approves with a bit too much enthusiasm, and Sasuke notes that his glass is also empty.

He's apparently not the only one drinking.

"And?" the woman presses kindly. Naruto's one-sentence-explanation isn't enough, apparently. "It was love at first sight?"

It's funny, Sasuke muses, because she's talking as if they were still together. It's strangely amusing to him, and he raises an eyebrow, waiting for Naruto's response. A Naruto who's a bit hesitant to answer, really. A bit sheepish, too.

"Emm… not exactly, no."

Bizarrely, Sasuke can't bring himself to stay silent, on this one.

"I dumped my glass's content on his head," he explains.

Immediately, Naruto snaps his head toward him, and their eyes meet. The blond's seem surprised, before they suddenly soften.

Sasuke turns back toward the couple on their left a bit abruptly.

"Oh, why?" Izumo almost pouts, and the tone is enough for Sasuke to understand he will probably never get along with the man. He seems to be a bit too much of a simpleton, for that. (He allows people to call him Zu-zu. _In public_.)

That being said, Sasuke doesn't see any reason for him not to answer.

"Because he—"

The end of his sentence is immediately muffled by a tan hand, that presses against his mouth to make him shut up.

"Because he's a bastard, that's all," Naruto hastily rushes to say in his stead, with a smile he probably hopes to be convincing.

Sasuke could get angry at the interruption, and actually explain the real story. (Which would include that, two minutes after they met, a completely drunk Naruto tried to feed him a stupid and senseless seduction plan that, at the time, the brunet didn't really appreciate.) But the fact is that Naruto's _hand_ is in direct contact with his _mouth_.

And that's something very perturbing to him. Mainly because it's warm, it's pressed against his lips, and it belongs to Naruto.

(It needs to _go_.)

Without thinking twice about it, Sasuke opens his mouth, and licks said-hand.

One could think Naruto's first reflex would be to remove it immediately, disgusted, but the truth is something else entirely. And they've known an intimacy far too deep for them to get offended over a little bit of saliva, Sasuke supposes. (And said saliva has been on and _in_ far more private parts of the blond's anatomy. Which is not the issue. _At all_.)

No, what he sees, is Naruto turning his head toward him so fast at the contact that it looks like it hurts, and for the second time their gazes meet. Sasuke doesn't avoid it, this time, and Naruto observes him with such concentration that he understands the blond doesn't know what to do.

They must look stupid, Sasuke tells himself. And, for the hell of it, he gives another tongue lick.

This time, Naruto barely hesitate before removing his hand, carefully rolling his eyes up, as if exasperated with the Uchiha's attitude.

"You're disgusting, teme."

"As if it has ever bothered you before…" Sasuke mumbles, probably because of his last flute of champagne.

Naruto looks surprised with his tone, then amused. His eyes imperceptibly go from Sasuke to his glass and, when they meet the defiant gaze of Sasuke again, his lips curl up into a more natural smile.

"Actually," he resumes suddenly, turning toward the couple again, "Sasuke took a lot of time getting over our first meeting."

"Ah?" Izumo's fiancée asks, with wide, pondering eyes.

She looks a tad bit too interested by the information, and Sasuke vaguely wonders if she's one of these girls that blog about them as soon as they can. He hopes not.

Naruto, as for him, offers her a brilliant smile.

"I may have come out a bit too strong with my, em… interest in him."

Sasuke almost chokes when hearing the answer, then shakes his head. He doesn't even understand why he suddenly needs to partake in the conversation, but he can't help but correct;

"A bit too strong? Five minutes in, this moron was rubbing against me, and touching my hair."

The last one, Sasuke remembers it well, because he had been particularly offended by it. He was even less tactile than today and, at the time, that a stranger coup do such a thing had more than ruffled his feathers. That, and the singularly strong smell of alcohol from Naruto's breath, hadn't pushed him to be exceptionally polite.

Izumo and his fiancée share a laugh, and Naruto pretends to be affronted.

"Hey, I was a hell of a lot smoother than that!"

Despite himself, Sasuke lets out a very small laugh.

"Really?"

"Of course," Naruto affirms, nodding to himself. "I remember, I was polite, and respectful."

"That's what matters," Izumo confirms.

"I'm sure you were a true charmer, Naruto," his girlfriend adds. "Sasuke probably didn't want to show it, that's all."

Said-Sasuke rolls his eyes up, especially when he sees the blond smiling reassuringly to himself. A smile that falls when he catches the footballer's reaction.

"Hey! I _was_ a true charmer. And particularly suave too, if I remember well."

This time, Sasuke is _really_ amused.

"Oh yes? What was it you said, already?" He pretends to try remembering it. "Oh, I know. ' _Follow me, and I'll show you incredible things_ '."

Naruto opens his mouth, probably to reply, but shuts it quickly, before repeating the gesture comically. His right hands finally come to scratch the back of his neck, like every time he admits to an act of potential guilt, as the heights of his cheeks start getting a bit red.

"Well. I was a bit drunk," he ends up admitting.

Sasuke coughs in his hands, fake-stifling the word 'understatement', under the couple's laughs on their left, who apparently find the conversation somewhat funny. Naruto turns back toward him and, instead of the exasperated expression Sasuke is expecting, he looks satisfied, almost tender.

It's an expression Sasuke particularly likes on him, and knows even better. Naruto pulls it every time he has, in his own eyes, accomplish a little something.

" _Relax_ ," he has whispered in his ear earlier.

It takes a minute for Sasuke to understand that, if Naruto has just orchestrated this mini-personal-humiliation, it was with the aim of relaxing _him._ Of making _him_ laugh. Of pulling _him_ out of his dark thoughts. Something with which Naruto has always been remarkably brilliant.

And. _Okay_.

(Take a deep breath, Sasuke. Everything is fine.)

It's partly because of things like these that Sasuke knew this evening wasn't a good idea. Excluding the awkwardness, the tension, and their shared history, the main problem is and always will be this; Naruto can't help but being Naruto. He'll always be Naruto. And, shit, but how Sasuke is supposed to handle that?

The truth, the shameful truth, is that now, here, at this exact moment, if Sasuke were to listen to himself, he would lean on the right, and press his lips on the blond's.

Just like that. Just simply. Naturally.

That's what they do, have always done. Tease each other, mock each other, but always take care of the other. Then kiss.

The desire to do it _burns_ him inside, but he contains himself. He's stronger than that.

So, softly, gently, he leans on the right.

"Thank you," he murmurs in Naruto's ear, without any doubt the latter will understand.

( _Thank you. Thank your for doing that. Thank you for bearing my shitty moods. Thank you for being comprehensive._ )

( _Thank you for being here_.)

Naruto stares at him, during this short moment, and his smile is both minimal and radiant.

"You're so adorable," the fiancée comments as she watches them. "Besides, I find it formidable to stay on such good terms like that, after a break up. It's admirable."

Naruto breaks their visual contact to take another sip of his champagne flute, which has visibly been re-filled.

"Aren't we?" he says with a smile, and Sasuke can't tear his eyes away from him.

"It's really mature," Izumo agreeably adds, even if his tone is still a bit too cheesy for Sasuke's tastes.

"I think so too," Naruto answers.

And he must feel the weight of Sasuke's eyes on him, because he throws him a bit of an interrogating one in return. Sasuke smiles, imperceptibly, and shrugs as to not worry him.

He feels good. Doesn't want to analyse the why, or the how; just want to feel this sense of tranquillity, of fulfilment.

This evening was maybe a good idea. In the end.

Or, at least, that's what he tells himself before a voice is heard from the other side of the big round table, clearly directed against them. The tone is dry, mocking.

"Mature, uh?"

 

.

.-.

.

 

They are _fucked_.

And Naruto really wants to drop his head between his hands, probably to cry over the world's misery. (On top of his own because, ah, one needs to think about others. But his still counts for a lot.)

Why – _why_ – when he had finally succeeding in relaxing Sasuke, and had planted the seeds for what was finally going to be a good evening, _why_ does it have to be completely spoiled?

Naruto throws an accusatory glance at Dosu, but the latter doesn't pay it any attention, too busy staring at Sasuke, waiting for an answer. An answer to what, anyway? To his vulgar attempt at despise? Naruto knows Sasuke, and knows that the latter has always had trouble controlling his reactions in front of insults. And yes, the tone used by the Oto footballer _is_ an insult.

That's why Naruto makes an effort to smile, picking up a bit of duck confit with his fork.

"That's it, mature," he agrees before Sasuke can react. He notices the noise of the different discussions around the table have slightly decreased, as if every one is suddenly paying a bit more attention to their surroundings now that someone has broken the implicit rule of ' _you only talk between members of your own team_ '.

That, or the result of a potential conversation between Sasuke and Dosu interest them more than it should.

The Oto midfielder lets out a laugh, and it doesn't hide anything of his disdain. Naruto can see the intensity of his eyes on them and—

 _Fucking faggot_.

That's what Dosu has said, nine months ago. That's what his eyes repeat, _today_.

Naruto really doesn't like homophobia, but he knows where he is. He's actually at a sort-of-Gala, that is only an excuse to reunite footballers from opposing Clubs, make them drink, and provoke some scandals. He refuses to offer these people a scandal. He's stronger than that, and he won't let himself react to a silent provocation coming from a man so… so _small_ and _shabby_ as Dosu Kinuta.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asks pleasantly, laying despite himself a hand on Sasuke's arm, in the hope of transmitting him the following indication; _it is absolutely useless to react_.

Naruto has a strong conviction; politeness will always win. Be it over ignorance, wickedness, or stupidity.

"I like to keep in touch with the latest gossips on the magazines' _darlings_ ," Dosu answers with an agreeable tone, and the woman sitting beside him lets out a rather mocking laugh. "I'd stopped on the 'they sleep in different rooms' stage, but apparently, we're already on the 'maturity' stage. I should browse through _OUT_ more often."

And, okay then. The footballer doesn't even try to be subtle in his attacks?

Because he doesn't know how to answer, Naruto sips at his champagne, his fingers tightening harder around Sasuke's arm.

_I beg you, do not react._

But Dosu's eyes narrow over the contact between his hand and the Uchiha's arm, and he's not exactly hiding the small, disgusted stretch of his lips.

He's a provoker, Naruto tries to remind himself. Just a provoker. (He can feel the anger growing in his chest.)

The thing is, and even if he will never admit it, Sasuke is also a provoker.

(He's also someone who will never let Naruto defend himself alone if he doesn't have to.)

That's why he lets out a little laugh too, finally coming to his sense. A laugh both dry and affable. That's why, with a smile a thousand times too arrogant for the situation, he leans forwards, before remarking with the most extreme politeness;

"It's funny, your jaw looks like it's not completely healed, when you talk." His expression becomes concerned, almost worried. An expression that breathes hypocrisy. Naruto has always told him he could make a good actor. "It doesn't still hurt, I hope?"

Everyone remembers Dosu when he fell on the pitch, nine months ago. The second main camera zoomed on him for twenty-six seconds exactly, broadcasting the action through the Five Nations with the sports journalists' enthusiastic and/or outraged comments in the background. (Naruto knows that well, because Sasuke made him re-watch the video more than thirty times. It's his vengeful side.)

Naruto still chokes on a laugh, when hearing the question. (A nervous laugh, probably.)

Dosu, as for him, chokes. Period.

"Shit, I think it still hurts," Sasuke mumbles whilst moving back in his chair, deadpanning, and Naruto can't keep his chuckle in, this time.

Sasuke's caustic humour has always made him ecstatic. Even if the actual situation doesn't call for it at all.

"You think you're being funny, I suppose."

"He thinks he's hilarious," Naruto immediately retorts, before Sasuke can answer. "And I do, too," he adds in passing.

He wants to be here for Sasuke, and to hell with the scandal. If the Uchiha choses to counterattack, too bad. Naruto will counterattack with him.

The people around the table are _definitely_ more silent.

Naruto should probably have not drunk that last flute of champagne.

"Oh, the boyfriend coming to the ice-princess's rescue," Dosu mutters with a bitter look. "How _touching_ , really."

His tone says the contrary. Beside him, the other player from Oto, Zaku Abumi, offers a nasal laugh, shared by Dosu's presumed girlfriend.

"Very touching indeed," he adds.

They're really original, Naruto thinks. And it's so _easy_ to throw this kind of little jabs. So small. So stupid he doesn't know what to say.

Sasuke, as for him, doesn't seem to have the same problem.

(What Naruto doesn't expect, is the line of defence the brunet suddenly choses to opt for.)

Sasuke takes his flute, drinks a sip from it, and spread his arm around Naruto's shoulder without any warning. His hand comes to rest on his biceps, his fingers sinking into his skin through his suit's jacket. Finally, very naturally, he comes and puts his chin on Naruto's shoulder, like a puzzle piece simply finding his place.

Naruto doesn't need to turn his head to know that, if Sasuke's lips are stretched into a smug smirk, his eyes are hard.

"Does it bother you, Dosu, when we touch?" he asks softly, as if curious.

The question is rhetorical, of course.

Nonetheless, Naruto doesn't know who is more shocked around the table. Him, or the other guests. Probably him.

Sasuke doesn't look very perturbed.

"Now that you're asking," Dosu retorts, a glimmer of repulsion in his eyes, " _yeah_ , it fucking bothers me. And I'll even add that it _sickens_ me."

Naruto raises both eyebrows in front of the biting answer, stunned by the lack of subtlety it contains. On his far left, one of the two women escorting a Suna footballer, and who's pretending not to listen, visibly can't help but refrain from letting out a gasp. Most of the guests' faces are closed off, around the table. Marked by expressions of discomfort badly dissimulated.

Naruto would almost find it funny, if he wasn't so astounded by this violent attack barely hidden.

Sasuke, as for him, slightly rotates his head, and Naruto can feel the contact of his cheek against his. The corner of his lips are touching his skin, and it's even more blatant when he starts speaking again, because Naruto can _feel_ them moving against him.

"You see, Naruto," he says in a low voice, but the silence that has erupted over their table makes it easy for him to be heard. If his eyes are directed at Dosu, his voice addresses the Uzumaki. "I've not made the presentations, yet. Naruto? This is Dosu. The man who, by insulting us, has just demonstrated once again how his ignorance and stupidity can reach new peaks of astounding debility."

His hand slides along his biceps to his neck, his fresh fingers flying over the tanned skin.

"What Dosu hasn't managed to understand yet, is that our little _faggot_ asses are worth thousands more than his _homophobic_ micro-penis – you have all my apologizes, Mrs."

No one is pretending to ignore the scene, now. Naruto can feel every one's eyes aimed on him – the Oto player's one are darkening with every passing second.

"Therefore," Sasuke resumes, "and because it's useless to wait for anything more from someone as extraordinarily stupid as him, I suggest we go. Ladies, Gentleman, you'll have to excuse us."

And, without waiting for an answer, Sasuke removes his arms, moves his chair back politely, and stands up. Naruto barely hesitates before imitating him. The silence at their table is even more obvious in the general brouhaha coming from every other table in the room. It's a silence that, for the matter, makes him rather angry. But he's stronger than that, so he gives a smile – the very same one he spends his time giving to the cameras – to the other guests surrounding him. Adds a small nod.

"Good evening, I guess."

Of course, nobody answers, besides a vague 'Good night', from Izumo at their side. Naruto could almost feel sorry for him – he looks mortified. ( _Almost_ because, honestly, it should be him who look mortified. Him and Sasuke, to have to face this kind of behaviour in fucking 2015.)

He thinks it's over, that they're going to leave, but the brunet has apparently something to add.

Sasuke is a provoker. Has always been one.

Tonight's no exception.

"Good evening," he says politely, "to everyone here who will accept my sudden and fierce longing for sodomy." He turns back toward Naruto, extends his arms. "You're coming?"

Honestly, Naruto wants to laugh. And, at the same time, not at all.

Because he knows Sasuke. And he knows that, under his pleasantly icy jabs, a boiling anger is hiding. Nine months ago, it has resulted in a tackle. Today, in pure and simple provocation.

Naruto will follow him to the end.

He catches his arm, and lets himself be led.

 

.

.-.

.

 

Neji happens to find them around the bathrooms. Where he has gone in the hope of disappearing for a short instant. (Even Tenten's presence, while very much helping, still can't make him like this kind of useless events.)

He mostly meet them by chance, actually, and thus displays a surprised expression when he finds himself facing them. They're both stuck to a wall next to the dressing facilities, and Naruto has a hand hooked on Sasuke's arm, as he talks to him in a low voice.

Neji shakes his head to clear his mind – fucking champagne – and makes a small pause. He feels like months ago, when catching them in such a posture wouldn't have been such a shock. It's a huge one, today.

"Hey," he says with precaution, slowly coming closer.

They both startle a little bit, before turning toward him. Naruto automatically smiles, but there's something guarded in his expression. Sasuke doesn't bother masking his contrariety. He seems half-angry, half-… um. Neji doesn't really know, to be truthful.

"Hey, you all right?" Naruto asks and, under his perplexed frown, Neji manages to nod gently.

He points a thumb above his shoulder, in the direction of the room on the other end of the corridor.

"Where have you been placed? Tenten and I though we should come find you. Juugo's been sat at our table, but…" He really takes in their expression. He feels like something is wrong. "And, what about you? You're all right?"

Sasuke throws him a rather blasé glance. Neji notes that his arm is still under Naruto's grip, which doesn't look like it bothers him. Okay.

"We're sat with Dosu," he ends up explaining. "We had a small… clash."

 _All right_. As if they needed that, really.

"Shit, you— I mean, you're both fine now?" He recalls Naruto has probably never had to face the Oto player before, and direct his concern toward him. "Don't listen to what he says, okay, this guy's just a dickhead and don't deserve your attention."

Naruto answers with a sort-of mischievous smile, tilting his head to the side. ' _No jokes_ ', his eyes are saying.

"It's a bit too late, for the attention thingy."

Neji pauses, and then sighs and throws an exasperated-parent-kind-of-look at Sasuke. He knows he's probably the one who couldn't shut up. He also knows Dosu's an ass, but it doesn't mean one has to take the bait – Sasuke should know that, by now.

"Sasuke," he scolds. "We said no scandals tonight, _fuck_."

Said-Sasuke starts opening his mouth to defend himself, but he's shown up by a slightly tensed Naruto.

"Eh, it's not his fault, ok? Dosu's a fucking moron, and S'uke just… I'm probably just as guilty, anyway. So don't lecture him. It's not his fault."

By reflex, Neji raises both hands in a peace sign.

"Oh, okay, okay. I won't say anything," he feels obliged to defend, throwing despite himself a half-interrogating half-shocked look at Sasuke.

Sasuke who stays without expression, and sends back an empty glance. As if the fact that Naruto protects him like this, with a _hard_ tone like this one, was perfectly normal. (He almost wants to ask what Dosu could have said, to makes them so tense.)

In any case, Neji doesn't understand.

He knows them both, is still a lot closer to Sasuke. Is supposed to know him by heart.

He's nonetheless unable to tell what is going through the brunet's head.

He doesn't understand what he's doing. (Hasn't understood, to be honest, since Sasuke told him he was going to the Gala with Naruto, because they're trying to be _friends_ now, or something like that. Neji won't even comment on _that_ one.)

He doesn't understand what _both of them_ are doing, in fact.

He just sees that they're standing close, too close, that Naruto still hasn't removed his hand, and that he's just jumped at the brunet's defence as if nothing had happened these last four months. Neji's not even talking about the looks the blond is giving Sasuke. These are looks that, despite their tenderness, can only precede complications.

They're not making it any easier, that's what he's thinking.

"We're leaving," Sasuke suddenly says, momentarily pulling him out of his confusion.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

New information; new incomprehension.

"You're going to anger Anko, if you do that," is the only thing he can say, a bit taken by surprise.

Sasuke shrugs and – Neji has trouble believing his eyes – Naruto unconsciously moves closer to him, the hand on his upper arm sliding dangerously closer to his hand. In a protective way. Sasuke doesn't even twitch. Neji _really_ feels like he's stepped back in time four months.

He doesn't like this impression. Not in these conditions, anyway.

"You don't even want to stay for the auctions?" he still tries.

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Kakashi's already leaving a cheque for us. Besides, there's no way I'm investing more than I have to for some fucking baboons," he immediately counters.

Which, yes, is a rather good answer. Even Neji doesn't want to buy whatever they're proposing to preserve a monkey species he's only seen in pictures, and that he doesn't know anything about. Some baby Rhinopithecus Roxellana, _seriously_.

"Okay," he finally abdicates, not really knowing what else to say. "Then… good night, I guess?"

"You too," Naruto smiles, before finally letting Sasuke go to move and hug Neji quickly. "And let's keep in touch a bit more, yeah?"

"Of course."

And then, when he feels that Sasuke is going to follow the blond with another of his vague 'See you', he stops him with his left arm.

"Wait. Naruto, if it doesn't bother you, I'd like to exchange a few words with Sasuke."

"No problem," he says, because Naruto is a fundamentally easy person. Which contrasts harshly with the dark glare Sasuke starts sending him. "I'll wait for you in the lobby, S'uke."

"What?" the brunet asks, pressed, once Naruto is gone and out of earshot.

 _What._ Neji will give him _what_.

"What the fuck are you doing, exactly?" he asks, not ready to let himself be intimidated. In any case, he has a good half-inch over the Uchiha. Ha.

"We're leaving?"

"Oh, don't play dumb," Neji snaps, rolling his eyes heavenward. "First, you take _a plane_ to go see him in Konoha, then you start texting each other – which, ok, could be normal, but it's _you_ – you bring him to the Gala, and now _this_?"

Sasuke bites his lip, only indication that _maybe_ , he realizes the situation isn't well-adjusted. But he still persists and rolls his eyes too, making a passably annoyed expression.

"This what?"

Neji makes a vague gesture with his arm, a bit shaky.

" _This_!" he repeats, feeling despite himself a mix of irritation and worry starts forming in his stomach. "He _defends_ you? You touch each other? And I'm not even taking about the way he looks at you… Don't think you're better by the way, because, _frankly_ —"

"Anyway," Sasuke cuts off. He doesn't look like he's in a receptive mood for remarks. Neji would be glad to put in on the 'Dosu-episode's back, if he didn't know the Uchiha so well. He's fleeing. "You're mad at me for what, exactly? 'Cause I'm making an effort, for once? I though that's what you all wanted, for us to get along again."

"This is not the issue," the defender retorts, and he can feel a new wave of tension washing over him. He's absolutely not against Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. It's just that… "I just want you to be careful. For you two not to fuck things up. For you not to be in the same state you were four months ago."

His honesty pays, because the impatience and exasperation in Sasuke's eyes diminish. His harsh expression is erased, and he suddenly looks a lot more tired. He must have some forces left, though, because he manages to stretch his lips in a small smile, as he moves forward to hug Neji briefly.

"Don't worry," he whispers in his ear. "And good night," he adds before stepping away, giving him a small nod, and turning back.

Neji lets out a sigh that almost sounds like a laugh, and shakes his head.

"No fucking things up!" he reminds to the brunet's back as he walks away.

Because, despite everything he can say to reassure him, Neji worries, actually.

He can't help it.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**SPOTTED!**

_Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki leaving the annual FNFF Gala around ten pm although, let's be real, the 'party' usually doesn't end before midnight, one am. Did they have a sudden urge to be alone, just the two of them, or on the contrary, couldn't they bear the other's presence any longer? Their closed off faces and their desire not to make any comment would rather indicate the second option, but they still left in the same car… Maybe to save appearances? Or maybe what's left of their relationship?_

.

.-.

.

 

 **10:59, FROM _Anko_** :

_10:15. 10:15! Fuck, even this Cinderella bitch stayed until midnight! You better call me and fast, Uchiha, because I refuse to handle this shit alone. Thank you for the goddam mess you made, anyway. You had one job; go there and be discreet. Congrats. You've succeeded._

_I'm eager to see tomorrow's headlines. Wait, I already got one for you; GO FUCK YOURSELF._

_Good night._

 

Sasuke re-read the text twice (he's surprised she's not reached the maximum number of letters allowed, honestly), before sighing, and locking his phone. Anko is frankly at the bottom of his priority list. And he'll call her back when he's sure she's calmed down. Which probably means he won't.

Too bad; in any case, there're a lot more urgent stuff for him to worry over, right now. Like the situation he's currently in, now that Kakashi has dropped them off – and that with a look that could almost be worthy of Neji's one. A look Sasuke doesn't want to think about, for now.

If anyone had told him a few hours ago that he would end the night feeling more understood by Naruto than his best friend and his bodyguard, he wouldn't have believed it. Has still trouble believing it.

Anyway, Sasuke is actually focused on something else. Like these three facts;

They're in the hotel elevator.

They're side by side.

They're alone.

And Sasuke is terribly aware of the fact that, in a few minutes, they'll have to definitely part ways for the night. Something he doesn't really want, if he's being honest with himself. (He always is.) He's already lucky they have booked their rooms in the same hotel, he supposes. Vaguely wonders if it's really a coincidence, now that he thinks about it.

In fact, he wants to talk, to break this bizarre silence between them; wants to touch Naruto, stupidly. Naruto who stayed at his sides in front of Dosu, who shouldn't have had to suffer the pathetic attacks of the Oto player and who, despite it all, keeps on smiling. On defending him – _against Neji_ , moreover.

And then, because he's always been far better at communicating, at reading situations, and because he's probably a better person in general, it's Naruto who ends up breaking the silence, clearing his throat, and balancing his weight from one foot to another.

"Well, um… tonight sure was eventful, right?"

Sasuke would have a lot of things to answer to that, but— he doesn't know. He's never been good at expressing himself.

(He feels lame. He _is_.)

"Hn."

Naruto lets out a very light laugh when hearing the grunt, a bit of a tired one though. Despite himself, the Uchiha feels a slight concern growing inside his chest.

"Sasuke… you all right?"

The question seems light; the tone is anything but. It's ironic that Naruto is the one to formulate this question, because it should be the brunet asking.

"I'm fine," he answers laconically. "I, err…" He pauses, take the time to think about what he wants to say. "I'm sorry. For tonight and for… how it ended, I guess." He gives a small laugh, which has nothing natural about it. "If I'd known, I would have…"

What?

He doesn't know what he would have done. Probably not much else – which is very egoistical of him, he knows that. But he has now realized that it did him well, to have Naruto here tonight. To have him at his sides.

He's not going to lie about it.

"Ah." Naruto shrugs easily. "Me, If I'd known, I'd still have come."

 _You shouldn't say that_ , Sasuke thinks inwardly and, he hopes, in a transmissible way to the blond. _You really, really shouldn't say that._

It has always been easier to pick on Naruto, than to let him invade his skull.

"Yeah, to admire these footballers who 'are a thousand times better than me', I suppose," he quotes, aware of the discreet escape it is.

In the elevator's mirror, from the corner of his eyes, he can see the shining curve of Naruto's smile.

"Don't worry, you're not too bad either."

"Not too bad?" Sasuke repeats, pretending to be semi-annoyed. That, he can do. "It's amusing, coming from a guy with two left feet. Do you even know what a ball look like, dobe?"

Like each time the Uchiha questions his footie knowledge, Naruto puts a falsely hurt expression on, raising one of his hands to press against his heart.

"Help! I'm under attack!" he exclaims, hyper-dramatically. Then he nudges the brunet with his elbow. "You don't want me to go find my collector catalogues, do you?"

Sasuke was waiting for this threat. It comes out every time they talk about football. Since he's seven, Naruto buys every year the collector catalogue of the Five nations football team, and is on a quest to find all the stickers representing the first and second league players. Sasuke has probably told him a thousand times that this practice is for children under twelve, but Naruto has never backed down from it, and has kept on buying every year the latest catalogue.

It's truly very stupidly that Sasuke asks the following question, first because he wants to know the answer, secondly because he's visibly unable to think.

"You bought the 2015 one?"

In the mirror, the curve of Naruto's smile diminishes, becomes tenderer, more secret.

"Of course," he answers softly.

None of them mention how, every year, Sasuke helps him collecting the stickers, even managing to obtain some signed by the players they represent. It's not important. Not really. (They especially don't mention how it's probably not going to be the case, this year.)

Fortunately, the elevator finally stops on the twenty-eighth floor, Naruto's one. It spares Sasuke from having to answer.

"Well, good ni—" he starts, aware that it's politeness, but Naruto doesn't leave, and blocks the elevator door.

"Sasuke, wait."

Sasuke waits.

"You want… It'd be stupid to end this night on a bad note, no? Besides, it's still early."

Indeed. Sasuke frowns. Naruto is looking at him intensely, as if trying to pass him a mental message. When it seems obvious Sasuke hasn't received it, he sighs, although a still amused smile etches itself on his lips again.

"You want to come?" he ends up asking, in a clear and precise way. "I mean, for a last drink, maybe?"

 _No fucking things up_ , Neji told him earlier. Sasuke bites on his bottom lip; hesitates. This probably counts as fucking things up.

"I… Naruto, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Said-blond rolls his eyes up, as if it was the worst excuse he's ever heard. Which is profoundly impolite, Sasuke wants to underline it. (He doesn't, because he feels a bit lost.)

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" Sasuke immediately counters, which is – stupid. Of course. It was probably the original intention. He shouldn't be so predictable.

Naruto pulls a victorious face.

"So, it's not a problem, is it?"

_No fucking things up – No fucking things up – No fucking things up – No fucking things up._

"I don't know, honestly, I think that—"

"I've got some _weed_."

 _No fucking things up_.

Sasuke thinks about this warning when he ends up following an almost beaming Naruto out of the elevator. He adds two of his own words;

Too late.

 

.

.-.

.

 

"I feel really, reeeeaally good."

"You talk to much."

"And you not enough. _Teme_."

"…Seriously, where does it come from?"

"Rice Country. Freshly imported, moreover. Ah."

"…truthfully, I find it a bit pathetic that at twenty-five, your dealer is still Inuzuka."

Pillow shifting noises.

"Shut up, shut up, shut _up_! You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of, err… of the fact you don't even have a dealer. Probably. Also, now that I think about it, you're not allowed to smoke, it's written down in your contract. There, give it back to me, S'uke!"

 _Clack_.

"You touch this joint, and I kill you."

"Psychopath."

"Moron."

 

.

.-.

.

 

"You're beautiful, from below."

"Naruto."

"What?"

" _Just_ — Stop talking."

"Okay."

Silence.

A sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

" _Naruto_."

"Nothing, I said."

 

.

.-.

.

 

"S'uke."

"Hn."

"Are we ever going to talk about what Dosu said?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Hn."

"…still, Sasuke, _a sudden and fierce longing for sodomy_. Seriously."

 

.

.-.

.

 

"I feel good. Even better than earlier."

"Me too."

 

.

.-.

.

 

"S'uke."

"Hn."

"Are we ever going to talk about us?"

"…one day, I guess."

"One day is good, for me."

"Me too."

"Not now, then."

"No."

 

.

.-.

.

 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you."

 

.

.-.

.

 

He has no idea what comes over him.

It happens more than an hour after they've lightened up the first joint. (They've lightened up a lot more, since then.)

The light is subdued, the smoke has invaded his mind, and he feels good. Really good. Peaceful. For now, it's enough.

Sasuke hasn't stopped staring at his mouth, observing with vague eyes the contact between the joint and his lips, and that's probably what gives him this idea. Naruto just wants to… to _touch_ him so much. Wants for something to happen between them.

He misses it _so badly_.

The tension that ruled the most of their evening hasn't really evaporated, and he needs to relieve it one way or another. For five hours now his body has been vibrating with the need of _contact_. Not one due to a provocation of Dosu Kinuta, or rejected in the next moment because Sasuke doesn't want his hand on his knee. Not a contact through a tuxedo jacket, as he tries to guide Sasuke toward the exit. It's inexplicable, it's… He needs to feel him against him. A real need, as if he won't survive the night if he can't touch him.

That's why he inhales a deep breath on his joint, before slowly putting the latter on the ashtray next to them. Keeping the smoke in his lungs, he pushes the ashtray farther on the sheets, under the attentive and vague eyes of Sasuke, who furrows his eyebrows.

All his moves are carefully calculated, extremely slow. He doesn't want to rush this; he wants Sasuke to understand _before_ he initiate his move, want him to realize what is going to happen _before_ it happens. He wants to see the exact moment when Sasuke accept that they need it, that this tension needs to be resolved somehow.

The exact moment when he accepts that, finally, tonight couldn't have ended up another way.

In his fuddled mind, it all makes sense.

He slightly straightens up above the sheets, and stretches his arm to softly put it on the brunet's biceps. He takes the time to appreciate the texture of his skin, the time to appreciate the fact that finally, they're touching. Without avoiding the other's eyes after, and feel awkward. Without an external factor to force them to do it.

Sasuke doesn't push him away. He doesn't make any move to extirpate himself from the situation, nor look surprised by the turn of events. He's staring with his intense black eyes, and Naruto can see the exact moment when he understands what Naruto is going to do.

He's not smiling, but doesn't look reluctant either. On the contrary.

And finally, it's him who moves closer to make things easier. Him who aligns their two faces. Him who opens his mouth first.

But it's Naruto who presses his against Sasuke's, slowly, always slowly. Finally, he can feel the contact of their lips and, shit, he wants to inhale, to press their faces as though to make them merge, to _breathe_ Sasuke. But it's not the plan. He sticks to his first idea. So he sticks their to mouths together and, once he's sure there's no space left in between, he slowly releases the smoke. It goes through their lips. He feels Sasuke inhaling it in his own lungs, feels him inhaling his own breath, just like they still used to a few months ago.

 _Shotgun_.

Once his lungs are empty, he moves back, barely a few inches. His eyes meet Sasuke's, and they stare. The tension between them is still there, but it's taking a different form. Naruto, despite his slowed up state, feels really, _really_ turned on. There's something extremely sensual about the way they stare at each other, the way the silence wraps around them, and the way Sasuke slowly exhales the smoke against his face.

The hotel room is still silent, except for the sound of their respiration.

Naruto doesn't dare move, afraid he's going to break the strange balance that just allowed them to do that.

Their eyes are still fixed on each other.

Until, imperceptibly, Sasuke's briefly slide over his mouth, before quickly going up. The action barely takes half-a-second, and still it provokes a shiver of an unexpected depth inside Naruto.

Sasuke has never needed words to express what he wants. And he's just made the next part very clear.

Therefore, Naruto slowly bites down on his lip, and moves forward again. He presses his forehead against Sasuke's, and slides his hand up his nape. His move keeps this characteristic slowness, because he refuses to let himself be guided by passion, for once. He wants Sasuke to have the time to understand, and assimilates. He wants it to be deliberate.

As deliberate as their two fuddled by weed brain can be, anyway.

It's Sasuke who initiates the first kiss, slightly tilting his head to delicately press his lips against Naruto's. The blond closes his eyes, takes the time to let the memories embrace him, take over his body. They create a luminous ball in his stomach, its warmth irradiating in his every limb, to each of his fingers.

He inhales, parts his lips, let them snatch Sasuke's. There's nothing rushed in their move, nothing fast, on the contrary.

Everything is slow. Both calculated, and completely improvised.

Sasuke lifts himself a bit, and arches his back to press himself more against Naruto. The tip of his tongue touches the pulp of his lips, as if curious, and, yeah. How can Naruto resist _this_?

One of his hands descends the long of the brunet's tee shirt, printing the mark of his fingers in the skin of his hip. Their mouths move in sync, both warm and humid, sensual and _private_.

There's something very private about their moves. One would never kiss a stranger like that.

They find themselves, somehow. _Remember._

This realization does something to Naruto, who suddenly needs more. But it's just when he starts trying to obtain this 'more', tries to seize it, that Sasuke suddenly turns his head, and separates their mouths.

It acts as an electroshock, but an idle one. Naruto moves back immediately, but not brutally. He instantly tries to search for Sasuke's eyes, but the latter keep them locked down on the hotel room's nightstand.

"I'm tired," he mumbles.

Naruto looks at him. He blinks, looks for coherent words to assemble in his mind. He manages it with difficulty, and swallows before saying, very softly;

"Sleep here."

It's more than a question. It's a demand.

Sasuke turns his head to meet his eyes, and he opens his mouth, probably to say something. He closes it the next second, and ends up delicately nodding. Because he can, and because he feels like he won't refuse it, Naruto brings their face closer again, observes the Uchiha's reaction, and presses his lips to Sasuke's one last time. Still slowly.

Sasuke answers it.

When they finally go to bed in the hotel room, later, they're close. But they're facing away from each other. And don't touch.

So Naruto moves a hand back slowly under the sheets, and grabs Sasuke's, who lets him.

It's strange.

Naruto doesn't know if he's really supposed to do that, and anyway, he feels a bit _high_ , but he falls asleep with a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! It was loooong, and man I lost myself on the internet trying to translate duck confit and ended up salivating over recipe vids, but it was worth it! Hope you all like it, really (; 
> 
> ALSO : just so you're warned, the next two chapters are 'interludes' (is that a word in english? i'm just very tired right now, so let's hope it is) that actually retrace N and S history in this fic (like, their first meeting, coming out, up and downs, and break up, obviously). So to all of you reading this and - hopefully - wondering how they came to be like that, the answers are coming sooon! 
> 
> I appreciate feedback also if you want to leave some :P xx


	5. Interlude (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiight so this is the first part of the Interlude! This chapter is concretely 17k of pure fluff, as it retraces Naruto and Sasuke's relationship since the beginning - small glimpses on how they came to be together, etc. I really hope you like it since it's written in a different way than the other chapters. (:

  


  


  


**INTERLUDE (PART 1).**

 

.

.-.

.

 

" _Nah, but the thing is, you didn't know him_ before _Naruto. You don't know how he was. This isn't a joke – if you had told me, when we first got into Konoha's Club, that Sasuke would be moving in with another guy at only twenty-one, fuck… I think I'd have burst out laughing. He was, yeah, almost worse than you. And you've seen how he looks at Uzumaki, now? Honestly, they're like on a soulmate-bullshit level, really. They're so… I don't know. I don't know. The only thing I know is that— they found each other. Naruto's not so dumb, in the end. He was the one who just_ knew _. Fuck, it's like a goddamn— goddam fairy-tale or— Oh, fuck it. I'm not drunk enough for this shit. I hate them. C'mon, gimme another drink_." – Neji Hyûga to Gaara Sabaku, on September, 23 rd, 2:49 a.m., at the Sharingan.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE FIRST MEETING**

 

" _What_? You're friend with Neji Hyûga and Sasuke Uchiha, and you _never told me_?"

Naruto's eyes are wide, his face is torn into a seriously offended grimace, and a drink full of Jack and Coke is hanging in his left hand.

(Because, apparently, being famous doesn't guarantee high-quality alcohol anymore in ultra-private parties. Naruto spares a vague thought for all these people persuaded that their life is incredible, and posh, and brilliant, and full of diamonds, blah blah blah; look at them, they're celebrating Shika's second single coming out in his flat with cheap alcohol and vaguely tinkered speakers. The flat in question is more than three hundreds square meters big, but _still_.)

In front of the accusation, Shikamaru shrugs, apparently more attentive to what is happening on his left. Ino, Sakura and his label assistant have visibly started a sexy dance battle, and Shikamaru looks vaguely concerned.

If Naruto wasn't so focused on the fact that two of his favourite team's best players (amongst which Sasuke Fucking Uchiha) are standing in the same room as him, he'd probably comment on the crush he's been suspecting for some time now. The way Shika drools over Ino is surely the only unsubtle thing he does.

"Yeah…" said-guy finally answers vaguely, and Naruto rolls his eyes heavenward.

He catches his shoulder, and turns him toward what _he_ is observing; that being Neji Hyûga and _Sasuke Uchiha_ talking in low voices near one of the living room windows.

Let's focus on what's important here, please.

"Since when do you know them?" he insists, still so offended.

Shikamaru frowns, throws a last glance at the girls who've just been joined by two probable models, and shakes his head as though to clear his mind. His gaze finally falls upon the scene Naruto is showing him, and he sighs.

"Naruto, do you ever read the press? I knew Sasuke before he was even selected by Konoha. And now I know Neji by extension. There."

The blond can't believe his ears.

" _What_? But why did you never introduce them to me, then? What the… I feel _betrayed_ , Nara. I hope you realize that."

If Shikamaru realizes it, he still doesn't seem very impressed. (Or, more precisely, like he gives any fuck.) He rolls his eyes up.

"Why would have I done that?"

"Wh—? He asks me _why_. He dares ask me. Know, you shitty little musician, that football is about the most important thing in my life and I…"

"I thought cinema was the most important thing in your life."

Naruto's eyes glare daggers at his friend as he makes a big motion with his hand, spilling more than a little bit of his drink on the floor, a brownish stain appearing on it. (All right. So he's clearly not at his first drink.) Shikamaru still looks at the quickly drying drops on the carpet, and not with kindness.

"Oops?"

Naruto usually knows when to keep a low-profile – which doesn't mean that, drunk, he's able to put this knowledge to use. With about zero subtlety, he gives a huge slap to his friend's back, who's traded his irritated expression for a properly murderous one.

"Don't focus on the details, Shika," Naruto half-shouts in his ear, eyes still locked onto the footballers. "Come and make introductions, instead."

" _Moron_ , do you know how much time it takes to remove a stain on this fucking carpet that cost more than your fucking moth—"

Shikamaru doesn't have any time to extrapolate that Naruto, less than patient, is already pushing him toward his two friends – _because, apparently, they're friends, something this traitor has never told him_ – who've fortunately stayed on their spot since earlier.

Naruto has been pushed into the spotlight for about eight months now, something that doesn't keep him from turning into a sort of eager fanboy in front of every celebrity he meets. Especially when it concerns footie. As they starts approaching, Naruto's drunken brain becomes actually aware that, besides, they're not just any footballers; Neji Hyûga and _Sasuke Uchiha._

The second one holds a bit more importance to Naruto for two reasons.

First, one has to know that he has, despite himself, feed more than one fantasies of Naruto when Konoha first selected him. After all, you rarely see players as _gorgeous_ as him on the pitch and, the first time he pulled his football shirt over his head after a goal, proving his abs are anything but an optical effect, Naruto has been transfixed.

The second one is bit deeper than that. About six months ago, Sasuke has publicly come out. And took a lot of shit over this simple fact. He probably ignores how much admiration and respect he drew from Naruto with his actions.

Naruto hasn't talked about it with anybody else than his closest friends and family but, since he's fifteen, he's known he's bisexual. It's not something he has had fun displaying publically, mainly because he entered the cinema industry shortly after. He was quickly explained that, to break into the business, appear as such wouldn't be in his immediate interest; Naruto has processed the information, has thought about it, and has accepted it. He's always tended to go out more with girls anyway, so it didn't _bother_ him in itself. He's always seen it as a compromise; and it's worked out so far, if you take into account the professional demand he now gets.

Also, for him who's always hidden and sort of repressed this part of himself because he was led to believe there was no other choice possible, Sasuke Uchiha's coming out was like a punch in the guts. And raised the player in the top 10 of the men Naruto respects the most (in spite of his not-so-nice bad-boy reputation).

A reputation Naruto understands as soon as they reach the two men, when he finds himself facing a not-too-engaging dark glance. Neji and Sasuke don't look too pleased to see their conversation interrupted, and look at Naruto and Shikamaru with an expectative look for one, an annoyed one for the other.

Naruto, brain clouded by alcohol, doesn't know what else to do but push his friend – who's still annoyed – forward, trying to break the ice. Strategic mistake.

"Shika?" Neji says, vaguely confused. At his side, Sasuke frowns slightly.

"Hey," Shikamaru answers as he rolls his eyes, while straightening up and sending a dark glare Naruto's way, who's not even paying him any attention.

Rather mesmerised by the two footballers' presence, he only nudges the musician (a bit) too harshly, trying very unsubtly to make him do the introductions. Has he been sober, he'd probably have realized how bad of a calculation it is. Drunk, he absolutely doesn't understand what he's just provoked in Shikamaru. Who takes a deep breath.

"Guys, this is Naruto." A semi-vengeful smirk appears on his lips, announcing _bad_ things. "Naruto, this is Neji. You remember Neji? Hyûga, let me tell you that Naruto here has already declared that finding your brand of shampoo is his mission on earth." Pause. Naruto's nails sink into Shikamaru's skin, but he doesn't flinch. He's even smiling. "And next to him, this is Sasuke. Which you very well know too, by the way, seeing the number of hours you _apparently_ spent on jerking off over his poster in your bedroom. Well, to each his own, I guess."

He gives a huge slap to the blond's back.

"On this note, I'll let you get to know each other!" His smile shrinks, his eyes narrow. "And Naruto, don't try to leave before you've finished scrubbing this carpet with all you have."

And he leaves. (Probably to keep on stalking Ino in a corner, and hoping to find the courage to go talk to her other than platonically. This _loser_.)

Left alone in front of the two players, who've raised both eyebrows and look more than perplexed, Naruto actually registers what Shikamaru has really just said. And turns crimson. _Fucking asshole_. Inwardly, Naruto starts elaborating a non-exhaustive list of painful deaths that won't be retraceable to him.

And pinches his lips together.

"Um… Hey," he ends up managing to articulate, suddenly feeling a lot more sober, and a hell of a lot more uneasy.

He tries to go for a poor, pitiful smile, and is saved to say anything else by Neji, who lets out an unexpected chuckle, shaking his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is that it?"

Naruto wants to dig himself a hole, and stay here.

"Yeah?"

"I loved your last movie with Akimichi. Excellent, really."

"Oh, um… thanks, I guess?"

He feels like his vision is bit blurry.

Neji is watching him, before he lets out another laugh. He's apparently vaguely trying to keep a straight face, but doesn't look like it's working. For what it's worth, he looks a tiny bit wasted too.

"Wow. I'm gonna— I'm gonna go find myself another drink," he states with a smile that betrays his amusement. "Nice to meet you, in any case. I'm leaving you with Sasuke. Since, ah, apparently you're a _true_ fan." He gives a small slap to the latter's back with a wink, takes a step, pauses, and turns around. "By the way, I use Redken. No silicone, no paraben. It's more natural." Another shaky smile containing a chuckle. "Good evening. To you too, Sas'ke."

Confused, Naruto watches him leave, before turning back toward said-Sasuke, who's staring at his teammate's back with a glare. Glare he immediately transfers to Naruto.

(Beyond fear, Naruto actually notes how hot the footballer is from up close, and how the intensity in his eyes is almost giving him pleasurable shivers.)

(But it doesn't matter, for now.)

"D'you use Redken too?" is what comes out of his mouth and, honestly, he'd be unable to explain why. He wants to punch himself. He maybe should have started by saying that, no, he's never jerked off to a poster of Sasuke in his bedroom. (Which is almost true, because it was actually in his bathroom. How _in hell_ could Shikamaru have possibly known that?)

At least, the glare is abandoned to leave place for an almost adorable confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Having nothing left to lose, Naruto carries on. Alcohol helps. A lot.

"Redken. For you hair." Sasuke is still looking at him as if he has two heads, so he tries; "Because they look very pretty?"

There's a small silence, only disturbed by the music and the other conversations going around, that takes place.

"Wait, are you touching my hair?" Sasuke ends up asking.

As if burnt, Naruto pulls his hand away right away from the footballer's dark hair, a hand he hadn't even realized he had raised. He tries a smile.

"They're very soft."

Sasuke's eyes widen impossibly.

"Are you… actually flirting with me?"

It wasn't the original intention, truthfully, but Sasuke Uchiha is a true idyllic vision, and it wouldn't bother Naruto to get to know him a little better… Alcohol helping, he shrugs, turning his uncertainty into self-confidence.

(After all, Naruto's not stupid, and he knows he's also quite attractive, so why not try his luck? They're both young, hot, and rich. A night together would only do them good. Besides, if what one can read in the press is true, Sasuke's not exactly the most prudish person around. Let's just say he… _goes around_ , apparently.)

"What would you do, if that was the case?"

His voice is full of innuendos, his smile is suddenly more suggestive, and his gaze's hotter. He knows he looks hot like that and, once the shock has passed, Sasuke seems to realize it too _a priori_. He moves a bit closer to him, and places a thin finger in Naruto's jean loop, almost brushing his hipbone in passing. His body is warm.

Oh.

"What do you think I would do?"

Ok. Ok.

So if until now Naruto was more letting himself be guided by a sudden uncalculated desire to get closer to the footballer, he quickly understands he could really hit the jackpot tonight. Sasuke seems receptive and, wow, Naruto would never spit on a night with him. (He's the first celeb he meets that is hotter in real life than on the photos). Naruto doesn't really get how this operation could happen all so fast, but he's not going to complain. Apparently, the medias were right, and Sasuke is far from being a prude.

It's even completely the contrary.

(A part of him is slightly disappointed by the footballer being apparently so easy, but he doesn't pay it any mind, focused on his drunken horniness that insidiously reminds him he hasn't slept with anyone in more than three months.)

He bites on his lips in a way he hopes to be sexy, and tries to press their groin together.

"What you want," he murmurs in a raucous voice. And because he's drunk, he feels brave enough to pronounce the next words; "There's a bedroom ten feet away from us. Does it suit you?"

It's a bit _strong_ a come on, he has to admit, but Naruto has no intention to retract it. Because he can, he gives a small thrust forward, leaning over the ear of _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"I can show you pretty incredible things, if you let me," he purrs.

He's feeling particularly turned on, and is not hesitating anymore.

"Really?" Sasuke mutters, and Naruto cries victory in his head.

"Really," he confirms, and, _fuck_ , he's maybe going to, after only five minutes of a meeting and a free humiliation from Shikamaru Nara, manage to sleep with a man who's on his top 5, and Naruto's really a genius, he, he—

He suddenly feels very humid. And cold. And sticky. And _alone_.

He blinks. It takes him ten seconds to understand that Sasuke Uchiha has stepped back and has just emptied his glass of – ah, this is beer apparently, on his head.

Shocked, Naruto looks at the brunet, who sends him a hostile expression as he shakes his head.

"Who do you take me for?" he asks with an audible disdain.

Naruto opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Sasuke, with an unexpected class, pulls out a sort of tissue to wipe his left hand off, where a little bit of beer has slipped. He rolls his eyes heavenward, and visibly readies himself to leave, done with Naruto, but stops just before. He gives an expressionless look to the blond, who swallows.

"To be honest," Sasuke starts in a low voice, "I'm a bit disappointed. I thought Naruto Uzumaki to be slightly more interesting than that." He raises an eyebrow and a shoulder, his eyes detailing Naruto from head to toe, and smiles briefly. "But good night all the same, I guess."

And he leaves, going to whatever other room, probably to find Hyûga. Stayed there, Naruto stares at the spot where his back has just disappeared, shocked.

And then, finally, a smile progressively starts stretching his wet-from-the-beer lips, and he licks them.

He lets out a very light laugh in front of the absurd silliness of the situation, and shakes his head.

As far as he's concerned, he finds Sasuke Uchiha to be _very_ interesting, as for him.

And he's eager to get to know him better.

(Or it's the conclusion he draws, two hours later, as he scrubs Shikamaru's carpet on all fours, the musician leaning over his shoulder to check that he's 'giving it his best'.)

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE SECOND MEETING**

"Hey, strange to meet here, right?"

Sasuke looks up from his IPhone to the person who just sat at his sides, and immediately narrows them in suspicion when he recognizes them. He gives himself a second to observe the unruly blond hair, and the charming smile. He doesn't smile back.

(He can't say that Naruto Uzumaki has left him a very good impression the last time they met.)

It would be a little too impolite to stand up and leave when he's just sat here at this table himself, and therefore Sasuke makes an effort to stay on his spot, while looking extremely disinterested. Which he is.

He knew this party was stupid, and that he never should have come. He didn't know Naruto Uzumaki would be there, which makes it even more stupid.

"Hn."

To be completely honest, he has no desire to chat with the actor. Maybe he would have liked to, before; he's liked most of his movies – even if there's only one yet in which he plays the main part – and the rare times he's seen him talk on TV, he's thought he was… _deep_. The more he smiled with kindness at the rude and invasive journalists, the more Sasuke was under the impression that his smiles suggested _something_. Something rare that doesn't exist in most people in the show business.

He thinks back to the first and last time they crossed path, a few weeks ago, and to the pitiful attempt of the blond at trying to… to… he doesn't even know, actually. But it was enough for him to put the actor in the useless-for-him people category. It's a bit disappointing, but not so much.

Naruto Uzumaki, like finally every people he meets in these kinds of events, is apparently as shallow as he looks.

(And disrespectful, he wants to add. Arrogant, too. Probably a bit stupid.)

"Hum-hum."

The small cough pulls him out of his thought and attracts his attention, and said-Uzumaki takes it as an opportunity to slide a beer in front of Sasuke. Surprised, the latter raises his head to meet his counterpart's eyes, and raises an interrogating eyebrow.

Naruto clears his throat again.

"I think I owe you a beer."

Sasuke taps away on the table, and sighs.

"What, is this another stupid attempt at—"

"No!" the blond immediately interrupts him. "No, listen I— um. Ha, ha. I want to clarify three things," he ends up saying, slightly confused. "No, four. Yes, four." He takes a deep breath, and Sasuke strokes the idea of being impolite for once. Naruto is faster; "First, I've never jacked off to you in my bedroom. Just so we're clear. I maybe should have specified that last time."

Sasuke, despite his annoyance, struggles a bit to keep a smirk from growing on his lips when hearing these words. The actor has just pronounced them with such a conviction that it's ridiculous. He nonetheless doesn't let it get to him.

"Secondly," he persists, nodding, "I'm a big fan. And, I admit, I cried last time in front of your penalty against Kusa. _A little bit_." He clears his throat. "Thirdly, I can absolutely assure you that I'm not a psychopath. I'm normally completely normal. Which— I used normal twice. Because I'm doubly more normal than the most normal person you've ever normally met. Hum."

Really.

Sasuke gives him a flat look.

"Oh, and fourthly, I owe you a beer. So," he makes a small motion toward the glass he's placed in front of the brunet, "there. Tadaa. It's for you."

Sasuke throws a quick glance inside said-glass – just in case – then looks up at Naruto, who looks like he's expecting something. Sasuke sighs.

"Is this an apology?" he ends up asking, a bit weary.

He expects a quick nod, uneasiness, or even another little laugh – he's just faced with confusion. Naruto's forehead wrinkles, and he scratches his cheek.

"An apology?" He shakes his head, looking genuinely surprised. "No. This is my explanation. Why an apology?"

Okay. Sasuke's the one to frown, this time, vaguely annoyed. He's usually not one to waste saliva, but he can't help but scowl.

"Oh, I don't know," he says, sarcastic. "For being completely inappropriate last time? Taking me for someone easy? Being extremely _rude_?"

Instead of looking _guilty_ like he should, Naruto Uzumaki raises both eyebrows at once, before a low chuckle escapes his throat.

"Oh!" he exclaims. "Shit man, Shika warned me you were a bastard, but now…"

Sasuke is shocked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pardon accepted," Naruto immediately retorts. Then, under the Uchiha's glare, as he's not amused by this _stupid joke_ , he raises both hands in defence. "Hey, I'm not going to apologize for giving it a try." When Sasuke doesn't answer anything, he rolls his eyes. "Dude, you're not trying to make me believe no one has ever tried to get in your pants before, are you?"

Naruto has a point. No way in hell is Sasuke accepting it nonetheless.

"This is not the issue."

Naruto tilts his head to the side with a smile, amused. Which violently contrasts with the awkwardness that followed him when he's sat down here a few minutes ago. Sasuke's not sure to like this new development.

" _On the contrary_ ," he replies. "But I'm willing to forgive you if you do too."

Sasuke wrinkles his nose – it almost feels like the blond is implying he's also to blame. For what, he has no idea.

"Because I've got something to be forgiven for?"

Naruto Uzumaki seems ecstatic to finally be able to address the matter.

"I mean, you _did_ dumped a pint of beer on my head."

"You deserved it," Sasuke retorts curtly.

And then, because he's thirsty, he takes the one the actor has put in front of him to take a sip. _There, take that, you moron._

"It's a matter of point of view."

"Hn."

"And since we're on the subject of points of view," Naruto resumes after a few seconds of silence and with a lighter tone. "Would you like exchanging ours on Friday? Around a dinner, maybe? It's a date."

It's fortunate Sasuke has already swallowed his sip, for he feels like he would have spit it out in a very undignified way if not. He turns wide eyes on the blond, astonished.

" _Excuse me_?"

Naruto smiles with all his teeth.

"I already told you I forgive you, stop apologizing." His smile widens. " _But._ This date. What do you think?"

What the…? Sasuke has no words.

The man in front of him has nothing to do with the other drunken moron from the other night. Or actually, yes. He still looks like a moron, and if his words can seem arrogant… His eyes are not. His expression is confident, but not smug and overplayed. In fact, there's something rather genuine and innocent in his eyes, contradicting the impertinence of his request – something—

Well. Something that leaves Sasuke a bit flabbergasted, with no idea of what to answer.

So he opts for his usual defence mechanism.

"Not in hell," he ends up saying, sullen.

He doesn't know what Naruto Uzumaki is playing at, but he has no desire to participate.

The actor pouts.

"Oh."

Yes, _oh_. What was he expecting, seriously? Sasuke rolls his eyes heavenward, and then recalls a detail that has bothered him _a lot_ these past few weeks. Mainly because, even if probably shallow, he hadn't thought the blond to be unfaithful.

"Besides, you have some nerves," he eventually states. "Aren't you already going out with this Nunade-something? You know, like the _heterosexual_ you are."

Not that Sasuke's interested, right, but he's still done his research. He'd know it, if Naruto Uzumaki was gay. Google had been a big help, and he's not even talking about the dozen of articles discussing the photo of the blond with his 'potential lover' on the shooting of whatever movie that's not even came out yet.

Naruto, as for him, seems perfectly horrified.

"What the—", he stammers, before shaking his head, as if to erase a particularly bad image from his mind. "Granny _Tsunade_? She's like, _a hundred_ years old."

"You apparently like 'older woman'," Sasuke retorts right away, the suspicion obvious in his black eyes.

Naruto violently cringes.

"She's my _manager_ , she's—" His eyes narrow suddenly. "Wait, you read tabloids? _You_?"

If he was even a tiny bit weaker, Sasuke would blush. He refrains himself.

"Absolutely not," he mumbles, grumpy. "I just— _Hn_."

Naruto's face is suddenly split in half with a bright smile, as if he just understood every mechanisms of the law of the relativity at once. He leans forward, eyes shining.

(His irises are really blue. It's weird, Sasuke tells himself.)

"You just Googled me," he translates. "Ah!" He shakes his head, looking particularly proud of himself. "And for the record, I'm _bisexual_. Which is, of course, not something to shout out from every rooftop. But which allows you to go out with me in all tranquillity."

Sasuke thinks he's dreaming – the blond has indeed punctuated his cheesy invitation with an even cheesier wink.

"Not in your dreams," he mutters between his teeth.

Naruto Uzumaki gives him a falsely sad look.

"And why not?"

Sasuke shrugs, looking away, and sips at his beer.

"Because I don't go out with morons."

He hears a choking sound at his side.

"I- _Bastard_!"

Sasuke smiles.

"Even less with morons who insult me."

It must calm the blond down, and he changes tactics. He gives him a nudge he probably hopes to be friendly, suggestively waggling his brows.

"Oh, come one, just one time…"

" _No_."

"But just one…"

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE COURTING**

Naruto is a lot of things, but he's not weak, nor _passive_. When he wants something, he gets it. No way is he giving up.

The challenge that Sasuke Uchiha represents is, in his eyes, much too important to let him get away.

For exactly three months, he finds out – _thanks, Shika_ – about the brunet's every appearances, succeeding in getting invites to every events the footballer is likely to go to. Parties, art galleries, exhibitions, movie premieres, and everything in between. Where Sasuke is, Naruto has promised himself to be too. He's also promised himself to make the Uchiha change his mind, as to obtain at least a date with him.

And, okay. He's ready to concede that it _might_ sound a bit desperate. But it's really not! Well, not really.

Hum.

If, at the beginning at least, it arose more from a desire to show him he was more than a slightly-insistant-drunktard, it quickly evolves into an obsession. Despite the list of abysmal failures he obtains, Sasuke doesn't manage to completely ignore him either – which means that, during these three months, they end up spending a fair bit of time together. (Naruto has even started becoming pal with Neji Hyûga, hey!) And today, it's clear. Naruto's not the kind of person to lie to himself, and he knows what he wants perfectly well. And he's drawn a very simple conclusion;

He really likes Sasuke Uchiha. It's not a game. And he wants a chance to prove this bastard that he could perfectly like him too.

(It's actually on this last point that he's struggling a bit.)

Contrary to what the magazines can say, Sasuke Uchiha is not easy _at all_. It's even completely the opposite.

Despite that, Naruto starts to get to know him.

And he likes what he learns.

It's time to speed things up.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE TWENTY-SECOND MEETING**

Sasuke is watching him with a suspicion written in big letters on his forehead, removing his footie shoes with his left feet.

"This is not a coincidence anymore."

Naruto can't deny it. He smiles around his straw. (Who the fuck brings a vanilla milkshake in one of the biggest teams of the continent's locker-room after a match? _Naruto Uzumaki_ , that's _who_.)

"What about a dinner with me? Let's say, Thursday night?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke sends an icy look at a yawning Shikamaru, who's leaning against one of the benches. He looks like he's wondering what he's doing here.

"Why the fuck did you bring him here, seriously?" Sasuke asks.

"Hey!" Naruto counters, offended.

"He promised to buy me a new coffee table."

Naruto frowns, momentarily distracted. "I didn't, I just said I would talk to Ino for yopfffdt—"

The end of his sentence is muffled by Shikamaru, who's moved surprisingly quickly.

" _Shut up, Naruto_."

"Ppfpfhey!"

Despite himself, Sasuke can't stop the low laugh from coming out of his throat. If there's one thing he's learnt these past few months, it's that Naruto Uzumaki isn't shallow; he's completely ridiculous.

The Uchiha's laugh attracts his attention, his miffed grimace transforming into a huge smile that, no, of course not, is absolutely not mind-blowing.

(Hn. It doesn't make his weirdly blue eyes shine either.)

"So?" Naruto resumes, as Shikamaru, who has already rolls his eyes up, ends up moving toward Neji and Lee on their left. "Thursday night, what do you say?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, something that, he's started to notice, is more due to practice than real weariness. Okay, so maybe the blond is indeed very charming, and maybe he can even be considered funny. Sasuke has even discovered that they can have interesting conversations, together. But it doesn't mean he's going to change his mind about giving him a chance. _Honestly_.

"You really stayed during 90 minutes, _and_ the extra-time, in front of a footie match only to ask me that?"

Let's give credit where it's due, Naruto is _persistent_.

He also looks rather confused. He blinks.

"Um…no?" he says, sounding like it's a question. "I actually came for the match first, and then I convinced Shika to bring me here?"

_Of course_.

Sasuke sends him an almost blazé look.

"Hn."

Naruto frowns.

"Wait, you think I'm not interested in football – beyond all this?"

As a rising movie star, who's probably a lot of better things to do with his time than watching matches every week, probably not. Sasuke has seen people do worse things than trying to make him believe they care about his passion just to impress him. Why not Naruto?

What Sasuke doesn't know, is that as soon as a 'no' will come out of his lips, Naruto won't be bothered by making him suffer through a long, thousand-decibels loud monologue, explaining _why_ he's a Konoha fan since he's learned to walk, and that with great use of his collector magazines and season subscriptions.

He doesn't know that a simple 'no' to the blond's question is going to cost him more than forty minutes of an outraged Naruto Uzumaki.

So he calmly states;

"No, I don't thinks so, no."

And he witnesses his first Uzumaki storm.

Which, retrospectively speaking, he maybe should have seen coming.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE PUBLIC**

"So, you've apparently become quite the friend of Sasuke Uchiha, uh? You've been showing up together a lot, lately."

Naruto directs a brilliant smile to the young man who's just asked him the question, and wiggles his hips a bit to settle better on the navy blue sofa.

"Let's say we… became acquainted, yes."

He can't help the small smirk that stretches his lips again, as he thinks about the _platonic_ relationship he's started building with Sasuke. Platonic. Ha. (If only that.)

Far from being a novice, the interviewer leans forward, and he's not quick enough to hide his thirsty-for-info expression. He's apparently not missed the undertone in Naruto's smile, even if he's visibly not gotten its actual implication.

"Some say he's not really… easy to approach," the journalist starts softly with a smile he probably wants to be reassuring; the kind of thing used to put you at ease, make you forget about the cameras, and make you talk about what happens behind the scenes. "Something you want to say about that?"

With Sasuke's reputation, Naruto immediately gets where the man is coming from. It's not even on him he's trying to get a scoop, but on Sasuke. Naruto wants to roll his eyes and to explain to the interviewer that, no matter what he's trying to make him say, he won't manage to succeed.

_Media Training, lesson n°4: when faced with an inconvenient question, just smile, take your time, and answer whilst subtly avoiding the subject._

"He likes his privacy," he evades with a bright smile. "But he's really an exceptional player first and foremost."

The truth is that Sasuke is nothing but a grumpy bastard who forgets too often to be polite, and who has more jibes under his tongue than Naruto has hair on his head. He's bad-tempered, caustic, blazé and violent, but also passionate, loyal, and ultra-sexy. Naruto's never bored when he's around.

It's not a crush he has on him, but a true obsession he's developing.

"Nobody will deny that," the man in front of him concedes with an almost pinched smile. Apparently, it isn't what he wanted to hear. No jokes. "But, between us, is he really like people say he is?"

_Between us_. This attempt at camaraderie is actually a bit too obvious. Naruto is taking back what he's said: the journalist must not have a lot of experience, in the end. Naruto doesn't like his tone either. _Really like people say he is_. He refrains from scowling.

He doesn't like the innuendo.

He choses to play the idiot card.

"And how do people say he is?" he asks, pretending to be confused. He nonetheless can't manage to exactly erase the acidity from his voice.

The man's smile becomes a tad bit more tense. It's obviously difficult for him to answer the question honestly; not without directly insulting one of the footballers that, despite the constant polemic surrounding him, is still one of the most popular ones around. Naruto leans back in his seat, annoyance starting to form in his guts, and waits to see how the man is going to handle this one.

"Oh, you know," he tries to dodge, and Naruto purposely shakes his head.

Yes, he knows.

People say Sasuke is moody, rude, _fierce_. They say he has no patience, and he's the kind of person to jump at anyone's throat should they have the misfortune of asking the wrong thing. They say he's frivolous, that he breaks marriage, and they make a fool out of the fact that he cares about his privacy. They say he's always on a quest for attention, and that his coming out was part of that. They say he's an impossible diva in the lockers, and he's extremely petulant. They say, all in all, that he's a bastard. For all the wrong reasons.

So, yes, Naruto knows.

But it irritates him to no end that they try to obtain even more on the footballer, and especially through Naruto.

"No, I have no idea," he politely retorts.

If he could, the journalist would probably glare at him. If his left eye dangerously twitching is anything to go by, at least. He's probably not used to be put on the spot like that. The man has just put himself in a bad posture, and he can't _not_ have realized that.

Naruto too wants to glare at him. He leans forward.

"Unless, maybe, you're referencing all these nonsense constantly circulating about him. If that's the case, then I'll say it again; no, I don't see what you're talking about. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The journalist seems really uneasy.

"Oh, I… um, well. I don't think I've—" He pretends to look at something on his left, where the cameramen, Naruto's team, and other journalists are calmly waiting, chatting in whispers together. "Oh, but someone's telling me there's only time left for one more question!"

There was no sign. Naruto shakes his head.

_Nice evasion._

Asshole.

"So," the interviewer carries on, half-relieved, half-nervous, with a voice too natural to really be so. "What's it like to shoot with the Great Jiraya?"

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE CARD**

Sasuke is not embarrassed. Absolutely not. Far from it, in fact.

Now, if Naruto could close his mouth and take this _fucking_ card, it would actually please him.

"I— It's— You— Wai… _What_?"

Sasuke sighs, scowls, and puts the card in Naruto's hands forcefully, a Naruto he has never seen so speechless before. Despite himself, he can feel the apple of his cheeks warming up under the blood rush, and it's probably the cherry on top of the cake.

Sasuke Uchiha does not blush, _fuck_.

"Well, you want it or not?" he ends up grumbling curtly, when the actor's hand refuse to hold said-card.

It finally seems to put Naruto out of his trance.

"If I want— _Of course_ I want it! Shit, you damn bastard, and besides it's— Oh no. Tell me it's not really Gai Maito's signature. Please. Tell me I'm not actually holding something that has actually been signed by _the true Gai Maito_ —"

Sasuke rolls his eyes heavenward. He should have never done that.

"Of course not, it was signed by a baboon. Moron."

"But how…? I mean, he's retired, isn't he? And I… _why_?"

Good question. The real answer, that Sasuke will obviously keep to himself, it that the last time Naruto has shown him his collector album of the best 90's players, he noticed this one was missing.

Gai is not someone Sasuke particularly likes beside his football talent – the guy is way too excited and simple-minded to hope for any friendship to form between the two of them – but Sasuke has thought he could at least make an effort for this one. And Gai was more than ecstatic to sign one if his own sticker card, anyway.

(Sasuke also wanted to do that because, recently, Neji has sent him an interview of Naruto on Youtube, and… he just wanted to say thanks. That's all.)

"I… I just ran into him recently," Sasuke explains, uneasy. "I thought about your album. _That's all_."

Naruto finally looks up from the card he was so far observing as if it was a miracle, and stares at Sasuke. His eyes are full of an emotion that almost embarrasses Sasuke (hum), and Sasuke could almost think he is going to cry.

"I— Wow," Naruto says. "Just wow. Thank you, really. Thanks-thanks-thanks-a-thousand-time-thanks—"

"All right, it's all right," Sasuke mutters, rolling his eyes for the second time. "It wasn't any trouble."

" _Still_. You—" He cuts himself off, looking like he's deeply thinking about something. Sasuke wants to tell him not to hurt himself, but Naruto resumes before he can; "You, um… You're sure you don't want to have dinner with me? Or even just have a coffee? Please."

Sasuke is surprised with the question's seriousness, that the blond has just stated with his eyes intensely staring into his. For the first time, Sasuke pauses before answering. Because, today, Naruto is not really joking around.

_Hn. Interesting._

He lets a small smirk stretch his mouth, appreciates Naruto's eyes stopping for a moment on this zone of his face.

"Sorry, Uzumaki," he says, licking his lips. "You'll have to work harder for me to say yes."

Almost as if he was waiting for this answer, Naruto nods with a smile. He raises his hand, where the card is still resting.

"Because I have that, I won't be disappointed today," he replies. "But I'm taking notes. Working hard doesn't scare me."

Sasuke raises a provocative eyebrow.

"I hope so."

They exchange a smile.

It's still not a yes. But it's an opening.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE (GROUP) INVITATION**

"You've invited me to the 'Uzumaki Night' event. On _Facebook_."

"Of course I did. But I swear, it's not a date this time. And there's proof! I don't know if you've seen, but I invited loads of other people too."

"Naruto, I've gone through the fifty-one other accounts invited. They're empty. Be honest, are you the one who created them?

"…You've really gone through the fifty one accounts?"

"…You're really a _dobe_."

Small pout.

"Oh, so you're not coming?"

"No, I already have a party with ninety-seven other imaginary people."

Hope.

"…Can I come?"

"No."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE FLOWERS**

"A hundred and three flowers."

"For each one of the hundred and three days we've known each other!"

"A hundred and three flowers. Delivered in the Konoha team's locker rooms."

"It was to be sure you'd get them?"

" _A hundred and three._ "

"You don't like sunflowers? I thought it was romantic."

"I'm allergic to sunflowers. "

"So I guess it's a no."

"You guessed well."

"…I'm sorry."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

Grumpf.

"…Thanks, anyway."

Huge smile.

"You're welcome, S'uke."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE POWERPOINT**

When someone knocks on his door, Naruto is completely disoriented.

His head hurts, his mouth is both dry and pasty, and his eyelids seem to refuse to open correctly. All in all, he's suffering from a massive hangover. Fucking Sakura, with her rosé wine ' _of very good quality, Naruto, I can assure you there's no risk of hangover with this one_ '.

Bitch.

He doesn't really think as he opens the door, rubbing his bloodshot eyes with his left hand. This morning is hard. Really hard.

In fact, it's only when he's confronted with the vision of Sasuke Uchiha's red cheeks from the cold, that he actually wakes up. It acts as an electroshock.

"Um…"

His eyes widen. _Panic._

"Sasuke?" he asks, stressed.

But Sasuke's not paying him any attention. He's too busy riffling through the pack of… um, of sheets of paper he's holding, frowning. His expression doesn't indicate anything about his thoughts, and it makes Naruto almost nervous.

"Sasuke?" he tries again, blinking.

Sasuke finally ends up raising his head toward Naruto, and his eyes pause on his naked torso. He seems surprised, and slightly unable to look away. Then he shakes his head, as if taking up his train of thoughts again, and clears his throat.

" _Reason VI)7)b_ ," he says, visibly reading what's on the papers in his hand. " _Sasuke likes tomatoes, and I know how to do a mean penne all'arrabbiata—"_

He looks up from his reading, as if waiting for a particular reaction from Naruto. The latter is forced to disappoint; he's completely lost. He's having trouble assimilating the words so they can actually make sense in his head. Sasuke sighs, and takes another sheet. He takes a deep breath;

" _Reason XVI)1)c), Sasuke is almost six feet tall, and I'm_ also _almost six feet tall. It's actually fate. (It means our mouths are perfect to go together, Sakura, do try to fucking follow!). Reason XVI)1)d, both our names start with U. Fate again. Reason XVI)1)e), why won't he go out with meeeee! Reason XVI)2)a), just like me, he probably has a huge c—_ "

"GAAAAAAH! But wh— WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS?" Naruto suddenly yells, finally understanding what is happening.

He immediately rips the sheets of paper away from Sasuke's hands – who lets him with a raised eyebrow – and frenetically goes through them. There's no doubt.

Oh shit.

Last night, Sakura and him have had a small drinking party just the two of them. Half-way through, Naruto started lamenting over his situation with Sasuke, before going into a bright praise of the latter's every quality. With the help of some more alcohol and Lady Gaga's entire discography, they found it very clever to try and turn it into a PowerPoint, entitled ' _Why Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are perfect for each other_ '. At about four in the morning.

Sakura was typing everything coming out of Naruto's mouth, and it was a good thing, because Naruto was inexhaustible on the subject. (It was supposed to be _funny_ , and in the then alcoholised mind of Naruto, it was the most normal thing to do.)

Until now.

"I've received a mail with it attached to it," Sasuke soberly answers, still expressionless.

" _Hey, let's send it to him when we're finished," Naruto laughs as he tries to look for another eason._

_"Oh, fuck yeah. There, pour me another drink, my glass's empty. Ohh, we're on reason 53," Sakura has replied._

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

The worst is, he can't even blame it on the young woman, because he remembers it now. And it was _his_ idea.

"There's eighty-one pages of PowerPoint," Sasuke says, and he can feel his eyes still pining him on his spot.

(Eighty-one? Seriously?)

Naruto would really, really, _really_ like to dig himself a hole and die in it.

"You, um… You've read all of them?" he asks, not daring to detach his gazes from the printed papers. Not daring to affront Sasuke's.

"All of them," he confirms.

In the first movie he did, Naruto had to pretend to sleep with a young woman in a sort of mud bath, entirely naked, and he remembers telling himself that it was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. (He was only 16 at the time, and it was his first shooting for a short film.

He now realizes it's nothing next to the mortification he's currently feeling.

_Oh, my God._

"Naruto," Sasuke sighs, and Naruto finally looks up, as Sasuke watches him with a sort of weird tenderness.

Except it can't be that. He must have come to tell him not to approach him anymore. To him, Naruto is probably nothing but a pervert mixed with a kind of mad psychopath, now. Every bit of progress Naruto has managed to do until now has just been reduced to nothing in a single moment.

' _How to ruin your chances with the potential love of your life, in a simple lesson by Naruto Uzumaki. (Bonus: Method tested and approved on the field.)_ '

He almost wants to cry.

"Naruto," Sasuke repeats, and Naruto nods.

"I— um, um… I'm _really_ sorry, and I probably can't tell you how much. It's— You should never have received that, it was a joke, and I really don't understand how you—"

"Naruto."

Naruto sighs, nodding softly.

"I know," he says, too busy mentally destroying himself to pay attention to Sasuke's tone. "I'd totally understand if you'd never want to talk to me ag—"

" _Dobe_ ," Sasuke ends up exclaiming, a tad bit louder than before.

Naruto is on the verge of a spontaneous combustion.

"Yes?" he asks nervously, finally ready to hear the painful sentence.

Sasuke sighs.

"Saturday night. I'm free Saturday night."

Okay. Naruto understands. He—

Wait.

What the—

_What_?

Naruto's jaw falls open. He's probably dreaming. Because Sasuke is _smiling_ at him.

(It's the most natural smile Sasuke has ever directed at him, the most _gorgeous_ one too.)

Naruto feels breathless.

Sasuke lets out small snicker, and he's the one looking embarrassed now. He runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"Look, I've just read two hundreds and twelve reasons according to which we're apparently perfect for each other, and I… Okay. I'm okay to try."

Naruto would dance, sing, jump even, if he wasn't feeling so lost. So shocked.

He doesn't understand anything anymore.

"But… What? _Why_?"

Sasuke is so beautiful, when he smiles like that.

"Because I like tomatoes and, ah, apparently, you know how to do a mean penne all'arrabbiata."

It's about then that Naruto thinks he faints. Figuratively, at least.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE FIRST DATE**

"I'm warning you, I'm not the kind to have sex on the first date," are Sasuke's first words as he sits on the restaurant chair Naruto has just pulled for him.

Said-blond bursts out laughing, before going to his own chair.

"Ah shit, and to say I've played the shirt card and all."

Sasuke's lips stretch into a small smirk despite himself as he shakes his head, and throws a small glance around to observe the place. They're in a rather _high-end_ restaurant in Konoha's north district, where Naruto has reserved a table in one of the VIP rooms – they won't be disturbed, nor photographed, and will have every bit of intimacy they deserve, here. Sasuke can't really complain about it; the chance he's given to Naruto, the latter has visibly planned to use it well.

"I see you've spared me the orange clothes, this time," he comments, as his eyes fall upon said-shirt.

It's a linen one, apparently, with sleeves rolled up on caramel-like forearms, and the first three buttons are undone. Its baby blue colour illuminates that of Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke ignores whose advices Naruto has taken to dress up tonight, but this person sure has tastes. He bites down on his bottom lip to quell the compliment he feels on the tip of his tongue. Naruto is looking rather handsome.

(He won't say anything about it. _Hn_.)

"Heeey," Naruto immediately complains, although a persistent smile on his lips ruins the credibility of his tone. "You're supposed to love me just the way I am, need I remind you?"

Sasuke lets out a small laugh, and shakes his head, raising a hand.

"Love you?" he repeats. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Uzumaki. We're not there yet."

"But we'll get there soon, right?" Naruto challenges, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "We've got two hundreds and two reasons for it to work, remember."

Sasuke lets his head fall into his hand, shaking it with a mortified expression.

"Oh my God, have you got no shame?"

"None at all," Naruto answers all smiles out, leaning back in his chair to sit more comfortably. Then he hesitates. "Well, actually, I was ashamed of the PowerPoint. But now, I'm thinking it was probably my greatest achievement."

Sasuke bites his lip so he doesn't smile.

"There's only you who could think that."

"And there's only you who could think you're not thinking that."

"It doesn't mean anything."

Naruto laughs again and, this time, Sasuke accepts to think it's a very nice laugh.

A waiter then comes to take their order, and Sasuke tries to sit more comfortably.

"When does the promo for your movie starts again?" he asks, and Naruto wrinkles his forehead as though to try and remember.

"In two weeks? When the Iwa Festival starts. We're presenting it there."

"Excited?"

Naruto shrugs with a smile full of self-derision, as he wrinkles his nose.

"More like _stressed_. I don't like seeing myself on screen too much, so premieres are… Besides, it's always hard to know what a movie is really going to be like when you've been so immersed in its construction."

Sasuke nods, playing with his fork.

"You shouldn't," he remarks. "Be stressed, I mean. You've won the Oscar of best actor in a supporting role, haven't you? This is something, isn't it?"

Naruto nods vaguely, lips pinches, before his eyes suddenly start lightening up. "But you're one to talk! I saw you've been nominated for footballer of the year?"

Sasuke furrows his brows, flabbergasted by the suddenly abrupt subject change. Naruto's humility about his career is rather surprising and, he doesn't really know why, but he finds it rather touching. For all the self-confidence Naruto likes to display, he visibly doesn't like to brag, or even talk about his own accomplishments.

It's… strange. Interesting.

Sasuke is the one to shrug, now.

"I won't have it. Not this year, at least."

Naruto frowns.

"Why not? I thought you were the top goal scorer of the season."

"Almost," Sasuke answers. "But Momochi is above me and… I shouldn't be telling you, but he's been injured recently. He's quitting football, definitively retiring. He's the one who'll obtain the title."

And Sasuke is rather proud of it. Zabuza is a great, _great_ player and, even if his team was Kiri, Sasuke has always hugely admired him.

That's what he tells Naruto, who nods.

"Momochi is incredible, that's for sure," he answers. "You've ever met him?"

"Hn. He's… impressive. Even more so in person. The kind of guy who doesn't let anyone walk over him. I liked him."

"Of course," Naruto approves, as he leans back to let the waiter place their _entrée_ before them. "You both play a bit alike, I think. Thanks," he adds for the waiter who keeps a stoic face, very professional.

Sasuke shakes his head with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"We play alike? He's a midfielder, dobe."

Naruto rolls his eyes up, amused despite himself.

"Even so. I mean… overall. You both radiate the same thing. In the way you approach football. A bit violent, but very quick. _Precise_."

Sasuke swallows his mouthful with the help of a sip of wine, and looks at Naruto intensely. He's surprised by his words, even more surprised to repeat them in his mind, interested by their meaning.

"I play violently?" he asks, softly biting his lip.

Naruto seems to think for an instant, before he nods. He's rather serious.

"A bit? Not in terms of contact with other players. More in your precision, I think. Like, your movements are fluid, but there's something… brutal, behind them. You don't hesitate, never do. You're the kind who… you know, who doesn't wait for the ball to come his way. You _take_ it. There's something a bit… animalistic about it? Sometimes, you can see that other players fear you when you run towards them. You're quick but… yeah, that's the word. Violent. Fluid and violent." He looks up and stares right into Sasuke's eyes. "It's something very beautiful to watch, actually," he adds.

And Sasuke shouldn't blush. He probably doesn't either.

That being said, it's suddenly a bit harder for him to breathe correctly.

It's the first time he's being paid such a compliment. And he finds it… touching, especially with the seriousness Naruto has put into it. He takes another sip to give himself some time, and to tear himself away from the intense look in Naruto's eyes.

Fluid and violent. He will remember it.

"Why do you refuse to see yourself play in a movie?" he asks, half-wanting to change the subject, and actually curious about the answer.

Naruto finally looks away, and smiles at his plate. Sasuke takes this opportunity to take another breath.

"I don't know. It's… embarrassing?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and Naruto lets out a small laugh.

"It's a bit paradoxical, since I love acting and pretending to be another person altogether but… I never really like the results." He gives a small self-depreciatory laugh. "It's perturbing. I don't know how others do it. Sakura, for example, she'll scan scenes after scenes to find every single mistake she can in her acting to correct it, but me… Nah, I can't. I have a very clear image of myself in my head, and I don't like to mix it with others that are not _me_. Sorry, it probably doesn't mean anything. I should—"

"No," Sasuke rushes to cut off. "No, it's… interesting. I find it surprising, in fact," he adds, wanting to be honest. "I didn't think you to be like that, at first."

Naruto raises both eyebrows, a huge smile suddenly splitting his face in two.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He laughs.

"It's Iruka," he ends up explaining. "Iruka Umino. He was my acting teacher, in Konoha's School of Performing Arts. He's the one who pushed me to… do all that."

"He was right."

"I still talk to him, very often actually. This guy was… shit, so severe. I was a bit hyperactive, younger, and Iruka… He's the one who gave me limits. Who handled me, punish me too – I seriously tested his patience, actually. But he pushed me. All the time. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him."

There's a sort of tenderness in his voice, and Sasuke surprises himself by thinking he'd like to meet this Iruka. He's clearly had an impact on Naruto's life.

"Since we're on the subject, I've always wondered… you. Why football? It's not something you've ever talked about in the interviews I've seen and… yeah, why?"

Sasuke smirks lightly, raising a defiant eyebrow.

"You watch my interviews?"

"I— This is not the issue," Naruto stammers, shaking his head, and Sasuke lets out a small snicker in his glass.

Then he pushes back a strand of black hair behind his ear, and thinks about the question. The answer is rather easy.

"1999 World Cup Final. Fire country against Rice country. I was eight, and an uncle brought me along with Itachi – my brother. I don't know. It's what— even if we lost, I felt something." Sasuke shrugs, amused despite himself as he remembers that day. "Told myself than one day I would play too. I bugged my parents for weeks, before my mother finally accepted to let me join a club. I trained like mad, because I really liked it. And then I showed some skills, and was noticed by some important guys."

He looks at Naruto who's watching him with attention. He doesn't know why he's saying this much, and doesn't want to linger on it for the moment.

"My father didn't like it, at the time. Wanted me to become a lawyer, or something like that. There was a lot of yelling, but he ended up having to get used to it. He mainly had trouble accepting that I had to drop out of school for sports. We found a compromise."

Naruto nods.

"Ah, it was the same for me. Except the contrary. My father pushed me too, but my mom… Let's just say she didn't like the idea of me stopping high-school."

"I get her," Sasuke mocks gently. "Seeing you're not that bright to begin with, it must have been hard for her to see that moreover, you wouldn't even receive a complete education."

Naruto flips him off, eyes playful.

"Fuck off. You're probably as uncultivated as I am."

Sasuke raises a smug eyebrow.

"So you do admit you're uncultivated?"

Naruto can't help but chuckle as he takes a sip of his wine, although still trying to glare at him.

"Why can't I ever win, with you?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha."

Naruto throws his napkin at his head, and Sasuke catches it, laughing too despite himself.

To his surprise, the rest of the diner goes… exceptionally well. It's easy to talk with Naruto, and the conversation subjects quickly change, from light to serious, from family to friends, from jokes to anecdotes. They have chemistry, it's undeniable. It makes things… yes, easy is the words. Easy and interesting.

Sasuke is having a great evening. A lot greater than he had first thought when agreeing to this.

At the end of the meal, Naruto sighs, and laughs with his somehow embarrassed laugh as he rubs his eyes with his hand.

"I think I really, _really_ like you too much."

Sasuke pinches his lips as to not chuckle. He feels that his gaze is light tonight, amused and – even he is surprised by it – soft. An agreeable warmth, both due to the wine and also _Naruto_ , is slowly spreading inside his chest and… He just feels good.

"Let's just say you're all right," he answers, purposely mocking Naruto to provoke his outrage, which doesn't fail.

"All right?" he fake-shouts. "I do not— No, you know what? I refuse to take the bait. I'm going to— Oh, shit," he suddenly interrupts himself.

He starts to chuckle, and Sasuke is intrigued.

"What?"

"You— fuck, this is so cliché. Ah, I can't believe this."

Sasuke is a bit lost. Naruto's eyes are shining with mirth, and he's biting his lips to keep himself from laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, but Naruto just shakes his head.

"I'm going to the bathrooms, I'll be back."

And without any other explanations, he stands up, and leaves to the back of the room. Still sat down, Sasuke frowns, confused. What the hell has just happened? Shrugging, he puts his spoon down next to his chocolate fudge – or what's left of it, anyway, which is not much – and takes a new sip of wine.

He doesn't know what Naruto has planned next, or how their relationship is now going to evolve, but he feels curious. He catches himself hoping, _wanting_ for it to keep evolving in this manner. He can admit it to himself without much guilt, now. He likes Naruto. Too.

A bit too much, actually.

As he's thinking about it, deep in thoughts, he doesn't hear Naruto's steps as he comes back. And stops right behind him.

He barely startles when a pleasantly masculine smell surrounds him, and the Uzumaki's breath ghosts over his neck. He freezes.

"Don't move," Naruto whispers in his ear, and a shiver runs through him.

Sasuke has no intention to listen. Too conscious of Naruto's body leaning over his shoulder, he pivots on himself to turn back toward him. He finds himself face to face with the blond, who's almost crouched down to be on his level.

He is very close.

"You've got chocolate," he murmurs, and his eyes are staring at Sasuke's corner lip, and he's suddenly feeling very concentrated on the situation. "Just here," Naruto adds softly, delicately raising one of his hands to softly touch the corner of his mouth.

His fingers are both warm and light, and Sasuke wants to lick his lips.

"Ah?" he says, also dropping his tone to a whisper.

Naruto looks up, and his eyes are strangely serious. From so close, Sasuke can see they're a light baby blue, but some small navy blue points seem to be floating around his iris. It's rather mesmerizing.

"Can I?"

Sasuke doesn't really know what Naruto is asking. It's not that important. So he nods softly, and Naruto offers him a slow, somehow hesitant smile. His hand shifts, slides along Sasuke's jaw, and comes to stay right behind his ear.

Sasuke swallows, and doesn't move.

He wouldn't have thought Naruto to be capable of such intensity. He has nothing to do with the slightly goofy actor Sasuke has met at first. No, he's serious, his eyes are staring with concentration at his mouth, and Sasuke is full of anticipation.

Finally, Naruto brings his face closer, in two steps, still slightly hesitant, and his tongue comes out to lick the upper corner of Sasuke's lips. Once, then twice.

Sasuke can't help but bite on his lip.

He feels like Naruto is shaking.

Naruto's eyes meet his again, and then the blond is really smiling.

He's gorgeous, Sasuke thinks.

And because he doesn't see why he shouldn't, he leans forward to kiss him, and takes a deep breath.

This night, he makes an exception, and has sex on the first date.

And he can't say he regrets it.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE FIRST OFFICIAL STEP**

 

They're at Naruto's this time, and regaining their breaths, lying side by side on the _King-size_ bed. Their chests are rising and lowering in perfect synchronization, their faces turned toward the ceiling.

In the bedroom, around them, it smells like sex, Giorgio Armani, sweat, and sex again.

Naruto would have trouble explaining the euphoric state he's in. It's Sasuke's effect on him. His every limbs are still slightly shaking, and he can feel some tingling in every one of his ends. It's probably because of this state he lets the words escape, and he breaks the silence in the room;

"Go out with me."

He vaguely hears Sasuke's breath missing a beat, and he turns his head in his direction. Sasuke is already looking at him, and his black eyes seem to be slightly shining in the darkness. Naruto watches him, waits for a reaction that does not take long to come.

"What?" he murmurs, barely audible, and Naruto refuses to look away.

They've been going on dates for weeks now, or just seeing each other to sleep together each time they're in the same city. They haven't talked about it, have not gone over anything about their actual relationship.

Today, Naruto wants more.

"Go out with me," he repeats. " _Be_ with me. Officially."

Sasuke blinks, breathing still fast.

"You're never satisfied with anything, aren't you?" he mumbles, a slight smirk in his voice as he looks up to the ceiling again.

Naruto barely hesitates before turning completely, pressing his naked and sweaty body against the footballer's. He slides his hands against the latter's hip, forcing him to face him. Their breaths mix, and Naruto stares right into his eyes.

"No," he replies, the word clearly enunciated. "I want you entirely. You, me, together."

Sasuke comes closer, and sticks their forehead together.

"And what do you do of what _I_ want?"

Naruto smiles, bites on Sasuke's bottom lip. He softly pulls at it before letting it go, and presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"You want me too," he announces confidently, and he feels Sasuke's fingers play against the small of his back. "So just accept it."

Sasuke kisses him, very lightly, and shakes his head.

"I thought we were already together, moron," he retorts.

Naruto laughs, and throws himself at him.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE BEGINNING**

The way their dynamics change is strange.

It's almost imperceptible, and nonetheless important enough for Sasuke to notice it.

Since they've decided to officialise their relationship clearly, Naruto hasn't half-done things. If Sasuke is more discreet, more reticent to lend his trust easily, it's not Naruto's case. Things go fast, very fast.

The intimacy they create between the two of them is extremely fast, and Sasuke is not used to that. It's his first serious relationship.

Naruto meets Kakashi – they visibly get along well – and more specifically Itachi – and there's something rather amusing in seeing him shrivel in front of the inexpressive but significant eyes of his brother. As for him, Sasuke officially meets Kiba and Sakura, and he's surprised to see them accept him so easily. Their ring of friends expands, and they all start to spend an incommensurable amount of time together every time they can.

Doing everything with another person is strange.

He's not used to it.

Everything starts to take form. Complicity. Intimacy. Habits.

Still, Sasuke can't say it bothers him.

During the next months, he meets Naruto's parents too, and vice-versa. Another toothbrush appears in his bathroom, and his own conditioner ends up in Naruto's. He feels like he's not realizing, or even processing what's happening.

He can't find the answer.

So he prefers enjoying it. Naruto is here, so Sasuke is here too.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**NARUTO'S LEARNING**

During the first seven months they spend together, Naruto learns, amongst others, eleven important things on his partner.

Sasuke Uchiha takes an abnormally high number of baths. ("Don't fucking care about ecology," he has answered after a small remark on the potential high amount of wasted water. Before taking on a vaguely guilty expression and adding, grumpy, that at least, he sorts his waste almost religiously. "It should compensate, shouldn’t it?")

Sasuke Uchiha religiously sorts his waste (To annoy him, Naruto purposely puts carton into the glass-reserved bin. He's given a dark glare each time for his efforts, and he adores it.)

Sasuke Uchiha laughs. And it's a terribly dangerous drug, mainly because you can never seem to get enough.

Sasuke Uchiha is the only one who can make fun of Itachi Uchiha. It's extremely important. (The reverse is apparently just as true. Naruto has the night-time terrors to prove it.)

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't care less about what people think about him, in such a brutal way he probably won't ever understand why Naruto admires this trait of his character so much. He only cares about what his loved ones think. Period.

Sasuke Uchiha can't cook for shit. (It's a rather big surprise, in fact. Nonetheless, he still insists to be the one to cook each time the occasion presents itself. Naruto knows he has the secret hope of one day be congratulated for his culinary prowess. He doesn't dare tell him it will probably never happen. Instead, he kisses his neck, and tell him the apron suits him very well, in any case.)

Sasuke Uchiha blushes.

Sasuke Uchiha doesn't talk, he acts. To understand Sasuke, you need to understand he's not at ease with words, even less so with big speeches. He expresses himself with actions. From the most obvious ones to the most subtle. It's like this Naruto has learnt to read him.

Sasuke Uchiha loves football. Sincerely, genuinely. He doesn't care about the money, despises celebrity, and sighs in front of the offered luxury. He lives for the adrenaline, trains like a madman, and loves to sweat in fields vibrating from the cheers of thousands of supporters. He's beautiful when he plays.

Sasuke Uchiha respects his family, tomatoes, and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto Uzumaki is crazy about Sasuke Uchiha.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**SASUKE'S LEARNING**

 

Sasuke learns a thousand things about Naruto during the beginning of their relationship. He learns even more things about himself. But concerning Naruto, he only keeps seven important facts in mind.

Naruto Uzumaki likes to walk around naked. (All the time. Everywhere. It's indecent.)

Naruto Uzumaki is honest. Too honest.

Naruto Uzumaki has an endless determination.

Naruto Uzumaki likes ramen, orange, and, strangely, dreams about adopting a fox since he's a little boy. He doesn't like seeing himself in movies, Sasuke's cooking, and wickedness. Gratuitous or deserved.

Naruto is generous of everything. Of himself, principally.

Naruto Uzumaki is luminous.

Naruto Uzumaki shouldn't be anything but happy.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THEIR LIFE BEFORE**

Naruto has been on a break for a month now and, strangely, he's not as bothered by the lack of daily activity as he thought he would be. More specifically because Sasuke is also in his off-period, and only needs to go to Konoha's stadium to train; no away-matches, no impromptu trips, just the two of them. In Konoha. Together.

Naruto likes this idea, and he smiles around his spoon.

Sasuke has sent him a text ten minutes ago, briefly explaining he'd be there from one moment to the next. Naruto, both eager and tranquil, is waiting as he engulfs a bowl of ice cream, naked in Sasuke's kitchen. It's the fifth consecutive night he's slept here, and he knows he should go back to his own flat someday, at least to water the plants or something as insignificant as that.

He's not really eager to do so.

Softly moving his hips along Kiba's new songs the latter has sent him this morning, he revels in the ice cream on the tip of his tongue, and barely startles when he hears the front door opening. He listens to the sound of keys being thrown on the commode next to said-door, and the sound of Sasuke's steps.

The footballer doesn't take long to find him. He stops in the kitchen doorframe, and the two men observe each other. Naruto doesn't hold back his smile around the spoon, nor the glimmer of desire lightening up his eyes.

He literally _adores_ when Sasuke comes back from his training. He's always this kind of strange mix of tiredness and adrenaline and, really, it makes him incredibly sexy. He's visibly not lingered in the locker rooms because, if he's traded his usual shorts for an Adidas tracksuit, he's still wearing his white football shirt. His hair is tousled and ruffled and tangled backward, showing his face, and he's all damp with sweat. It could turn off some people, but to Naruto… there's nothing more arousing than a sweaty, slightly panting Sasuke. Naruto bites his lip.

"Do you never put clothes on?" is Sasuke's first question as, paradoxically, he takes off his shirt, negligibly throwing it on the floor.

Eyes lingering on the sweaty torso, Naruto shakes his head, and his smile widen.

"What for?"

He puts his bowl on the counter, and stretches an arm so that Sasuke can join him.

"I don't know," the Uchiha answers with his usual raised eyebrow, coming to stick himself against him. "It's like you're always trying to seduce me otherwise, you know, what with you being naked in my house all the time."

Naruto lets out a low laugh, and puts his arm around his lover's body. Their naked torsos meet, and he can feel Sasuke's sweat settles on his skin. The sensation gives him shivers, and he brings their faces closer.

"I'm exposed," he admits before pressing a small kiss to Sasuke's lips. "Hello."

Despite himself – and as always, it's an incredible victory for Naruto – Sasuke can't help a smile to stretch his lips, and he answers softly, "Hello."

Because he wants and because he can, Naruto reconnect their lips, and kisses him more deeply. Sasuke, far from wanting to resist, slides a hand around his neck, bringing them even closer. Naruto slips his under the muscular bum, and lifts him up slightly to sit him on the kitchen counter. He spreads his legs, and slithers in between them.

Sasuke ends up detaching their mouths, but makes sure to cross his legs behind Naruto to maintain him in place. Undeterred, Naruto starts deposing small kisses along his jaw, his jugular, making his way up to his neck. He inhales deeply once he's there, and revels in the _Sasuke_ smell he finds there. He bites softly on the skin, before whispering against it;

"So, how was training?"

Sasuke lets out a satisfied sigh, his hand slowly massaging the blond hair on Naruto's nape.

"'t was cool. Tiring, too. First time with Sabaku."

Naruto stops his activity for a short moment, and straightens up to meet the darkening-with-lust eyes of his lover.

"So? How is he?"

Gaara Sabaku is a Suna player initially, who's just been transferred in a very controversial manner to Konoha. His club and its supporters haven't lived the 'betrayal' well and Gaara has been accused of denying his origins for money. Sasuke has explained it was apparently a bit more complicated than that, and that it's the forward who has chosen Konoha, and not the reverse. His relationship with his former teammates was presumably not glorious, and even Sasuke doesn't really know the problem's origin.

"He's… particular," Sasuke tells him, before deciding he's visibly not done yet with Naruto. He tightens his legs around the blond, connecting their groin, and starts to kiss the skin above his collarbone, mouth open. Goose bumps break out on Naruto's skin, and he holds back a small moan. "But he's a good player," Sasuke carries on mumbling against his skin. He bites it slightly, pressing another kiss on it. "I think we'll get along. He's like me."

Naruto wants to ask more questions, but he also wants to slide his hands in Sasuke's tracksuit. He can feel it against him, and he can especially feel that Sasuke hasn't put any boxers under it.

He realizes he doesn't really have to choose.

They have time.

Grabbing a handful of black hair with his left hand, he forces Sasuke to look up, and smiles at him with one of his lop-sided smiles that always betray his tenderness. Sasuke raises his famous eyebrow, and Naruto kisses him. Once, then twice, then thrice.

"Wanna take a shower with me?"

Sasuke smirks back, and bites his lip.

"Or a bath?"

Naruto steals an umpteenth kiss with a chuckle, before lifting him up once more to carry him to the bathroom. He doesn't rush on the way, doesn't need to.

They have time.

This is their life, now.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**ITACHI**

They're playing Monopoly. Itachi counts his bank notes, a triumphing glimmer lightening up his gaze.

"Come on, Otouto, another hundred. Don't think you can fool me."

Sasuke grumbles something under his breath – a particularly vulgar insult – as his older brother shakes his finger in a provocative manner.

Naruto, as for him, is trying to stifle his increasing chuckles in his left hand. The moron.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Sasuke mutters as he elbows him in a way that, he hopes, will hurt.

"You," Naruto answers. "You're _losing_."

Hn.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Sasuke, no swear words, please," Itachi immediately scolds.

Naruto lets out another snicker as Sasuke directs his glare toward his brother, and tries to straighten up.

"Yeah, Sasuke, no swear words," he repeats, looking all proud of himself.

The adorable idiot.

Still, he must have forgotten a small detail. Thus, Sasuke doesn't know why Naruto is surprised when, instead of one glare, he becomes the target of two full-forced ones. The second one seems to terrify him. Sasuke can see his brain working, and the words starting to form in his mind.

_Itachi is the only one who can make fun of Sasuke. Ok. Got it._

"Sorry," Naruto mutters in a very small voice.

"Apology accepted," Itachi approves with a satisfied tone. (It's one of his powers. Being able to convey his emotion without pronouncing more than three words.)

Naruto nods, looking guilty, and Sasuke punches him in the shoulder.

He shouldn't be so amused.

" _Loser_."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**I LOVE YOU**

Naruto, as for him, has already said it dozen of times. In the darkness of their bedroom, at night, at noon, in the bright light of Sasuke's kitchen, mumbled against his sweaty skin after a match.

During these moments, Sasuke gazes at him with his black, intense eyes, and nods. Sometimes, he smiles, a bit secretively.

Naruto is not offended by it. It's like that. He wears his feelings on his sleeves, Sasuke prefers keeping them inside constantly. He knows that, understands it. It's not something that stops him, or hurts him.

He gives him time. Without even thinking too much about it.

Therefore, the day they're attending Kiba's concert, and he starts wiggling his hips like crazy in the VIP area, he's a bit surprised when Sasuke closes his arms around his waist. And murmurs ' _I love you_ ', whispering it in his ear.

The basses are deafening, but Naruto hears it.

He bites on his lip, turns around, and smiles with his biggest smile, his happiest one too.

It was worth the wait.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE PRESS CONFERENCE**

"…We played a good first half-time, and it wasn't enough. Did we give it our best to win? Yeah, of course. We're also disappointed, but we have to move forward to the two next matches. We haven't got too many choices, and I don't think there's much to say about it," Ibiki finally concludes in his micro, before nodding and leaning back in his seat.

Sasuke stays impassive, his eyes watching without seeing them the dozens of journalists in the overcrowded room. The camera's flashes have calmed down a bit since the beginning but, from time to time, another blinding wave of flashes starts again.

(It's not that Sasuke is immature, but he's _maybe_ amused himself at the beginning with scratching his ear or the tip of his nose to see the journalists reacting immediately by activating their camera every time. It's more amusing than this post-match speech. Or at least it was at first.)

Honestly, and very concretely, he's bored to _death_ right now.

Until Ibiki directs his finger to the left for the umpteenth time, to allow one of the journalists raising his hand to ask his question, at least.

"Hello, Kabuto from _Sport-Gossip_. I have a question for Uchiha."

"Go on," Ibiki says tranquilly, leaning back in his chair.

Sasuke tries to keep a neutral expression on, even if he suddenly feels a lot more cautious. Normally, he has no problems answering post-match interrogations, and talking footie with journalists that are actually interested in the topic. But the thing is, Sport-Gossip is not, like his name indicates, a strictly speaking sports magazine. (Sasuke would rather describe it as a dung full of shit and bullshit.)

Because he's a professional, he leans forward above his mike, and raises an interrogating eyebrow. The camera flashes start again.

"All right," Babuto – or whatever his goddamn name is – says. "I would like to know; what do you think of the recent reported closeness between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno? And of the rumours saying they're together?"

_Fucking dickhead_.

Sasuke grits his teeth together, and he needs a lot of self-control to keep a straight face and a neutral voice.

This is fucking bullshit.

"I don't think this question is in any way whatsoever related to the topic of this conference," he answers diplomatically – Anko would be proud. Kakashi too.

Naruto, as for him, is probably laughing his ass off in the locker room where he's actually waiting for him. The moron.

The fact is – this question is indeed completely improper. They're currently in a serious sphere, after a match, at a fucking football conference. Fuck. Not in a sort of reality TV show where you have to scratch for every hints of gossip possible. Still, no journalists present seem to want to protest. They're all waiting for a clear answer.

_Fucking bullshit_.

Problem is that, recently, speculations on the Uchiha-Uzumaki relationship have gone wild since these girls on tumblr have found this suspicious photo on the Internet on which, indeed, Naruto and him were talking a bit too close. The harassment has increased ten folds since then, and the last genius stroke of the media is to ask him relentlessly about Naruto and his love life.

"Which doesn't stop you from answering it," Babuto replies right away.

"I don't think anything of it, in this case," Sasuke retorts just as quickly and, this time, the annoyance he feels is a bit too apparent in his voice.

Since the _Jinchuuriki_ production has announced that their main actors would be the best friends Naruto and Sakura, half of the public think they're going to end up together – something the PR team of Naruto has decided to push, trying to put the spotlight away from the second relationship the other half of the public suspect – which is Naruto and Sasuke's.

Something Babuto is very well aware of.

"Then, what do you think of the allegations against _your_ own relationship with Mr Uzumaki? Maybe your thoughts are clearer on this one?"

"What allegations?" Sasuke asks flatly, less than ready to play into the game of the jour— no, you can't even call this guy a journalist.

It would be an insult to the whole profession.

It's his mistake to think Babuto would hesitate to enunciate said-allegations clearly. His mistake to think he would hesitate because he's in a room full of journalists, and that they're at a football-related conference.

"The ones that say you and him are more than friends," Babuto then replies, because he's apparently not afraid. "What do you answer to that? To all these people who think you two are in a relationship?"

Sasuke can't help the glare he directs at the man. The thing is, he probably _knows_ very well that him and Naruto are together. A month and a half ago, some paparazzi have obtained a compromising picture of them, and have tried selling it to several magazines. Tsunade and Anko had to give a lot to convince said-magazines not to publish anything, and had to promise them lots of other exclusives. Since then, it has become a sort of open secret, in the industry.

But it's still a secret.

Sasuke knows he has to deny it. Knows they're not ready to announce anything to anyone. In any way, his relationship with Naruto belongs to _them both_. Not to others. It doesn't mean it's easy to conceal it.

To treat it as a _stupid rumour_.

Absolutely not.

He tightens his jaw. And takes a deep breath.

"I would tell them it's not any of their business. And, in any case, _no_ , Naruto Uzumaki and I aren't together. It's stupid."

Babuto nods with a satisfied smile before sitting back down, and two thirds of the other journalists start raising their hand, shouting new questions after new questions.

Sasuke sighs.

He wants to go home.

Later, when he meets up with Naruto in the corridor, the latter is absolutely not laughing. He takes him in his arms, and holds him tight.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**MOVING IN**

When Naruto arrives in the new living room, he almost throws the two cartons on the floor – they're that heavy. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with his left arm, ready to go and bring other carton boxes, but what he sees stops him.

Gaara, Sakura and Kiba are there, crouched down around a huge box. Kiba is laughing his ass off, and Sakura is punching his shoulder as though to make him shut up.

"Hey, you're there to help, remember!" he exclaims loudly, and his three friends turn around to give him their attention. "What's happening?"

Gaara is looking particularly arrogant, whereas Sakura seem more embarrassed than anything. Finally, Kiba's the one who talks.

"Eh, 'ruto, is this really a carton filled with sex-toys?"

Dear God.

"What—"

Naruto throws a rather panicked glance to the box, and its colour. It's content doesn't leave any doubt. " _You better throw this one right into our bedroom, and not let it hang around where anyone can find it,_ " Sasuke has told him earlier.

"Oh shit," he lets out.

"I'm gonna go and congratulate Uchiha," a satisfied Gaara comments as he stands up to walk to the front-door.

"Naruto… seriously?" Sakura adds, mortified.

"Hey, Shika, Neji! Come here!" Kiba yells over her.

Naruto lets his head fall into his hands.

Sasuke is going to kill him.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE SMALL ISSUES**

"Fuck it, Naruto, how many times have I told you to close the toilet's door when you're inside?"

Pause.

"I've got nothing to hide."

"Yes, _you do_."

"We're all humans here, S'uke. We've all got natural needs, even you."

"When is the last time you saw me on the toilet?"

Pause.

"But— But it's because you hide it, shit! A true ninja, I swear."

"No, I maintain the myth."

"Oh, excuse me, _Mister Uchiha_. I didn't know pooing was so prejudicial to your reputation."

"You're stupid. I'm just saying it's a love-killer. Close that door."

Small laugh.

"What are you saying, S'uke? I'm not sexy like that, with my hands full of toilet paper?"

"No."

"Mehh, if we can't share anything anymore…"

"Sharing your odours is anything but romantic – _close that door_."

"Close it yourself. Or stop looking. I'm too comfortable to move. And there're no 'odours', bastard."

"If I leave you in a week, think back to this conversation – you'll know why."

"Threats, now? Know that I wouldn't be spending so much time on this goddam toilet bowl if _someone_ – I'm not saying who, just follow my gaze – wasn't poisoning my every meal with his not-fresh products."

"Don't put this one on my cooking."

"On who, then? My ramens sure don't send me here everyday."

"Please, close that door."

"Do you know that, socially, we've been taught to close the toilets' door when there's no real reason for it?"

" _Yeah_ , there is a reason—"

"It's a norm we've been integrating unconsciously. Me, I say _fuck society_ , I'll do what I want. You should do just like me, and fight back social codes. It's for your own good and…"

"I knew we should have never moved in together."

"…every oppressed persons, minorities, ever— wait, what? Bastard! Take it back! You're fucking buzzing to be living with me!"

"Hn. I wonder if my previous lease has already been terminated?"

Pause. Sigh.

"Ok, ok, I'm closing the door. But don't say that again."

"Good. And use the vaporizer."

" _Teme_!"

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE CONVERSATION**

"I'm sick of it. I want them to know."

These words, whispered in a pillow, make Sasuke tense – Naruto can see it. While so far he was more staring at the ceiling without seeing it, he suddenly turns his head toward his a bit abruptly, surprised. Naruto knows his own eyes are a bit too serious for the current situation.

Sasuke has already come home yesterday morning, while Naruto only landed in Konoha late into the night. The first one was playing a match in Kumo, Naruto was promoting his new movie for the Suna-Awards; about ten days had passed since their last embrace. It partly explains why, at five in the morning, they're still awake.

Naruto likes these moments. It's only them.

Illuminated by the weak light of the first streaks of dawn, Sasuke blinks. His black hair are scattered around him on the pillow's whiteness, and his lips are slightly bruised after the night they just had.

Seeing him, here, like this, strengthens Naruto's convictions. The idea is not something new, but he wants to talk about it today.

"What?" Sasuke finally says, his voice raucous with tiredness provoking small goose bumps to break out on the tanned skin.

_(_ He's missed this bastard so _fucking much_.)

Naruto tries not to lose focus. He clears his throat before opening his mouth, trying to be clear about what he wants.

"Them. The world. Everyone. I want them to know about us."

Sasuke doesn't look away, and frowns.

"Why?"

Naruto lets out a small chuckle despite himself when hearing the question, before he rolls his eyes heavenward. He half rolls over on his side, before patting the bit of mattress still separating them.

"Come here," he tells him. Sasuke looks at the designated space almost with suspicion, before probably deciding it doesn't cost him anything to accept. He wiggles his pelvis slightly to come press himself against Naruto, who immediately puts his arm around his back to keep him against him. He lets out a satisfied sigh, and his hand slides up to come and softly massage Sasuke's nape. The latter naturally buries his face in his lover's neck.

"I've prepared a small speech," Naruto resumes once they're settled in their position, "so please, don’t interrupt me."

"I don't—"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sighs.

" _Dobe_."

"Teme," Naruto retorts automatically before rolling his eyes, and kissing his lover's head with a fond smile despite himself. Then he takes a deep breath, and goes on. "Ok," he says in a composed voice, almost murmuring the words. "Ok. So, the thing is, I'm proud. Of you, of what we have, and of our entire relationship in fact. And, honestly, I'm sick of having to hide it. We've been together for almost a year and a half, S'uke. Half of the country is persuaded I'm going out with Sakura because of _Jinchuuriki_ , the other that I sleep with about every single girls that ask me for a picture."

He stops for a second to put some order in his next thoughts, still massaging a silent Sasuke's neck against him.

"I'm sick of it," he resumes softly, "because, the other day, I wanted to hold your hand at Kiba's Album release, and I couldn't. Because we were surrounded by photographers and, shit, we always have to be careful about our image, right? I'm sick of it because I have to refrain myself at the end of your every games, because I can't touch you like I want, and we always have to be careful. And it's no problem, because 'we're pals', right?" He sighs imperceptibly. "I want more, S'uke. We're a lot more than that, and I want them to know it. I want to walk red carpets with you, hold your hand when I want, and not having to explain that, 'oh Sasuke? Yeah, we're really good friends' every time someone asks. Because people ask _often_."

His last sentence resonates in the room, and he can feel Sasuke's fingers leaving their print around his hip. He catches his breath, and carries on;

"You've seen what all these girls have been saying on the Internet, right? You really think it would be so horrible? I know we like to make fun of some of their shitty ass theories" – (He feels Sasuke smile softly against the skin of his neck at this sentence) – "even if they're clearly not completely in the wrong… But, essentially, they're the proof it would go well, no? They _support_ us, I mean."

In his arms, he can hear Sasuke's calm breathing against him, and wonders what he's thinking. Not really knowing where to go from here, he strokes his shoulder softly.

"S'uke… What do you think?" he asks in a low voice.

Sasuke doesn't answer immediately, and Naruto doesn't need to see his face to know the uncertainty he would be able to read on it. Finally, he hears him take a breath, before speaking.

"Do you realize what it would mean, Naruto?" he asks against his torso, before tilting his head up to be able to look at him. He slightly shakes his dark strands of hair away from his face, and it's clear he's hesitating about continuing. He manages to force himself, nonetheless. "You… listen, don't take what I'm going to say the wrong way, 'ruto, but… you're used to be painted as the hero, in the media."

Naruto frowns, both unsure of the connection, and slightly offended, and Sasuke rushes to resume with a sigh.

"Don't be stupid, it's not a bad thing. Really, dobe. I'm just saying that… Everyone is not as open as they seem to be. And you're going to have to face harsh backlash, in the middle of all the 'congratulations'."

Naruto widens his eyes, feeling defensive.

"I know that, I'm not—"

" _No_ you— shit. I _know_ you know that." Sasuke has never been a genius with words, and he visibly finds it hard to express himself. "But I think that… that you see too much good in people? I think you sometimes live under the impression that everything went well for me, but the truth is… It had taken a long time. For me to be accepted. A naked guy has already come down on the pitch to throw a fucking dildo at me. I know it was at the beginning but… The supporters eventually calmed down, because I was _good_. But you know that even today, every time I screw up in a match, it's faggot here, fucking fag there."

Naruto grits his teeth together, involuntarily tensing. He knows he tends to forget these details, mainly because Sasuke's not the kind to complain about them. But he's got a very neat memory of the opposing supporter's song three months ago, entitled 'Queen Uchiha'. He had been more than shocked to hear the lyrics – clearly homophobic – resonating around the stadium, even more shocked to see Sasuke's lack of reaction to them. Sasuke who kisses his cheek with another sigh.

"Don't react like this," he says, trying to make him relax his muscles. It only works a bit. "I don't care, you know," he carries on, rolling his eyes. Then, his expression turns a bit hesitant again. "The thing is, I know you… _you_ actually care about these things. And I don't want to lie to you and tell you that, if people learn we're together, everything will go well. Always. Because there _will be_ protestations. And insults." He pauses, and takes Naruto's chin between his fingers to force him to look straight at him. "I'm not doubting _you_ , Naruto. And certainly not us. I just don't want it to affect you. Don't want it to hurt you."

Naruto doesn't exactly know why, but at this precise moment, he feels an enormous ball of— of tenderness for the Uchiha between his arms. A ball forming in his guts, and which could almost make tears appear in his eyes. He suddenly, _really_ feels too full of too many emotions, and he needs them to _come out_. Therefore, and without restrain, he tightens his grip around Sasuke with strength, almost stifling him.

"I love you," he mumbles with a half-voice in his hair, and he can feel the strength with which Sasuke answers to his embrace.

And he. He. Sometimes, he feels like being choked with this _need_ of Sasuke. A constant, exponential need, which he knows to be unconditional. He doesn't know what to say.

Sasuke who, despite his silence on the subject, is just as bothered by the public façade they create each time they go out. Sasuke who never complains about it. Sasuke who could be with just anyone else, with which it would be a thousand times easier, but who doesn't care. Sasuke who's never pressured him even once to come out. Sasuke who doesn't care about the freedom it would give him. Who understands. Who's afraid, because he doesn't want _Naruto_ to be hurting.

"Me too," Sasuke murmurs in his ear, and it's only when his thumb comes to underline Naruto's eyes that the latter understands tears have started filling them.

He doesn't even know why he's crying. Why he suddenly feels so damn emotive.

So, because he's Naruto, and because he always knows what to say, he sighs, and lets out a chuckle.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke softly rubs his neck.

"What?" he whispers.

"I think I got my periods."

Burst of laughter.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE COMING OUT**

Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin, Tsunade, Anko… _Everyone_.

Everyone has insisted to be here today; has tried to show their support, their will to be present. They've sent lots of texts, called, again and again.

But today, Naruto and him want to be alone.

It's something they want to do just the both of them, in the intimacy their flat offers.

They're lying down on the carpet – the one in the living room. Sasuke has noticed it's one of their _thing_ , something they do often. It's the ideal moment.

Sasuke, laid face down, calmly bears his lover's weight on him, as Naruto's body rises and heaves under his unstoppable chuckles.

"It's time, S'uke," he says in a low voice in his ear, just like a voice-over from a trailer would.

It's supposed to be stressful, what they're doing. Still, Naruto doesn't seem to want to feel it as such, and visibly prefers biting his shoulder, as he laughs of his own tone.

Sasuke couldn't be fonder.

"You're such a _dobe_."

"An adorable dobe, right?"

"No."

Naruto stifles another laugh in his shoulder, and Sasuke can't help his own smile from widening. It's not really his fault. (The moron is to blame, actually.)

"You're ready?" he finally asks softly, and he can feel Naruto's head rising up against him, his eyes sweeping over the phone Sasuke holds between his hands.

"And you?"

They picked the picture a few days ago, already. In a meeting with both of their PR team, where Anko and Tsunade, both present, were sharing their annoyance in front of the stress their decision was going to generate. ( _Fucking morons,_ Tsunade has said, grumpy but still proud. _Do you know the amount of work you're putting on our shoulders with this? This shit's gonna be making headlines. Shizune, bring me some Sake. Shit like this isn't of my age anymore._ )

Said-picture has been taken about six weeks ago, when they eloped on a small unprompted weekend in a small village near Suna. On the photo, they're on the beach, the sun making them squint to see the camera objective. Sasuke is wearing one of his rare but true smile, half of it being covered by Naruto's shadows, who's pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips.

' _This one's perfect_ ,' Anko has said when she was looking for a picture. Not too provocative – no real kiss – nor not enough – one can clearly see they're together on it.

Sasuke almost feels nostalgic as he contemplates the photo.

"I'm ready," he murmurs slowly, and Naruto leans forward to peck his cheek, his torso rubbing against his back.

A bit like on the photograph, in fact.

"Me too," he mumbles with a slight smile. Then he adds, in an even lower voice; "Do it."

So Sasuke press the 'post' button, on Naruto's Instagram.

And, together, they watch as the world learns about them.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**POUND THE ALARM! NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA ARE _THE_ NEW COUPLE!**

 

No you're not dreaming! The Internet has been going wild for more than twenty-four hours under the suppositions, and the sentence has finally fallen!

Yesterday afternoon, an unexpected– and clearly intimate – picture of Uzumaki and Uchiha has been spread over every single social network. Posted on the actor's Instagram, it showed them in a position that doesn't leave much room for imagination. (See the article: Whaaaat? Are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha FINALLY admitting they're together? and Naruto Uzumaki GAY? Rumours are being confirmed!)

And today, reps for our two celebrities have finally showed up to express their clients' explanations in a short press release; " **Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are indeed together, as of today. They confirm being very happy together, and ask for respect for their private lives. Uzumaki doesn't wish to comment on his sexuality for the time being.** "

You've read that well! The SasuNaru/NaruSasu/WHATEVER theory has finally been confirmed! (Our hats to our tumblr girls who saw it coming!) We can _only_ wish them much happiness together, of course. Here, we're _so_ impatient to see them together, and publically at that!

Their first apparition, by the way, is already scheduled to tomorrow evening, live on _Kono-3_ , in an interview where they will talk about the how-s and the why-s – so be on time, because this will be marking history, people! Besides, a source tells us Sasuke is probably going to wear Gucci… Meanwhile, we're going to keep on watching this whole thing very closely! (And take down our posters of Naruto. He's taken now!)

_  
_

_Vote beneath to tell us if you think they go well together, and if you think it's going to last!_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, as you can see, it ends on a 'good' part for them. The second part of the interlude will retrace the downfall of their relationship, and how it all went south - so expect an angstier chapter. I sincerely hope you liked it!


	6. Interlude (Part 2)

  


  


  


  


**INTERLUDE (Part 2)**

.

.-.

.

" _Four years. Four years and a fucking half and— honestly, I didn't see it coming. Three months, four at best. We needed, yeah let's say four,_ four _months for everything to go south. I should probably have seen it coming, or prevent it from happening, I dunno. How did we get to this point? No idea. And the bastard's not going to tell me, either. I… frankly, I don't know where I stand anymore. Four months, though. So little time to screw everything up, but we're_ that _good apparently. So what do I do now, how do I fix it?_ " – Naruto Uzumaki to Sakura Haruno, on December 6th 2014, 9:38 pm, Katon Building rooftop.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THEIR LIFE AFTER**

"Are you sure we should let him be?" Sakura asks, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder toward the open kitchen.

A raging noise of pots falling on the floor is heard, and Naruto can't help but giggle under his breath. Sasuke's being overzealous, apparently. Sakura gives him a small punch on the shoulder in retaliation, not really holding back on her force.

"I'm not kidding!" Another anxious look backward. "I'm not sure he's managing on his own…"

Understatement. Naruto shakes his head with a smile, and passes the joint to Sakura.

"Don't worry. Plus, he likes it. Who are we to stop him?"

"Still, I don't—"

"…I've bought some prepared food, anyway. Just in case."

It finally seems to appease his best friend, who takes a drag as she nods. Some pink strands of hair have been let wild from her small, messy bun, but she doesn't seem to realize it.

"Good idea. I— eh! Where are you going?"

Naruto shrugs, eyes focused on the kitchen in which he can see Sasuke's back, visibly lost in thought in front of the oven. He's burning with the need to go see his lover, and to harass him gently.

He's not one to ignore his instincts.

"Just going to see how he's doing," he answers innocently, and Sakura rolls her eyes up, not fooled for a second.

"I'm coming with you," she grumbles as she stands up too, taking the joint, the lighter and the ashtray to bring them with her.

Naruto half-listens to her, and passes behind the counter separating their living room from the kitchen. He approaches Sasuke, slides behind his back, and starts playing with the knot of his apron. Sasuke doesn't even turn around, preferring to lightly slap his hand to make it go away. Naruto couldn't care less, and manages to plant a quick kiss on Sasuke's neck, which he's immediately scolded for.

"Naruto! Leave me alo— it smells like… Sakura, what the fuck have I said about smoking weed in the kitchen?"

Naruto turns around, and Sakura sends them a happy smile from the stool she always chooses as her HQ. "I don't remember?"

"Shit, you're both hopeless," Sasuke mumbles, quickly opening the oven to take a half-exasperated, half-uncertain look inside. "If my chicken tastes like weed, I can assure you some heads will roll."

Sakura giggles in front of the threat, and Naruto extends a hand to seize the joint. They exchange a smile, eyes a bit vague. It's not like they smoke all the time; but the night has only just started, Kiba was too proud to have brought some with him, and they have had a long day.

Besides, it'll make them hungry for whatever Sasuke has cooked up.

"Don't be like that. You never know, maybe the 'weed taste' will hide the infect one of your—"

"Shut up," Sasuke immediately cuts off, trying to kick Naruto, who can't help but laugh loudly at that. "Keep going, and you won't even _get_ a taste."

Naruto takes a drag of the joint, and pulls a sad face.

"What a pity," Sakura comments dryly, and Naruto immediately comes to her side to high-five her. It makes them both giggle again, and provokes the birth of an even darker glare.

"I hate you."

"You hear that, Sakura? Sasuke hates you," Naruto innocently says, a mischievous smile etched on his lips as he blows a smoke circle, while Sakura pretends to be outraged.

"I hate you both," Sasuke corrects. "Especially you, Naruto."

"Aw, it goes straight to my heart."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Sasuke is apparently happy to provide. Three steps are enough to cross the distance separating them and his fist hits Naruto's head loudly. Naruto doesn't even let out a painful cry, preferring to immediately encircle Sasuke's waist with both arms to bring him closer. He can hear Sakura laughing in the background, a laugh probably accompanied by a rolling of her eyes.

"Here we go again," she mutters, but Naruto doesn't care.

He twists around in a carefully fluid movement to push Sasuke against the counter, and press their bodies together.

"Shit, Naruto…" Sasuke mumbles with an annoyed sigh, that doesn't actually reflect his behaviour. He's not _really_ trying to get out of his lover's embrace.

Naruto takes it as an opportunity to start kissing his neck, pecking the warm skin repeatedly, and enjoying the smell he finds there. He ends his ministrations, and buries his face in Sasuke's neck, hiding a smile against the goose bumps that have just appeared there.

"Let me go, it's going to burn," Sasuke complains, and Naruto keeps on ignoring him.

"You've got way too much authority, Sasuke. It's awkward," Sakura soberly comments.

Naruto feels more than he sees Sasuke flipping her off, and lets out another chuckle. Then, noticing the joint still hanging in his left hand, he brings it to his mouth, taking a long drag from it.

He shifts away a little bit, and meets the dark eyes that, despite the annoyance inside them, are surprisingly tender. Naruto gives a lop-sided smile, and uses his right hand to press against the pulp of his lover's lips to open them. Sasuke rolls his eyes heavenward softly but doesn't move, and Naruto takes that as a yes.

So he leans forward, and crashes his mouth against Sasuke's.

Feels his lungs emptying to fill Sasuke's.

It's something he adores, personally. To know he's sharing his respiration with Sasuke. To know their breath are blending.

A bit too taken by this thought, by the buzz of the smoke that has been working him for over an hour now, and by the fact that he's feeling so _good_ , he doesn't let Sasuke exhales the smoke, and prefers to kiss him deeper. His right hand slides up along the pale neck to press their faces together, and he opens his mouth to feel Sasuke's tongue against his, not caring about the weed taste, nor the smoke that has no choice but coming out by intermittence between their mouths, almost burning their lips.

"And people wonder why I'm not happy with being single," he thinks he hears Sakura complain in the background.

He thinks, because Sasuke's hands have just caught the loop of his jean to connect their groin, and he can't be sure of anything at this point.

At least until Kiba enters the room.

"Well, guys, I sincerely believe I just broke your toile— Oh, fuck! Hey, I don't _want to see this shit_ , _please!_ "

"Let them," Sakura counters. "I do."

And Naruto laughs into Sasuke's mouth.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE VISION**

They're at the local supermarket of the Hidden Village, a discreet place where it's not rare to come across people as famous as them, or people too blazé to meet some often enough so that they won't harass them. It's the perfect spot to shop for groceries – Sasuke wouldn't trade this tranquillity for anything in the world. It offers him the possibility of feeling _normal_ , and in a relationship just like any other.

That's why, in an unusual good mood, he takes Naruto's hand in his in the cereal aisle, and puts his chin on his shoulder. He's not a big fan of PDA in general, but knowing the gesture won't get him an article in tomorrow press makes him want to let go of his principles. Naruto has been deep in thought for over five minutes now, clearly perplexed in front of the _Frosties_ and _Special K_. He still naturally curls his fingers around his lover's, and Sasuke bites on his lips to stifle a smile.

"Are we going to stay here until next week, then?" he half-murmurs in his ear, amused. "It's only some cereals, you know."

Naruto puts a light pressure with his fingers on Sasuke's.

"I'm trying to count the calories," he answers, before turning his head slightly in his lover's direction, so the latter can see his mischievous smile. "Ibiki's said you had one pound to lose, remember."

Sasuke immediately press his chin on Naruto's shoulder, hard enough to try to hurt him a bit.

"Fuck you."

Naruto snickers.

"Rho, Sasuke, not here."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, and tells himself not to answer _that_ one.

"It's your fault," he complains, barely grumpy. "If you hadn't dragged me to all this pasta restaurants in Iwa, I would be in perfect form."

Which he is. Sasuke is far from being fat, and this so called pound only appears on their scale, really. Ibiki is just extremely fussy about every gram ingested by the members of his team, that's all. (Something that almost makes Sasuke laugh, by the way, and he's very willing to one day point out to his coach that he himself doesn't represent an inspiring example.)

Next to him, Naruto lets out a small laugh, turning around to face Sasuke who, surprised by the sudden move, slightly shifts back. Naruto immediately passes his arms around his hips, and his blue, mirthful eyes stare into his.

"Repeat after me; Naruto, I loved these restaurants, I fucking loved these holidays with you, thank you for organizing all that and, you know what? I love you. You're the love of my life. Thank you for existing."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and can't help the small smirk playing on his lips.

"Naruto?"

Naruto leans forward, a bright smile illuminating his face.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Take the Special K."

" _Bastard_."

Naruto punches him softly in the shoulder as he moves back, stifling a laugh. He shakes his head and takes said-Special K on the shelf to put it down in the mini-trolley.

"Well, since you've got nothing nice to say, oh-love-of-my-life, can you go and look for some ramen, please? There's no pork ramens left, I think."

Sasuke is very affected by the new.

"What a pity."

" _S'uke_."

The latter raises both hands up with a mischievous smirk, before nodding with a false-sigh. "I'm going, I'm going."

It doesn't stop Naruto from slapping his right ass cheek as he leaves for another aisle, nor him from responding by giving him the finger above his shoulder, to the sound of Naruto's snickers.

Of course, Sasuke has no intention of finding ramens without adding his own needs to it. Also, after taking two ramen boxes – it will be more than enough –, he walks toward the spice aisle, that he watches affectionately. There's a shelf of mushrooms next to it, and Sasuke smiles slightly, wondering what he could do with them. A risotto, maybe? A wok? Ideas run through his mind and, five minutes later, Sasuke's hands are full as he strolls back through the supermarket to find Naruto.

(The latter will probably make fun of him again when seeing everything Sasuke has brought back, but he doesn't care. If he wants to cook, Naruto better lets him. Hn.)

As he turns around in the fresh products section, persuaded he's just heard Naruto's laugh, he suddenly freezes in front of the picture he comes across.

And pauses.

Naruto is crouched down in front of the trolley, and is pulling on a little girl's pigtails, a girl who doesn't look more than four years old. She's giggling way too cutely, giggle picked up by the presumed father of the child standing behind them. The latter, a man wearing a suit whom Sasuke thinks he's already seen somewhere, has pulled out his I-phone, and is visibly trying to take a picture, looking moved by the sight.

All in all, it's rather adorable.

For anybody else but Sasuke.

He doesn't really know why, but he can feel this picture is making him a bit uncomfortable. Uneasy, to be completely exact – even if there's normally no reason for him to be.

"S'uke!" Naruto suddenly exclaims, his already happy gaze lightening up even more. "Look who I've found," he adds with a small laugh, and the girl at his side giggles again.

"Hn," Sasuke answers, a bit caught off guard, as he takes a step in their direction.

"Let me introduce you to Moegi, princess of the North," Naruto goes on, and the little girl wriggles a bit, blushing with laughing happiness.

The thing is… Sasuke is not _really_ comfortable with children. They're naïve, loud and unpredictable. And they have this kind of power on adults that Sasuke neither appreciates nor really understands. He knows, he had the same when he was young. That's why he clears his throat a bit clumsily, and tries for a weird wave.

"Hey," he says, and the girl turns toward him.

Immediately, her eyes widen, and she looks unsettled for a short moment. A sort of small cry escapes her lips, as she rushes to hide behind a laughing Naruto.

"Who is this, Nawuto?"

Sasuke doesn't know if he should worry over the fact that this girl has visibly elected Naruto as the authority figure despite her father's presence after five minutes spent with him, or find it cute. It's rather the first option.

"This is my lover," Naruto answers, amused, and looking so tenderly at Sasuke that he could almost relax.

They must stare at each other for about four seconds, before the father finally interrupts. He offers a professional hand to Sasuke, who shakes it, a bit lost.

"Mr Uchiha."

It's always been weird, that perfect strangers know your name just like that, and use it so naturally.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry for this, but apparently, my daughter doesn't know how to control herself in front of strangers," he says with a wink toward said-daughter who ignores him, too busy staring at Sasuke, mouth hanging open. "Oh, I think the young lady likes you," he adds, and Naruto snickers behind him, as small hands grips his pullover.

"He's very pretty, your lover," Moegi whispers in Naruto's ear, in this way kids do when they think they're discreet without being so.

Sasuke is completely out of his comfort zone. He'll probably never say it enough, but he does _not_ know how to handle kids and this kind of comment. He lets out a very light, very uneasy laugh, fortunately covered by his lover's, who's trying to push the little girl forward.

"You can borrow him if you want, I don't mind."

No, no, no.

"Oooh," the girl giggles. "Really?"

Despite the question, she doesn't really hesitate before coming and sticking herself to Sasuke's legs. Surprised, he tries to step away. Too late – she's already on him, and he struggles to keep himself standing, whilst trying to keep his groceries between his arms.

"Your lover smells good," she comments, and Sasuke's the only one not to laugh at that, half wondering what his jeans can really smell like, and half wanting for someone to take this— this little girl away from his legs.

A click is heard, and the father has clearly just taken another picture. Fuck.

Naruto, who knows him by heart and is probably aware of the uneasiness overtaking him, bursts out laughing, and gives him a knowing, mocking smile that makes Sasuke glare at him.

"Go on, he's all for you," he adds, and Sasuke wants to kill him.

Or rather, he wants him to stop watching him and the girl with this glimmer in his eyes. This mix of tenderness and wistfulness, as if it was everything he was aspiring to.

It makes Sasuke feel nervous, for some reasons.

It takes a good five minutes before Moegi finally accept to unclench the arms around his legs, and only do it in the end because Naruto is asking in a gentle voice. They exchange a few more jokes, courtesies, and a new handshake with the father, before the latter finally leaves with his daughter in another aisle.

"She's lovely," Naruto comments as he watches them, as Sasuke unload the groceries in the trolley, with a sober 'hn'.

He thinks his legs hurt.

"I'm so looking forward to have kids, one day," Naruto happily mumbles again, as they finally make their way toward the shop's exit.

And, yeah. This rather sums up what Sasuke is afraid of.

And despite the bad feeling in his guts vanishing soon after, he has trouble completely forgetting it.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE SCRIPT**

Sasuke is still reading it, and Naruto is waiting patiently.

Or rather, he's unusually biting on his nails, stressed to hear the verdict. He's on his second hand for the fourth consecutive time when Sasuke finally closes the script, putting it beside him on the carpet. He finally sits up to cross his legs, and reaches for his glass of red wine from which he takes a sip.

Naruto swallows.

"So?" he asks, and he chides himself internally as soon as it comes out, because he sounds like a small boy waiting for his parents' permission after a risky question.

Sasuke shrugs, and his famous half-smile, the one that's always a bit smug, comes to etch itself on his slightly reddened-by-the-wine lips.

"So what?" he asks, light. Naruto slaps his knee, because he knows Sasuke is just being hard on him on purpose.

"What do you think about it?" he clarifies, shaking his head, falsely annoyed.

He's a bit anxious, actually.

Sasuke pretends to think about it, and then his half-smile grows.

"I think you're a moron. Because of you, I know the end now, and I'll already know everything when the movie comes out. So thanks for that."

What a bastard.

Naruto moans like a child as he pouts, then advances on all fours toward Sasuke, before pushing him back against the carpet. Sasuke lets him, putting his glass aside to protect it. Naruto continues, and goes to straddle his lover, linking their hands as he pushes them against the floor, framing Sasuke's face with them.

"You know this is _not_ the question."

And now, he really sounds like a whiny child who hasn't gotten what he wants.

Sasuke chuckles, and raises one of their linked hands to push a lock of blond hair away from Naruto's forehead.

"Dobe. The story is insane, and you've never played in a psychological thriller before. You can do it. Plus, it's going to be directed by _Sarutobi_. I don't exactly understand what's holding you back."

Grumpf.

Naruto pouts harder, then fixes his gaze on the carpet next to Sasuke's head. The latter stares at him patiently, playing with their intertwined fingers.

"It's for… you know. _The_ scene. I— I don't know."

Sasuke sighs, and thrusts up with his crotch, making Naruto jump up a bit. Immediately, he redirects his stare to Sasuke, who's looking at him with a falsely impenetrable expression.

"Naruto. You've already played in sex scenes before, no? What's so different?"

Naruto bites on his lower lip, and sighs again.

"Yes, but that was _before_ we got together. And this one – Tsunade told me they planned to make it long. And, like, graphic, if you see what I mean. I don't want… I really don't want it to become an issue between us after. Is all."

The first time he read the script, it jumped out at him. Yes, he's already acted some rather _hot_ scenes. Especially when he was younger. But this one… it's particularly prominent in the movie. And since it's not something he's had to confront with Sasuke before, well… he just wants to talk about it. Is all.

Deep in thoughts, he doesn't anticipate Sasuke's reaction, who suddenly pushes them to the side, inversing their position as he takes the upper hand. Suddenly crushed by his weight, Naruto has no choice but to send him an interrogating look, which is only met with a much less serious one from his lover.

The latter licks his lips, still half-smiling. Smirking, really.

"You may be a moron, but I still trust you," he murmurs, and even Naruto lets out a small chuckle at that. "And this is acting, right? You're an actor, aren't you?"

Naruto nods, doesn't stop staring at Sasuke's eyes. He easily accepts it when Sasuke leans forward to peck him on the lips, and his smile grows despite himself.

"Moreover," Sasuke adds, "if it's only because you're afraid you're going to suck at it, know that I'm here to help you. For… _practice_."

Naruto absolutely doesn't miss the darker look Sasuke gives him, or the meaning behind his words. He bites his lips, feels his blood rushing toward a southern region of his body.

"Really?" he whispers, and Sasuke raises an arrogant eyebrow.

"Really."

Then he slides his hand down Naruto's pants, and Naruto melts into moans.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE OSCARS**

He comes up behind the sort of podium with two, three steps, just after having walked up the stairs. The vivid lights of the spotlight make his hair look even blonder than they already are, his black close-fitting cut tuxedo follows his shape perfectly, and the navy blue shirt illuminates his complexion almost obscenely so.

He's gorgeous, and he's shining.

He shakes hands with Killer B – it's strange to see the latter out of his usual snapbacks and hoodies for once – who steps away to give him the room behind the mike in a carefully studied move.

Naruto gives a large smile, and raises the small statuette with pride. Despite all the ease he displays, Sasuke knows better. He knows that behind the small podium, his hands must be shaking, and that his brain is running on high to know how to begin.

They've repeated this speech a dozen times. Just in case.

Sasuke hadn't anticipated feeling so tense and proud to see Naruto starts it in front of hundreds of people.

(Somehow, he already knows that Naruto is going to improvise and change the whole prepared speech. That's something he loves about him.)

"I— Hum."

Naruto clears his throat, tries to pretend to be serious. It must work a fourth of a second, before his small frown clears up, and a huge, shining smile starts stretching his lips.

He points at the statuette.                   

"Heeeey! I won, did you see?" he almost yells in the mike, and laughter swells from everywhere in the room.

A whistle is heard, and Sasuke knows it comes from Sakura's team, sitting a few rows beside his own. Naruto winks at the zone, and runs a hand through his hair.

"I— Wow. It really is an honour to receive this, tonight. Thank you. The last time I was here— well, okay, it was to give the Oscar for best soundtrack twenty minutes ago." New burst of laughter in the room. Sasuke relaxes a small bit. " _But_."

He plays with the statuette in his hand, and watches it as he shakes his head, his blond locks artistically moving on his head.

He looks up. Sasuke bites down on his lip; feels his heart beat inside his chest.

Naruto is really, really beautiful tonight.

"No, to be more serious, I'm really— thank you. Thank you to everyone. I couldn't have imagined this moment a few years ago and I… I'm extremely proud to be standing before you tonight. I'd like to address a particular thank you to the whole team, to everyone that has worked on this movie – thanks to Asuma, also, for choosing me, for trusting me with this role and— I love you, every one of you." He lets out a small laugh, waves the statuette in front of the audience. "Look at that, apparently, we _did_ do a good job!"

New laughs through the room, followed by applauds. Sasuke doesn't move, and feels Kakashi's hand from where he's sitting behind him as it touches his shoulder gently.

Naruto shakes his head with another huge smile, and clears his throat again.

"Of course, I would also like to thank every person who has supported me so far. You know who you are and— I wouldn't be here without you. All of my friends; I love you. This is for you. To my family too, obviously. Dad, Mom, I love you, thanks for offering me the possibility of doing what I do today." He bites his lip, mischievous. "It still doesn't mean I'm offering this to you," he resumes as he shows the Oscar again. " _For Christ's Sakes._ "

The audience – and Sasuke knows it's mainly composed of actresses, of actors, of directors, of compositors, of people Naruto has admired his whole _life_ – laughs again, and Naruto laughs with them. Sasuke is probably the only one in the room who can feel the light stress discreetly agitating his lover. All of this – all of this, it's a lot of emotions, for him.

Naruto takes on a more serious expression suddenly and, Sasuke can almost see it, his eyes soften as they sweep over the sitting crowd, looking for a person in particular.

He doesn't need to try hard to find them. Sasuke is already here when Naruto's eyes reach him; already ready to send him back all the pride he feels for him, already ready to support him in everything that happens. Always.

Naruto bites on his lip again, doesn't let him out of his sight despite the probably blinding lights, or the distance separating them.

Sasuke doesn't know why, but he can feel a tingling sensation just under his lower lip, just where the idiot has kissed him with passion barely five minutes ago when his name has been announced as the winner. He refuses to raise his hand and touch said-zone. He keeps on watching.

"You know," Naruto resumes, more serious, more thoughtful, and his eyes don't look away, _never_. "I was here five years ago, at this same exact spot and— and finally, not much has changed since then. But, five years ago, I didn't have the person now sharing my life." He pauses, slightly smiles. Swallows. "So, for all these hazardous nocturnal rehearsals, all these encouragements, all this support, all these kicks _à la Beckham_ in the ass he gave me – thank you." _I love you_. "Thanks for putting up with me, my moods, my interruptions for the practice of a single line in the middle of the night, my fears, everything."

Naruto lets out another laugh, a shyer one, a humbler one too. It's a very private laugh.

He's so, so beautiful.

"Sasuke Uchiha? This one… this one really is for you."

And as the applauds explode again in the room, followed by yells and appreciative shouts, Sasuke smiles.

Stands up, and applauds too.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE COMMENT**

This sentence is, like, nothing. Actually nothing.

It's not something he should pause on, or overthink like he's doing. It's just – it directly made him think back to this night, after they'd gone shopping for groceries, when they met that little girl and her father. And to the thoughtful, uncertain expression on Sasuke's face, the man more quiet than usual for the next twenty-four hours. It's not the first time that such a thing happens. Sometimes, it's via a sloppy remark, or a small frown; sometimes, via a mocking laugh when one of their friends speak about starting a family, or a light shrug that means 'tch'.

That Sasuke has trouble dealing with kids – it's not really a surprise, in itself. Sasuke has trouble dealing with the whole world, in fact.

But everything is relative and, after all, Sasuke also had trouble with relationships; still, he's been in one with Naruto for almost four years now.

It's never been something that has bothered him before, or that he's even thought about. He knows that, sometimes, he tends to let himself imagine his future with Sasuke. _Of course_ he does. Together, they're so— Naruto _knows_ it's a relationship made to last. So, yeah, he's been told this, you don't meet your soulmate at twenty years old. But what if he likes to think he has?

The thing is, he would be lying if he said that, in his little dreamed-up scenario, they didn't end up married, surrounded by a lot of kids, in a big house with a garden and three cats (Sasuke hates dogs, the bastard.) Sasuke would become Konoha Club's manager or something, would pose for two or three commercials here and there, and Naruto would do some movies – but not too many, so he could have time with his family. Sometimes, they would say 'fuck you', and all leave together for a few months on a world trip. They would travel, live, be happy.

Sometimes, Naruto thinks about it. Lets himself dream about these little scenes of this daily life he somehow already craves.

It doesn't hurt anyone, does it?

_"Listen, you want a clear answer? I think that marriage is a ridiculous institution, in which I don't believe for a moment. As for kids, I don't want any. None. There. Is it enough of an answer for you, or do I also have to expose my life plan in detail?"_

The statement was made in 2011. It's been three years since Sasuke said that. On the video, he's annoyed, pissed off, because he's trying to pass over the literal wall of paparazzi to get into his hotel, and the journalists refuse to let him pass, screaming their questions at him.

His tone is harsh, exasperated, biting. He's snapping, when he says that. Does he really think it? Naruto doesn't know, and lets the question perturb him. Why does it matter, if he really believed it?

Really, at first, he was only looking for videos of Sasuke on Youtube, because his lover is in Ame, and Naruto is pathetic, and he just wanted to see him. Time difference sucks.

Coming across this video – it's not an issue in itself. What it implies… that's probably where the problem starts. Because, unlike the annoyed mimics of Sasuke when he's in a situation when he has to deal with little human beings, it's not something Naruto can pretend to ignore. It's not something he can pretend not to have seen.

On the contrary, it's something he _feels_ he will have to address.

Naruto isn't shy – absolutely not – and he's not one to avoid any kind of confrontation. Sasuke either, for what it's worth. Still— still, something tells him this particular confrontation will have to be handled in a more clever way. More subtle.

That it will have to be addressed, period. With no beating around the bush.

So Naruto bites on his lip, and thinks.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE SMILE**

In fact, everything is Gaara's fault. Gaara with whom he should have never made this stupid bet in the first place.

Sabaku asshole.

"C'mon, get outta here, S'uke!" Naruto yells from the other side of the door, and Sasuke does everything he can to ignore him.

In the mirror, his reflexion shows how red his cheekbones are, how horrified his eyes look, and his mouth is stretched by an appalled pout that reminds him of himself at five years old, when he had learnt that Itachi had trade Mister Bear to his friends for candy during recess.

He hates this expression.

"Sasuke! If you don't come out, I'm coming in!"

"Go die," he mumbles between his teeth by reflex and, unlike what he hopes, the outfit doesn't disappear. It actually seems even more present, wrapping around his every limb like a second skin – a thicker, fluffier second skin.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you make a lovely panda," Naruto tries, and Sasuke would love to believe him. Really. It would be a lot easier, though, if Naruto wasn't currently trying to stifle his laughter on the other side of the door.

He's such a goddam dickhead of an actor.

"Fuck off, Uzumaki."

New chuckle.

"Sasuke, stop being a child and come out!" his lover still insists and, _oh_ , that's rich coming from him. "You said you would do it, right? So grow some balls and open that door!"

Sasuke categorically refuses to sulk. Still he also really, really wants to disappear from the surface of the earth right now. He's completely ridiculous.

Despite it all, Naruto has a point. Sasuke has indeed promised that, if Gaara dared to slip in an interview that Sasuke was _very_ well endowed, he would accept to go to the Sharingan wearing a costume of Gaara's choice. Which— bullshit. How could he doubt for a moment that Gaara wouldn't do it? Idiot, idiot, idiot.

(At least, most of the population is now aware that he's literally _packin'_.)

(And he will never make another bet after six drinks. Never.)

"Sasukeeee," Naruto singsongs from the other side of the door, and his tone is mischievous.

It's hard, being torn between your pride and your dignity.

"You won't laugh?" he asks, and then wants to punch himself for daring to ask the question, and reveal his weakness.

"I swear I won't," Naruto instantly replies, and Sasuke lets out a sigh.

Well. Nothing left to lose, right?

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke turns the knob of the bathroom door, and slowly opens the latter.

He's welcomed by the vision of Naruto who, as for him, is far from looking ridiculous. He's wearing a black wool pullover (Gucci?) that emphasizes the angle of his tanned collarbones, over black slim jeans that show off the curve of his thighs, even more so than usual. His blond locks are combed in a messy style on the top of his head, and his laughing blue eyes are shining with mirth.

Sasuke feels even more ashamed, dressed as a panda. Next to Naruto, he feels like a complete idiot – and it's not a feeling he's used to.

"You look—" Naruto cuts himself off, biting down on his lip to stop his smile from growing, and his eyes sweep over Sasuke from head to toe. "You look _adorable_."

And, following this statement, it's not a mocking laugh that escapes his lips, unlike what Sasuke was expecting. It's more of a smile, so fucking soft end tender, and so huge, that Sasuke feels his own breath becoming shorter and shorter in his lungs.

He likes it, when he manages to make Naruto smile like this.

"Shut the fuck up," he still replies for good measure. "I'm not adorable."

Despite his bad faith, he doesn't succeed in pushing Naruto away when he ends up glomping him, kissing him everywhere, mumbling stupid stuff like 'yeah you are', 'you're my panda', and 'so fucking cute'.

(And it almost compensates for the humiliation he suffers later, when he realizes that Gaara has called up some paparazzi in front of the Sharingan, at the exact moment he's supposed to come in.)

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE OTHER DISCUSSION**

"You do not want kids."

The sentence is murmured in the darkness of their living room, while they're lying down on the carpet, heads turned toward the ceiling.

Naruto doesn't know why he says it now.

They've just emptied exactly three bottles of an absolutely delicious white wine, and some vaguely reggae-like music is on in the background, wrapping them up in a soft and slow and protective energy.

It's funny, because Naruto had decided to wait, before having this conversation. Wait for the proper time; wait for the perfect moment when he would think, yes, I have to do it right now. It's funny, because Naruto hadn't thought for a moment that he would approach the matter at forty-three past four in the morning, while a slow buzz due to the wine is still clouding his mind.

It's insane, how much courage alcohol can give you.

Not that Naruto has been afraid to talk about _that_ , but it was still a weight on his shoulders. An idea, always there in the back of his mind, that he couldn't quite let go of.

Lassitude, probably, is what makes him ask now. Lassitude to know he's always pondering on the subject; lassitude to be the only one feeling like, lately, there's this sort of taboo, a bit pernicious, hidden in the shadows.

If Sasuke is surprised by the question, he does not show it.

He does not show anything, in fact. Prefers to stare at the ceiling quietly.

Naruto pinches his lips together, gives him a little nudge between the ribs.

"S'uke."

"Hn."

Because he's drunk, Naruto lets out a small laugh. It actually unwinds the ball of anticipation in his chest cavity a little bit.

"Answer me, please."

Instead of doing exactly that, Sasuke rolls over on his side to bring himself closer to Naruto, brushing against his t-shirt, and suddenly lying face down. He puts his hands under his chin, and Naruto goes to entangle his own fingers in the black hair. The locks stick a bit, because a bit less than two hours ago, Naruto has spilled some wine over him when trying to re-enact the Titanic scene with a falsely exasperated Sasuke, who let him do it despite it.

Sasuke, he realizes, lets him do a lot of things.

"Sasuke," he asks again, tugging at his dark locks.

If his tone is almost lighter, what he's asking is not. Sasuke must know that because he sighs, before placing his right cheek over his folded hands so he can glance at Naruto.

"I don't want to lie," he says in a low voice, and Naruto stops pulling his hair, preferring to delicately massage the top of his nape instead.

He swallows.

"Then don't lie."

Sasuke keeps on staring at him, as he softly opens his mouth.

"In this case, no," he whispers in a half-voice.

No. It means everything and nothing at once, no. Naruto processes the information, lets it resonate inside himself.

"No?" he repeats and, to help Sasuke, he deepens his massage, starts playing with his hair again.

He speaks to him with his fingers; _I'm not judging you. Tell me. I don't care._ And also; _I just want to know. We need to talk about it._

_I love you._

"No," Sasuke says after a brief inspiration. "No, I do not want kids."

And Naruto nods softly, before closing his eyes.

"Ok," he breathes.

"Ok?"

Sasuke is looking at him with serious eyes, but also vulnerable ones – and Naruto doesn't really know how to handle it. Doesn't know how to handle this word either. _No_.

"We're going to talk about it?" he ends up asking, because it's easier to focus on that rather than the knot in his stomach. He doesn't know if he's disappointed, sad, or simply indifferent in front of the information.

No, scratch that. He can't be _indifferent_. Doesn't know how to be with everything that touches Sasuke anyway.

"Yes, Naruto. We're going to talk about it."

"Ok," Naruto repeats.

Then he rolls over to press himself even more against his lover, and brushes his lips against his cheek.

They don't talk about it again.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE CRACK**

They don't talk about it again, but Sasuke doesn't forget it either.

If there's one thing he has understood, it's that one of the reasons why his relationship with Naruto is going so well, it's because of communication. It's almost annoying, how big of a cliché it is; _communication_. (He gladly makes fun of Sakura when she goes into her grand cheesy romantico-drama-filled speeches, full of easy sentences like 'communication is the key of every relationship'.)

Still, that's what sustain and strengthen his own couple.

The other thing is that he also knows perfectly well that this _communication_ , as he calls it, only works because Naruto is always transparent. On what he says, does, or shows. One doesn't need to read between the lines with him, and he's always ready to decipher what Sasuke is himself unable to say out loud.

That's how it works.

And that's exactly why Sasuke is so uneasy, after this conversation. Because, for the first time, it creates a crack in their communication. And Naruto doesn't explicitly say what he thinks about it.

Doesn't push the subject; doesn't make a speech about his own feelings toward it.

It's… weird. Because, for the first time, Sasuke doesn't know what to expect.

So, no, they don't talk about it again.

Sometimes, though, Sasuke thinks he'd like them to do it. But for that, he would need to be a bit less of a coward.

So, no, he doesn't forget about it either.

.

.-.

.

 

**THE MATCH AGAINST OTO**

When Naruto erupts, breathless, in the locker rooms, Sasuke is alone. He's sitting on one of the benches, his hands holding his head between them. His dark locks are falling heavily around him, and blocking his face from being seen.

The sight is unsettling.

"What's got into you?" he asks, both shocked, and confused, and also worried. Especially worried.

His heart is beating too hard in his chest after his run, and it's on the verge of giving him a headache.

Sasuke doesn't answer, nor make a single move. It's almost like he isn't aware of Naruto's presence in the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto tries again, walking up to his lover to squat in front of him. He puts his hands on his knees, and tries to make him raise his head. His eyes are searching his, without success. "Sasuke," he repeats. " _Talk to me_."

Sasuke finally straightens up after the pleading request, and looks with impassive eyes into Naruto's confusedly anxious ones. His lips stretch into a half-smile that is all but joyous. It's, on the contrary, rather ironic.

"I'm being sent off the field for six weeks," he ends up saying, voice low, tone neutral.

And Naruto doesn't know what to answer. He's completely lost.

He only knows that fifteen minutes ago, he was in the stands, third row, singing Konoha's hymn to support the team, beer in hand. Only knows that, from where he was sitting, he suddenly saw Sasuke race up to Dosu Kinuta, ignore the ball, and tackle the Oto player in an expression of violence rarely seen in official match. The latter crumbled to the ground; Sasuke turned his back on him. The verdict was made in the following minute; red card. Sent off.

Naruto doesn't understand.

No one did.

"I… What _happened_?"

Sasuke clicks his tongue dryly, and shakes his head. Naruto is even more shocked to see the annoyance in his eyes, and tries not to take it personally. He's lost.

"I don't know," Sasuke grunts out in a studied flippancy and an almost audible disdain. "You've got eyes, and you were there. You tell me what happened."

And this – typical.

 _Typical_ of Sasuke to be so defensive, to hide behind sarcasm and act as if nothing could get to him. Luckily, Naruto is far from being an idiot, and he can feel that the ball of anger still present in his lover's chest isn't directed at him.

So he takes it upon himself not to react, and tightens his grip on Sasuke's knees. Conveys his warmth, his support, everything he can give him and that he could use.

"Sasuke," he says again, and he forces his voice to be as serious as he currently feels. "You've just attacked a player. You _literally_ attacked him. Tell me what happened."

Sasuke is looking on the left now and, despite the arrogant, disdainful façade he's trying to maintain, Naruto sees. He sees that his eyes are slightly vague, as if lost in thoughts, but really slightly clouded. Red-rimmed.

As if— As if, from one moment to the next, tears were going to fill these eyes.

(Naruto has never, never, never seen Sasuke cry. Never.)

(Today, it breaks his heart.)

He feels so powerless, and he still doesn't understand.

"Hey," he whispers, rubbing the knee under his palm. " _Hey_."

He forces Sasuke into redirecting his attention to him and, when he does, Sasuke is frowning. He's lost his false casualness, has replaced it with much less guarded emotions, truer emotions, more genuine too. He looks simultaneously angry, and sad, and so fucking _tired_. He stares at Naruto, who doesn't dare utter a single word anymore, and it's as if his eyes are searching for something, anything, and Naruto has no idea what it is.

But he wants to give to him.

Because he still doesn't understand why Sasuke is so… seems so upset. Doesn't doubt that it has nothing to do with being sent off. Has nothing to do with the consequences, and more with the cause.

A cause he still doesn't know anything about.

Sasuke, and Naruto has known it for a long time now – has even learnt to deal with it – doesn't talk. Doesn't often express himself.

Today is no exception. And, instead of a big conversation, or at least an _explanation_ , he prefers to continue staring at Naruto. With these eyes filled with questions, with answers, and too complicated to be correctly interpreted.

So Naruto lets himself be stared at.

And, when Sasuke suddenly pulls him close, tightening his grip around him, and pressing his face against his skin to burry his face in his neck, he's ready, and hugs him back with all he has.

He still doesn't understand, but he thinks he doesn't need to for the moment. He's here, always here, for Sasuke. He's not going anywhere.

"'Ruto," Sasuke whispers in his ear, and Naruto closes his eyes, _listens_.

"Yes?"

"You're incredible. Strong. Clever. And unbelievably beautiful. _Incredible_." The whisper goes on, in a low voice. Naruto has to focus to listen, to distinguish each words. "You know that, right?"

Ok. Ok.

Naruto still doesn't know what has happened, but he's starting to get an idea. He swallows, nods against Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know," he murmurs. And he thinks; _I know because you tell me_.

"Good," Sasuke mumbles, taking a deep breath against the skin of his neck. "Stay like this, please."

And Naruto has no wish to disobey. He stays, and hugs harder if he can. Sasuke mumbles a final 'I love you', and it almost brings tears to his eyes.

He breathes, and he stays.

(It only takes a month before he understands. Sasuke ends up telling him half of the truth of the events, and under his pleading, Neji finally completes the story. _Fucking faggot_. And somehow, it kills him a bit. Because he doesn't care. But, really, because he knows Sasuke won't ever react if these words were directed at him – no more than with a middle finger, anyway. Still, for Naruto, he felt like he had to attack. Felt like he had to defend him, put himself in such a state, tell him, make him _know_ that he's strong, clever, beautiful, and everything that follows. And Naruto loves him _so much_ , for that.)

 

.

.-.

.

**THE WARNING SIGNS**

_ Sasuke Uchiha unable to control his fury? He literally explodes in anger in last official match (EXCLUSIVE VIDEO) _

_ Trouble in paradise? Naruto Uzumaki leaves the stands after Uchiha's outburst! _

_ UCHIHA/UZUMAKI: Interview of a marriage counsellor – "Their personalities are absolutely not compatible." _

_ What is Naruto doing with such a violent person? Confessions of a close friends, who shares his doubts. (Interview by K.C.) _

_ 24 reasons why Naruto Uzumaki should leave Sasuke Uchiha (!) _

_ Does Uzumaki have his eye on Hinata Hyûga? Everything you need to know about the shooting of their new movie! _

_ Sasuke Uchiha: his position weakened by his recent actions within Konoha Club. _

_ Naruto Uzumaki, new movie, new life?  _

_Why Uzumaki and Uchiha will never_ —

(Sasuke stops here, and sighs.

There're like fifty more articles, quite similar to these ones. Most with fake interviews of supposedly 'closed ones', or 'twice removed cousins who finally tells what happens behind closed doors'. Sasuke doesn't know anyone – friend or mere contact, even less family – that would go talk to these supposed journalists for anything.

It's honestly ridiculous.

He takes his teacup, drinks a sip from it, and puts his chin in his hand, closing his laptop.

It's ridiculous, yeah.

And, to be quite truthful, Sasuke has never let what the press makes up get to him. Has never cared – has never even looked for what they do say anyway. So he doesn't know why he feels his stomach tightening in front of these headlines. Why, today, he _has_ looked.

He's not completely stupid, really. And it isn't because he usually refuses to search for these articles that he doesn't know of their existence. He's known he's not a media favourite for years, now. Still, it's rare to be confronted to it so concretely and, for the first time, beyond attacking him personally, they've attacked him on his couple. His relationship with Naruto. New angle; very well found, he can at least acknowledge that.

It almost makes him laugh to discover all this online _trash_ on him. And he wonders if, just like for Itachi and Mei, if one day Naruto and him do break up, the articles will turn nostalgic, and will call them a formidable couple – and that after having targeted them for all the time of their relationship. It's a bit risible.

Or rather, it's not.

It's dumb, it's dumb, it's _dumb_.

And it shouldn't get to him.

Still, it starts to make him doubt. These headlines, one after the other, shed light on his own weaknesses – and it's something dangerous, especially during this period when, strangely, he feels far too sensitive for his own taste.

Between this stupid taboo about _kids_ , and this moronic episode with Dosu that has shaken him despite himself (and Sasuke doesn't like to think about it because it was a moment of weakness, and he'd rather forget about these moments. Naruto hasn't really talked again about the awkward locker room scene, and he's grateful for it.), it's complicated.

The issue, and he knows it, hates himself for it, is that when Sasuke Uchiha doubts, he tends to self-withdraw. Tends to push everyone away.

He doesn't know how to do otherwise.

And, today, a thought starts forming in his mind. Maybe, maybe he's not exactly what Naruto needs. Maybe they're right.

He sighs.)

 

.

.-.

.

 

**ITACHI**

The Naruto Bridge Coffee always offers Naruto a table as soon as he wants one, and a service of high-level quality. This coffee should have gone bankrupt five years ago but Naruto, still young at the time, had used his first movie salary to help keep it afloat. Which explains its current name, and the familiarity between Naruto and its owner.

Naruto, who's vaguely looking throughout the window, a bit morose, as he faces Itachi Uchiha. The latter has been watching him in silence for a few minutes now.

When he finally opens his mouth to talk, the words are enunciated slowly, with a barely perceptible uncertainty that doesn't resemble him.

"So you two… had a fight?"

Confusion taints his words.

Naruto shakes his head, weakly stirring his coffee with his little spoon. He sighs a small breath that turns into a small, weary laugh. He looks up to meet Itachi's gaze, but Itachi is wearing the same, unfathomable expression as usual, despite everything.

"No, no – not at all. We just… I don't know, actually. We're… doing fine, I guess."

Itachi makes a sound with his tongue, in an annoyed move that strangely reminds him of his brother.

He's not the patient kind, Naruto remembers.

"And I guess you wouldn't have invited me here if everything was going so well."

Spot on.

Naruto smiles.

The thing is, he doesn't really know why he's invited Itachi for a coffee with him. He can't say everything isn't fine between Sasuke and him – on the contrary, the Dosu episode has almost brought them closer in a certain measure. (If it didn't, the numerous laughs shared over the re-watching of his fall have helped, in any case.) Still… Still, he doesn't feel perfectly at ease with the situation.

He bites his tongue.

"I don't know?" he says, and it sounds like a question – a goddam habit he should try to lose one day. "It's… We're doing _fine_ , really. I mean – there's been no shouting match, or anything, but… It's Sasuke. He's been… a bit weird, lately."

Itachi takes a sip of his coffee – black, no sugar, just like Sasuke, and Naruto doesn't know how they do it – and swallows easily.

"Weird?" he repeats, and his casual voice hides a note of sceptical curiosity that makes Naruto nod.

"Weird," he acquiesces. "Like – we _talk_ , and we laugh, and everything's alright, but. But. Sometimes, he's a bit… pensive? I don't know, sometimes he looks at me, and he seems a bit weird, but he acts as if everything's all right. And the thing, the _thing_ is, he's not one to confide in or talk easily to me when something's wrong, you see, not _really,_ in any case, and I don't know how to make him… make him explain what is going on, I guess."

Naruto ends his tirade, surprised to have so much to say, and takes a sip of his own coffee. He furrows his brows whilst, in front of him, Itachi nods softly.

A bit like a psychologist, and this too is _weird_ , Naruto thinks.

"Has something happened, for him to act like that?"

The question makes him pause. He thinks about it, then shrugs.

"Oh, em… It really became more obvious after, you know, the Dosu episode. Before that, it was a lot more… a lot more subdued, let's say. But, really, it started when…" Naruto suddenly trails off.

He falters for a moment, throwing an uncertain glance at Itachi. Can he really talk to him about that? Can he really explain what he's not even sure to understand himself?

After all, he's the one who called Itachi here to be advised. He should just let everything out.

No?

"…When we talked about having kids," he ends up saying, after swallowing.

If Itachi's eyes widen a bit, it's the only indication that he's shocked by the news.

"Oh," he says, and takes another sip. "I see."

"Yep." Naruto nods, and gives a small chuckle, half awkward, half nervous. Then he pulls himself together. "Well, not _really_ having children, like right now. But in general. S'uke has clearly said it's a bit _no way_ for him – which I can understand, and…" He pinches his lips together. "And we haven't talked about it again since then."

Which might be a mistake. Or not. Naruto doesn't know.

Itachi licks his lips, gives him another unfathomable look.

"It doesn't really surprise me, coming from my brother," he says with a light shrug, and it's not really an answer. Not that Naruto has asked a clear question, but… Another chuckle. He's confusing himself.

"No?" he asks despite it all, and Itachi must understand what it implies, for he lets out a small sigh.

His eyes then turn strangely serious. Naruto doesn't know what to think about it.

"Naruto, Sasuke has just turned 24. He's at the top of his career. Give him some time."

And— it's fortunate Naruto is not trying to take a new sip of coffee, because he'd probably have spit it right back.

To— give him some _time_?

"Eh, wait, I promise you I've never pressured him into anything or— I— It's not like _that._ " He shakes his head, eyes wide open. "Really, I'm not holding a knife under his throat or— or something. I don't…"

He cuts himself off, because Itachi has just raised a hand to quiet him.

"That's not what I'm saying," he replies calmly. "Just know that, despite what my little brother would like you to believe, he's a bit emotional. And it goes a lot in circles, in here." He taps his temple to illustrate his words. "He doesn't need you to pressure himself."

Naruto swallows. Thinks.

"What are you telling me, exactly?"

Itachi smiles, and Naruto can't help but think the curve of his lips looks almost sad.

"Just one thing. Be careful." He licks his lips. Again. "Because it's never good for anyone when Sasuke starts overthinking things."

New sigh.

"So be careful."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE PUNCH**

Everything happens very fast, in fact.

It's exactly like when he starts a match; his brain goes on pause, his reasoning abilities stops working, and his reflexes are the only things keeping him moving. He doesn't think anymore – just lets himself be guided by a very short range of data that directs each of his moves, from the most necessary to the most insignificant. He only focuses on his sight and his sense of hearing, and lets the adrenaline do the rest.

"Stop pushing!"

"Naruto, what do you think about Uchiha's attitude regarding Kinuta?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! An autograph!"

"There're people behind me, I can't _stop_ pushing, you fucking morons!"

"Naruto, were you aware of Sasuke's – touch me once more, man, and I'll knock you out – of Sasuke's violent tendencies before? What do you think about his gesture and his refusal – stop it, I said! – to apologize?"

"That's true, Sasuke! Why refuse to send your apology? Dosu has been particularly hard on you on twitter!"

"Naruto, Naruto, marry me, please, I beg you!"

"You— stop it, you fucker, you're going to crush this girl!"

"Sasuke, Naruto! A picture, please!"

" _Stop pushing_!"

Sasuke is in off-mode. He only registers two variables; Naruto, in front of him, and the car further away they're trying to reach in the oppressive crowd. Kakashi is behind him, trying despite everything to protect him from the hands trying to clutch at him, and the microphones being pushed in his face. Yamato, Naruto's own bodyguard, is a bit less lucky, and has already been half-swallowed by the crowd.

It drives Sasuke _mad_.

Tension is accumulating, again and again, increasing with each yell, each question, each hand he sees trying to catch Naruto's jacket, each time the blond tries not to fall and keeps on moving.

Happens then what has to happen.

One of the paparazzi who's managed to pass front and who's harassing Naruto as he walks backwards is suddenly jostled or just loses his balance – Sasuke really couldn't care less about the details – and when he tries to stabilize himself, he manages to shove Naruto who crashes on the asphalt.

At this point, Sasuke only sees and hears three things.

Naruto's cry as he falls down, shocked, on the pavement.

The blood that runs down his hand, because he's put it without meaning to on a glass shard.

The journalist's rudeness who, instead of apologizing, shouts another question in Naruto's pained face.

Saying Sasuke is seeing red – it's a big understatement. Tension, too much tension. Too much noise, entirely too many people. And Naruto, on the ground, _hurt_.

Just like for a match, Sasuke doesn't think anymore, and lets his body react in front of the variables agitating the world around him.

So he throws himself at the journalist, and punches him.

He wants to hurt him _bad_.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE INCOMPREHENSION**

 

Naruto's role has never been to be the more mature of the two. That's why it annoys him to have to be so right now, and to have to be the only one to take things seriously.

"You really think it's funny?"

Sasuke only raises an arrogant eyebrow, that is both a thousand times too sexy and exasperating at once.

"Yeah," he answers laconically, associating his smug voice with his usual half-smirk, increasing his disrespectful expression in intensity. Insolent, even.

It's an expression Naruto usually loves, but not under these terms. Not now.

"He's suing your ass, S'uke. There's nothing funny about it."

Sasuke keeps on rifling though his book with a couldn't-care-less air, and shrugs.

"The irony of it is funny, actually," he mumbles, uninterested. "If I'd have known he would sue me, I would have hit him harder. So I'd at least get something out of it."

Naruto rolls his eyes, perfectly irritated, and takes his book away before throwing it farther away on the couch. Right away, Sasuke glares up at him, absolutely unamused. Then he sees his lover's expression, and raises an eyebrow; sighs.

"Is it really the end of the world?" he asks, halfway between exasperation and still this bit of arrogance that is starting to annoy Naruto more and more.

"I'm not laughing, Sasuke."

His lover frowns, rolls his eyes up.

"No, I can see that."

"Take this seriously, please. It's a _lawsuit_ , and not just an article bashing you. You're going to _court_."

Naruto emphasizes the words, hoping it will make Sasuke react at least a bit. The only reaction he obtains, finally, is another sigh, as Sasuke finally gives him his entire attention.

"Naruto," he says, and his tone is now a bit more serious. Finally. "It's _exactly_ like an article bashing me. You really thing I'm going over-there? Anko's going to handle it, as usual, and _basta_. He just wants money – she'll give him some."

He rolls his eyes again, and stretches his arm to the left to retake his book. As if the conversation was over. Naruto immediately stops him, and takes hold of his wrist. He sits down to straddle his lover's thighs, and gives him a look halfway between incredulity and annoyance.

"'As usual'? You don't even feel an _ounce_ of guilt?"

Sasuke stops glaring at his wrist where Naruto is holding him, and instead looks up with an almost patronizing glance. He looks like an adult who's ready to explain to his child that, yes, Santa Clause is a pure invention. Him, the Sandman, the Easter bunnies, and there, the tooth fairy too.

"No, I don't feel any guilt." His eyes widen, as if the idea was laughable. "I'm not going to _lie_ about it."

Naruto wants to shake him. Goddamn it.

"You've dislocated his jaw!"

This time, the black eyes flash dangerously. Naruto doesn't know if he should feel satisfied to have finally obtained a reaction other than disinterest, or vaguely bad for having provoked Sasuke's anger.

"And he's responsible for three stitches on your left hand!" he retorts, tone acerb. His jaw is clenched, and he glares at Naruto, who's obviously not the real target of said-glare. "All this for _what_? Because all these morons think they have the right to harass you in the streets for questions and _autographs_? It drives me _insane_."

Naruto is half-shared between annoyance and understanding, but the first one quickly wins him over. He shakes his head.

"We're public personalities. It's one of our obligations to be accessible."

Sasuke groans, and lets his head fall back against the couch headrest.

" _Please_. We have absolutely no obligations. We owe them nothing. At all."

Naruto finally lets go of the pale wrist, and massages his temples. If he can understand Sasuke's weariness about the attention they attract wherever they go, he would like Sasuke to _also_ understand that, yes, they have an obligations to all these people that support them.

"I'm an actor, Sasuke. I owe everything to these 'morons', like you say. And if it means smiling and taking pictures each time I go buy some milk, then yes, I'll do it. Maybe you should think about it too."

The look on Sasuke's face at the end of his tirade makes him understand he has finally succeeded in getting him angry. His eyes are narrowed, and he raises a hand to take Naruto's chin between his fingers, forcing him to stare straight into his eyes.

"And I'm a footballer, Uzumaki. I play, and it stops here. I owe nothing to no one. If I were to do it again, I would do it again, and I would punch him harder." He brings their face even closer. "It's not the first time I've been sued for exercising my right to privacy, and it certainly won't be the last. Deal with it."

Naruto shakes his head, rolls his eyes. He lets out an almost cynical laugh, and sighs.

"I really don't understand how you can think like that."

Sasuke sends him a glare, and he can see they've reached the end of this conversation.

"And I really don't understand how you can think it's normal to be assaulted in the street for a _question_ ," Sasuke retorts, and his tone is biting. "But I shut the fuck up about it. You should try and do the same."

Naruto looks at him, looks at the way he's stretching his arm again to take back his book, the way he's breathing exasperation and disdain, and he clenches his fist when he stands up.

"Fuck you, S'uke."

And he walks out.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**HINATA HYÛGA**

Sasuke does _not_ have to apologize, let's be clear about that. Not really.

He's not going be sorry for believing he has the right to be left alone, nor for having hit a man that earned his lover three stitches. (Danzô can go fuck himself, as far as he's concerned, and it almost makes him sick that he had to pay this man because of the _law_. Whatever.)

They've made up, anyway. Like they always do. Despite this, Sasuke can still feel some tension here and there. So, and even if it makes him crazy, he keeps a low-profile, and tries to be accommodating.

That's why today he's come to surprise his lover on his film shooting, to take him out on a date at Ichiraku after – it's a _high end_ restaurant that is Naruto's favourite. It's his way of supporting him, of showing him he's there despite everything.

Plus, it will make Naruto happy.

"He's got one scene left and he'll be there," Tsunade tells him – dryly, as usual – and playing on her phone, probably to book an umpteenth meeting, or whatever else her job requires.

"Hn."

They're in one of the editing team's room, and Sasuke vaguely looks at the computers' screen to distract himself. One of the men sat down in front of him is playing with his computer mouse to accentuates the contrast of an already shoot scene, and Sasuke finds it vaguely relaxing to observe him do it.

"By the way, I haven't congratulated you for the lawsuit, yet. It's a high price to pay for a single punch, isn't it?"

Naruto's manager has never really liked Sasuke, and has never hidden it. Sasuke doesn't either. Impassive, he pinches his lips together, and chooses to ignore her taunting tone.

"Thank you," he answers soberly, swallowing back a more sarcastic reply. "I do what I can."

"That's what I heard, indeed. First Dosu, now Danzô. Should I be worried for Naruto?"

Tsunade can't know it – but she's touching a sensitive subject, especially after the recent publication of all these articles. Sasuke clenches his jaw to contain the irritation he feels growing inside him, and shakes his head, eyes still locked on the computer screen.

"Probably n…"

His words suddenly die out in his throat, vaguely resonating in the room, as his eyes widen. The screen has just changed into the next scene and it's—

The scene. It's the scene Naruto has talked to him about.

The _'hot'_ scene with Hinata.

As the technician keeps on playing with the light, the scene unrolls on slow motion, and Sasuke feels his jaw unclench. Naruto and Hinata appear on the screen, in an office, and the first one is lying the actress down with violent passion on the desk. The camera alternates rapid shots with slow, _languorous_ ones, zooming on the tan hands on the pale thighs, then on the rubbing mouths, then on—

"They'd make a beautiful couple, wouldn't they? Lots of chemistry between them, according to Sarutobi."

Tsunade is also watching the screen, a smug smile playing on her lips.

Her arrogance – Sasuke doesn't give a _fuck_ about it. He doesn't have the strength to answer, too busy staring at his lover undressing someone that is not him. Too busy feeling his lungs emptying.

He had not thought he would feel this.

This emptiness. This jealousy.

And still, he physically can't stop staring at the computer screen, and observing each details, committing them to memory. The light of their skin against one another, the slow violence of their moves, the colour of their hair as they entangle together.

It's the first time Naruto's bisexuality seems so obvious to him, so problematic. And a question starts turning in circle in his head. _Was he turned on, when he did this scene?_

Fuck, they've talked about it, about this scene. And Sasuke couldn't care less. Should keep on not caring.

He can't.

He ends up closing his eyes, as the camera zooms again on Naruto's mouth, enveloped around Hinata Hyûga's breast.

"Hn." Sasuke takes a deep breath. "I… I just recalled I have something to do," he mumbles. He has sputtered. He _does not_ sputter. "Tell Naruto that… that I'll see him later."

He can't be here. Not a second more, anyway.

Frowning, he clenches his teeth again, and turns around toward the exit, not waiting for an answer.

He really needs fresh air.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE DISPUTE**

 

He may be crazy about him but, sometimes, he'd really like to smash his head against a wall. He's never seen someone as stubborn as Sasuke Fucking Uchiha.

"You're _really_ pissing me off," he tells him and, judging by his expression, Sasuke doesn't give a flying fuck about it.

Once his mind is up, there's nothing you can do about it anyway. Which doesn't mean Naruto won't try.

"What is it, now? Seriously, you've been a right pain in the ass all day, you barely say three words to me, you—"

"I can say even less, if it bothers you that much."

And— _aargh_. Naruto wants to break something.

"You can be such a fucking bastard, when you want it!" he says, feeling his exasperation reaching his paroxysm, and Sasuke is wearing the same expression he always wears when he's starting to get angry. A cold, distant, very tense expression. Naruto doesn't even know why he's being like that today – only knows Sasuke has been in a killer mood since he's come home. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one angry, moreover? I mean, _you're_ the one who stood me up and—"

"I had something to do."

"Of course. Getting pissed with Gaara is such a good _fucking_ excuse."

Sasuke has at least the decency not to answer this one, pinching his lips together. It's better this way – Naruto has no intention to end it here.

"I do _not_ get you, S'uke. What did I do? Is this about Danzô again? Because I thought we had talked about that, that we had moved on—"

"It has nothing to do with Danzô."

Naruto rolls his eyes up, shakes his head.

"But there _is_ something. Awesome. So, you're going to tell me what it is, or are we staying here staring and mutually judging each other?"

What Naruto doesn't expect, it's the accusatory glare Sasuke ends up directing at him. His black eyes are staring straight into his, and they're not happy.

"You kissed Hinata Hyûga," he ends up saying between his teeth. And _more_ , his eyes adds.

And.

And—

" _Oh my God_."

Naruto suddenly wants to laugh, to yell, to make all these fucking emotions come out before he chokes on them. Shit. That's _it_? That's _why_ Sasuke is throwing such a goddam prissy fit?

"You— you're kidding, right? What, are you jealous or something? Fuck, Tsunade told me you had apparently badly reacted, but I didn't think you'd be like that for a fucking scene we've talked about before!"

Sasuke's face hardens even more.

"Go fuck yourself, Uzumaki."

"No, you go fuck yourself! I've been super-transparent on the subject – I've asked you if it bothered you before I even _accepted_ the script, I talked to you about it the very day we shoot the scene, and once after again, if my memories are correct, and each time, your answer was, 'don't worry, I don't care'!"

"That's not the issue."

Naruto tightens his fist against his thigh, because it stops him from hitting something else. Sasuke's face, in fact, as a first option.

"So _what_ is the issue?"

If he's yelling now, he thinks it's not his fault. The thing is, Sasuke can be so _frustrating_ sometime. He has this faculty of pushing Naruto in a corner, and getting him so fucking angry like he had never thought he could before he met him.

When Sasuke looks up once again, his eyes are full of defiance.

"Did you like it?" he asks, or rather; he hisses between his teeth.

And the question, that is actually an accusation, manages to make Naruto's anger deflate. And, honestly, he doesn't know what to say.

(He hears a _pang_ in his chest, just around his heart, and he's not sure he likes the feeling, mainly because it _hurts_.)

He takes a deep breath, and exhales it in a vibrating sigh. He runs a hand through his hair, and shakes his head.

"You go fuck yourself," he repeats. "If you have to ask me this kind of questions after four years, then I don't want to eat here tonight."

And he's going to end it there, to turn around and leave – and it's something he's starting to do a bit too often – but for once Sasuke beats him to it. Turning around, he goes toward the corridor leading to their room, and slams the door shut behind him.

All the while flipping him off above his shoulder.

Awesome.

 

.

.-.

.

**THE APOLOGY**

"I don't like it when we fight," Naruto mumbles in his neck, before pressing his lips against it.

Sasuke smiles slightly, and he refuses to think about how the curve of his smile is sad, because it's _not_ , and he bites his lips.

"Me neither."

He tightens his grip on him. And murmurs, " _I'm sorry_ ," against his skin. Because he is, really. But he doesn't know if it's enough.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE ADOPTION**

When Naruto hangs up, his smile is wide, and he can't help the small giggle that comes out of his mouth. Skipping to the bathroom, he opens the door on Sasuke as he's apparently drying himself.

The latter visibly swallows back an annoyed comment when he sees the pure happiness on Naruto's face, and takes on a more amused expression instead, though a bit confused.

"What's up?" he asks, and Naruto's smile widens if possible.

He bites down on his lip to calm himself, and stares at his companion with barely concealed excitement.

"Iruka. It's done."

"It's done?"

"His name is Konohamaru. He's six years old. He's sent me some photos on the computer."

A smile slowly stretches Sasuke's lips, as a strange shadow passes in his eyes for barely a second. Naruto tries to ignore it, even if his enthusiasm falters a bit.

They're never going to escape it, will they?

"Oh?"

Naruto jumps up and down, trying to resurrect the energy that had so far run through ever one of his limbs.

"He's signed the adoption paper yesterday. He's officially a dad!" And a new giggle comes out of his throat – a giggle he barely exaggerates.

It at least softens Sasuke, who approaches him to stroke his cheek, before pecking it slightly. Not without a small hesitation, that translates the evolution of their relationship well today.

 _Fuck_.

"I'm happy for him," he says in a calm voice, with a soft tone that always make Naruto's heart beat harder.

"Right?" he asks as he watches his lover resuming his previous actions, finishing to dry himself with his towel, and he lets his eyes linger on the pale skin. It's probably because he's distracted that he lets the following words out, without really thinking about it. "He's so, _so_ lucky. I wish to be in his place, one day."

And it's really, really not an implied accusation. It's more of an afterthought, just like that. Still, it makes Sasuke freeze as he rubs his thigh, a clear tension line appearing on his shoulder.

Shit.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say. _What an idiot._

Disconcerted, Naruto acts for the first time as a coward. Feeling his excitement definitely die out this time, uneasiness invading his stomach, he swallows, and looks away. He refuses to face the look he would see on Sasuke's face. He's supposed to be happy for Iruka, and not stirring up the issues between Sasuke and him.

"I, um… I'll wait for you in the living room, okay? I'm gonna download the pictures."

"All right," Sasuke replies after a small beat, and his tone is neutral.

But tense.

Pinching his lips together, Naruto tries not to think about it, and leaves the bathroom. They don't look at the pictures together.

 

.

.-.

.

**THE BITTERSWEET TENDERNESS**

Naruto opens his legs, plays with the bottom of his t-shirt as he pulls it up to uncover his belly, and his breath brushes against his skin. Sasuke watches him do it, silent.

Naruto's lips come to press against his epidermis, just above his navel, and provoke goose bumps to break out on the skin. Sasuke likes what he's doing.

He likes to feel Naruto's mouth against him.

It turns him on, sure, but above all, it makes him feel good. Safe. As if, each time, he's exactly where he's supposed to be. He had almost forgotten the sensation.

"I love your skin," Naruto whispers as he gives a slow lick of his tongue, leaving a fire trail in his wake.

Sasuke feels his abs contract, feels the wetness of the saliva under his navel, and especially feels his boner tent his sweatpants. Naruto is staring straight into his eyes, and he feels no need to look away.

He lets himself be handled, lets his body feel a sensation as simple as lips against his V line, and tries not to think anymore.

(If he'd let himself do it, he knows, he would be telling himself that less than three hours ago, these same lips were deformed by a grimace, and were letting out yells against him. Would be thinking about how today, they've yet again started another one of their umpteenth dispute, and he's the one to blame again. Because he couldn't help but glare at Naruto when he mentioned Hinata, and because Naruto is not one to stand idly when treated unjustly. They've finally calmed down, have mutually explained themselves to the other, but if he could think, Sasuke would tell himself that, maybe, it's starting to be insufficient.)

But Sasuke is not thinking right now.

At least, not about anything else but the pulp of Naruto's lips, and the sensuality of his mouth. It's always been something that has fascinated him in Naruto. Because he does so many things with it. He smiles, and he kisses, and he talks. And Sasuke wants it, right now.

Entangling his hands in the blond hair, he tugs at it to bring his lover's head up to his level. Naruto lets him, mouth wet. Sasuke stops him here, just a few inches away from his face, without kissing him, without moving back either.

He stares at this mouth, because it _fascinates_ him, and because he wants it.

Always, all the time. Now, now, now.

But before, he just wants to say one thing.

' _You know I love you, right?_ '

Because, sometimes, he needs Naruto to know it. Still, the words won't come out, and he keeps them to himself. And because he's not thinking about anything else now, he shuts his little internal voice up, as it asks him the hardest question. _When was the last time you told him_?

"Kiss me," Naruto says, and his breath is warm, and Sasuke wants it too.

So he crashes their mouths against another one. And he feels this mouth, this tongue that fascinates him so much, and the taste they have together, and he thinks it's probably one of the best kiss he's ever shared with Naruto.

All slow, and passionate, and full of sensation.

It's also the one that hurts the most.

(And he refuses to think, again and again. To stupidly think that it won't happen again so soon. Because he's probably not what a guy as _Naruto_ as Naruto is needs. And that, just now, he feels like he's stealing this moment. He tells himself it's the last one he will allow.)

 

.

.-.

.

**THE UNEASINESS**

 

Despite what he has told Itachi, Naruto doesn't know what to do.

And he's starting to think that, maybe, this is not a temporary issue.

There really is something wrong.

 _He overthinks things a lot_ , Itachi has told him, and he's _right_. The problem is that Naruto doesn't know what it is Sasuke thinks about. But whatever it is, it's not good, and he's tired.

With each passing day, the more Sasuke becomes closed off. He walls himself up in weird silences, sometimes throwing Naruto strange looks. More than once, Naruto has seen him stare at him almost with _sadness_ – before looking away with a scowl when he was caught. His usual, affectionately sarcastic jibes have become _harsh_. As if he was trying to provoke him, to test him. All the while being more and more distant.

They're beating around the bush. The smallest mentions of children, of Naruto's movie, of the press, of _sex_ even is taboo, and evolve into a chilling silence that either turns into a dispute, or a lack of communication on both of their part.

Sasuke is starting to detach himself from him, and Naruto doesn't know what to do. Their last intercourse was more than two weeks ago – after that one, Sasuke has done everything he can to avoid another.

Even the moments of complicity have become rarer and rarer.

Naruto can't ignore the issues. But, each time he tries to address them, it ends up in shouts and yells. He doesn't even know _what_ it's about.

It's like learning your plane is going to crash from one second to another. You can only watch the accident, and there's nothing you can do about it.

And it's exhausting. Exhausting not to understand against what you're fighting.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**THE REFLEX**

He can't help it. It has become a reflex.

When Naruto touches him, now, he moves away.

And each time he tries to ignore the hurt look Naruto is trying to hide. Instead, he tries to repeat these sentences on a loop, these sentences that he's read, that he's heard.

_Fucking faggot._

_First Dosu, now Danzô. Should I be worried for Naruto?_

_They'd make a beautiful couple, wouldn't they? Lots of chemistry._

And above all; _you do not wants kids._

Because that's what he should keep in mind.

 

.

.-.

.

**THE OTHER DISPUTE**

"No, we've let it go on for too long now, and we need to talk about it. Now."

"Naruto. I'm tired."

"Stop. _Fleeing_. Why the hell are you pushing me away, exactly? Because you think that, what, I'm gonna leave you for something as silly as that? That's _fucking stupid_."

"You're the stupid one."

"I— fuck. I'm making efforts. You've got the right to do the same, you know."

"We don't have the same definition of rights and obligations, if I recall correctly."

"Oh, I— stop, _shit_ , stop doing that. I'm trying to— and you— stop it. Just, _stop_. And— where the fuck are you going?"

"Sleeping in the living room."

"Sasuke, come back here. Now. We're not finished."

"We haven't started anything either. I got a game tomorrow – I'm tired."

"Fucking _hell_. I really, really, _really_ hate you sometimes."

 

.

.-.

.

 

**SASUKE**

_It's for… you know._ The _scene. I— I don't really know._

Naruto is bisexual. Has always succeeded in hiding it in his earlier career because, from his own admission, he's always tended to go out more with women than men.

He's even said it himself once, more than once, that he would have never expected to end up in such a serious relationship with another man. Sasuke is ready to bet that, if Naruto was going out with an Hinata, for instance, nobody would be calling him a fucking faggot. Nobody would judge him either.

_He's so, so lucky. I wish I could be in his place, one day._

And they are in a serious relationship. That will either lead to something concrete, or nothing at all. Isn't that what people say? Either you end up marrying the person and spend your life with them, or you end up breaking up. There is no other option. But Naruto wants kids – something Sasuke can't even pretend to want, even in a few years.

Besides, it's not like he can give him some, realistically. Sasuke is a man, after all. Yet again.

_I really don't understand how you can think like that._

And anyway, Sasuke is egoistical. He's known that for quite some time, now. The press, the media – that's probably another issue they will probably never overcome too. Sasuke has no intention to back down on the subject, in any case, nor to change his vision about them. And he wonders how much longer the fragile equilibrium they've found about the subject will be allowed to hold.

_ 24 reasons why Naruto Uzumaki should leave Sasuke Uchiha (!) _

These 24 reasons, Sasuke has read them. And he surprised himself as he agreed with eight of them. Surprised himself with nodding and telling himself, _they're right_.

They're right, and especially on one point.

Sasuke will never be able to leave Naruto. But that doesn't refrain the question from turning around in his head; because, honestly, what is Naruto doing with someone like him?

So Sasuke self-withdraws. Again and again. And pushes Naruto away. Again and again. And _rejects_ him.

And even him, he's starting having trouble to deal with his own self.

 

.

.-.

.

 

**A THIRD PARTY'S OPINION**

"Leave him."

Naruto almost drops his glass of white wine, eyes wide open.

" _What_?"

On the couch, Sakura is staring straight ahead, and shrugs. She seems a bit weary, a bit sorry too. She drinks a sip from her own glass, and shakes her head.

"Leave him. What else can you do? I'm saying this as a friend, Naruto." He swallows, and she gives him a sad smile. "You… You're not in a good place, clearly. But think about the future, will you? How do you see things evolving from here? From what I understand, you've blacklisted I-don't-know-how-many topics, and you're walking on eggshells around each other. You're not talking _anymore_ – not about your issues, anyway. In my point of view, either you break the ice, or it worsens."

She rolls her eyes heavenward, lets out a sigh.

"Still, you refuse to do it. And the kids – kids are a major issue. You're twenty-five years old, it's a question that will end up arising again one day or another. You think Sasuke is going to change his mind on that?"

Naruto looks at her, and he's _shocked_ , but also a bit lethargic. Feeling obligated to tell the truth, he shakes his head.

"I don't think so, no." And the admission out loud leads to the formation of a wave of guilt that runs though him from head to toe.

Sakura shrugs again, and gives him a look that somehow translates the pain she feels for him.

"So leave him. The future is clearly not looking easier, and I think it would spare you both some suffering to come."

Naruto hears her, but he can't understand the words addressed to him. _Leave him_. The mere idea of it provokes panic inside his every limb, and shortens his breath.

"I couldn't."

Never. He can't imagine himself a second without Sasuke by his side. It's just… _No_. They can still find a way to fix things, can't they?

Sakura finishes her drink in one sip, and shrugs. Again.

_Can't they?_

"You asked for my opinion."

.

.-.

.

 

 

**THE GOAL**

Naruto has come back sooner than anticipated from his week-end/shooting in Iwa, but Sasuke didn't want to wait for him.

He's training.

He can feel the sweat rolling down his back, but doesn't care. He's alone in the stadium – has asked to keep training after the other players left. He moves back a few meters, observes with narrowed eyes the cages, and runs toward the ball. Strikes with his left foot.

Goal, into the far corner.

Sasuke doesn't care about that either. He runs, and takes another ball.

He's training.

And doesn't think about how Naruto is home, and how he's not.

.

.-.

.

 

**THE SILENCE**

That's it. They've reached it. _The dead end._

The one Naruto was dreading.

Naruto tries not to think about it, to close his eyes, but it's hard to do when every look, every words exchanged with Sasuke, every _brushing_ between their skin, reminds him of the painful truth.

They've been exchanging two sentences per day at most for two weeks, now. It's not for Naruto's lack of trying – but Sasuke is not an easy person, and he's visibly decided to withdraw himself.

It's complicated.

And, above all, it's _hard_.

Hard because, for once, he doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know what to do. Reading Sasuke has never been so hard, and Naruto is completely helpless in front of his behaviour. There isn't even a _clear_ issue to solve.

They've let too many unsaid things get between them. Have cut the communication.

Sometimes, he thinks back to what Sakura has said.

It turns around, and around in his head, and instead of the first wave of shock that had agitated him when hearing the suggestion, he starts to feel resignation, really.

They're currently watching a movie. And it has almost become _rare_ for them to do so recently. With Sasuke avoiding him, spending all his time training.

Nostalgic, Naruto stretches his arm to take Sasuke's paler hand in his. Six seconds. He holds it for six seconds, before Sasuke breaks the contact, pretending to scratch his chin instead. Then he crosses his arms over his chest.

Naruto sighs. Pulls back his own hand on his thigh.

They've reached a dead end.

 

.

.-.

.

**THE BREAK-UP**

They'll have to wait four weeks – a month at most, and a month is _nothing_ – when instead of improving, things worsen. A month for Naruto to end up abdicating.

To end up ending it.

It's a Wednesday morning, and when they wake up, Sasuke understand. They look at each other, and he can't say a thing. So Naruto starts talking, starts saying what none of them want to hear.

He talks, he talks, and Sasuke is frozen on his spot. He tries to remain stoic as he listens, and only holds it together with difficulty.

Naruto is sitting on the bed. He head is tilted forward, his blond locks falling over his eyes.

Sasuke can't move anymore.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto carries on in an entirely too soft and strong voice at the time. "I… I would never leave you for something so— Never because you don't want kids, but it's still a _problem_ , and I don't want to lie, S'uke, and… But I want to stay with you, talk, work on our relationship and—" He cuts himself off, and takes a deep breath. Sasuke blinks with humid eyes. He doesn't like to cry. So he doesn't. Not really. "I don't want… I don't want to stop being with you, but _shit_. You won't stop trying to… You realize that, don't you?"

He finally turns around, and stares right into black eyes.

Sasuke swallows, his hands tightening their grip on the sheets covering him.

Naruto gives him a slight smile. A sad smile.

"You're pushing me away, Sasuke," he eventually resumes. "It's been going on for months and… you're doing everything you can to push me away. You're not fighting with me but— but _against_ me. And I… what do I do? I can do everything, S'uke, but I can't—" He trails off a moment, and the tears are freely rolling down his cheeks now. He wipes them off with the back of his hand, and takes another shaky breath. "I can't fight against you. Not yesterday, not now, and not tomorrow. I need… I love you _so much_ and…"

Naruto shakes his head, and seems ready to supress a sob. He quickly stands up, as if on a whim, and stops in front of the wall.

As for him, Sasuke can't… he can't breath anymore.

Still, he has done everything he could to reach this point.

"Naruto," he whispers.

"No, no, I need… I have to… _Fuck_ , this is so messed up," he mumbles, and he punches the hard wall softly, before turning around toward Sasuke. "Everything is messed up, I can't… You're not with me anymore, you… How do we go on? How do we… What do we do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke would like to answer. To say something.

It's physically _impossible._

Naruto is looking at him, however. And his eyes are searching his, and they're searching for something Sasuke _knows_ — he knows he can't give him.

Because he's a coward. Because he'll probably never make Naruto Uzumaki happy.

Naruto bites on his lips – almost drawing blood – and finally looks away, tears doubling under his grimace to contain them.

"I can't… go on like this. We're trying to— We are… We're killing each other, and I can't see you like this but… you're not happy anymore, S'uke, and you're _pushing me away_ , and I… Say something."

His eyes turn pleading.

"Please. Say something. That I… that we can make it, that you… I don't know. Please."

_Please._

Sasuke looks at him. He pushes his nails in his thigh under the sheet.

He wants to hurt himself.

Tears are running down his cheeks, too, and they're leaving burning marks upon his skin.

He doesn't wipe them off.

He looks at Naruto. Who's begging him.

And he doesn't say anything.

"It can't go on like this," Naruto ends up whispering, and he looks just as shocked at the words as Sasuke. They've never said it explicitly. They've reached the point of no return. Sasuke has pushed, he has pushed, and Naruto can't block his pushes anymore. "You know that? Not like— not like that, anyway. I just… I _need_ you so much, but you don't… I think that, I think it's…"

_Over._

That's what he wants to say. Sasuke knows it. He still doesn't open his mouth.

Naruto takes another deep breath that is probably meant to stifle his tears, and that only manages to make others fall down.

Sasuke has never wanted to see him like this. Naruto is made to be happy, always smiling, _beautiful_. Sadness doesn't suit him.

(He still stays silent.)

" _Oh my God,_ " Naruto whispers to himself, before loudly sniffing, vague eyes lost. He's always been the more emotive of the two. He clears his throat. "I think that… it's better for us. We can't… and I…?" He turns around one last time. "Say something. Please."

_I love you. I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to be like this. I don't care about kids. You're beautiful. I couldn't care less about Hinata. I love you. We can think about it together. I can make efforts. I don't give a fuck about the medias. I miss you although you're still here. I love you._

_Don't leave._

(But also: _I'm not what you need. Get out of here. You're ruining yourself. You've got no business being stuck with me.)_

He doesn't say anything.

Naruto nods softly, eyebrows furrowed in an effort to hold back one last sob threatening to submerge him. Sasuke still hears it.

"I… I'll come back for my stuff. In… a week or something."

He takes a step toward the door, puts his hand on the doorknob.

 _Turn around_.

He doesn't do it. Lets out one last sob. Opens the door, and shuts it behind him.

Left alone in the bedroom, Sasuke falls apart.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo, I'm alive! I am so so sorry for the late update. But the last three months were pretty hectic, and I didn't have any time for this. And I'm even more sorry to announce that the next update isn't going to be posted anytime soon for I have to... actually write it first. (It's half done already, but still.) I promise I will finish this however, so don't worry! (If you actually are worried haha) (: 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter (since it's the big revelation or it's supposed to be at least), so do tell me if you did! (or if you didn't, I always like a good bit of criticism *hands shaking in fear* haha.)
> 
> (Oh, and again, I apologize for all the mistakes, still hope it's readable!)


End file.
